The Princess and the Knight
by GothicGirl-TX
Summary: Set after JLU series, follow up to Portrait. Diana decides to make some changes since she is not happy with her personal life. BM/WW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Chapter 1

Diana, Ambassador of Themyscira and Wonder Woman, sipped her iced mocha, content for the moment to just watch the wind dance with the leaves in the trees around the Justice Leagues headquarters. Next week was the first anniversary of the opening of the North American Headquarters.

Over the last year she had taken a greater leadership role within the League, training with new members as well as overseeing missions and mission reports. She was also working as the UN Ambassador to Themyscira, a job that required much of her free time. Days off were now few and far between, and she was beginning to feel tired. She enjoyed her work within the League and knew what she did was making a positive impact.

It was the diplomatic issues that faced the Earth that made her head ache. Recently there was a movement brewing to have all heads of state report to the UN rather than be solely accountable to the people they governed. While the intentions of the UN were noble, at least they appeared to be noble, she and other member nations rejected this proposal. She had found staunch allies in the Ambassadors from the United States, Great Britain, France, and Japan. A single supreme world order was not necessary for peace. Could they not imagine how a single ruling body would eventually become corrupt? And how could such a governing body be effective for all people? The Justice Lords had proven that a supreme ruling body would lead to disaster.

As an Amazon she respected democracy and freedom. Their Queen and their senate, not an all-powerful body made up almost entirely of males, would rule her sisters. Besides, some members of the UN saw women as nothing better than window dressing, or worse - property. No, that would never do.

Sighing, letting the worries of the diplomatic world fall away, she turned and headed down for the founder's weekly meeting and a new set of problems. Superman had been edgy lately and who could blame him? The pressure of leading this ever-expanding group of heroes in such a way as to be completely transparent to the people and the world was not easy. From her position as leader she knew first-hand that it took more tact than she possessed to convince heroes who would normally work alone to work together.

She also knew Lex Luthor was testing Superman's patience with his recent reincarnation as philanthropist and religious guru. Trusting nature aside, Diana saw through his latest ruse just as she had seen through the last. Hera help her, she was trying to remember how she was raised but sometimes she felt she was slipping further into mistrust and suspicion. Sometimes.

Sipping the iced drink she entered the conference room and found Superman was alone. He looked tired and Diana's expression softened.

"Clark," she smiled and walked toward him.

"Diana," he said with a nod. "How have you been? I feel like we hardly see each other anymore."

"I'm well," she said, deciding not to burden him with her diplomatic troubles. Drawing closer she could see the lines around his eyes were deeper than usual. He was tired. "You are working too hard. You should take some time off," she said quietly.

"I plan to get to that," he said, unleashing his boyish charm in a crooked grin.

The charm was lost on her and with a sternness of a mother said, "I'm holding you to that. What kind of example do you set for the new members of the League if you …"

"I get it, I get it," he said, cutting off her kindly meant words of censure, raising his hands in surrender.

"I worry," she said and smiled, "because I care. We all care, Clark." With that she crossed to him and enfolded him in a hug.

He sighed against her hair and said, "It's so difficult, Diana."

"Yes, and you shouldn't shoulder the burden alone. Lean on us. On me."

Releasing her far enough to look into her eyes he said, "I will. I promise. Thank you." He brushed a kiss on her forehead.

The doors opened behind Diana and she saw Superman's eyes warm as he released Diana. "Hello Batman."

Nerves skittered down her spine as she turned, a smile in place. It was the same each time she saw him. The feelings she had expressed to him well two years ago were still alive in her, yet since the quiet moment in the portrait gallery a year ago he had avoided being alone with her and was less often paired with her on League mission. Clark would never admit it, but she knew Batman had made sure they had as little contact as possible. It hurt her pride knowing the lengths he went to avoid her, but she refused to let him know that.

Batman merely nodded and took his seat at the conference table. Diana and Superman joined them as J'onn and Shayera entered, going over schedules for the next two weeks, followed by Green Lantern and Flash who were debating the merits of the Samurai Jack versus Johnny Bravo.

"Flash has been hitting the cartoons a little hard," Superman said in response to her puzzled expression. She smiled and shook her head. Wally would always be Wally. She hoped he never changed. Batman, who had said nothing up till this point, looked sternly at Flash and said, "Some of us have better things to do that argue about cartoons."

"Sorry Bats, but I think Johnny Bravo is a better show. You gotta agree …" he smiled innocently but it withered under the Bat-glare.

"Ok everyone, let's get started," Superman said and the meeting was underway.

…

Three hours later the meeting was over. The meeting had run long because during the last two missions Batman had discovered a plot to steal uranium and kryptonite in order to form a super-dirty bomb that would, in effect, render the entire league useless. Information about the plot was scarce, but if she knew Batman they would uncover something soon.

Diana was dying for another iced mocha and she had just enough time to stop by the commissary and get one before she met with team leaders to go over mission reports. Walking briskly down the hall she did not see the man hiding in the shadow until he stepped in front of her.

Being close to Batman always caused a little flutter Diana's belly, and this time was no different. Looking up, offering him a smile, she said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Moving to step away he stepped over, blocking her escape.

"Is there something going on between you and Superman?" The white lenses of his cowl narrowed.

Unsure what he was talking about she said, "I'm sorry?"

"You, and Superman," he said darkly.

"Me and Superman … oh." He had walked in on them when Superman had been holding her, she remembered. But, he knew that she and Superman were just friends. Didn't he?

"I was reminding Superman that he did not have too shoulder so much of the responsibility of this organization alone." When Batman said nothing she added lamely, "It was nothing."

"What would Lois think?"

His words and harsh tone were like a slap. Diana stepped back and raised her chin. "Are you insinuating that I would interfere with a happy relationship?"

He did not immediately respond and Diana frowned. "That's insulting," she said with all the regal pride and indignation she could muster. "I expect better from someone I have considered a friend."

Turing on her heel she walked with purpose to the elevator, now three minutes late for her meeting. And, damn him, she didn't get her mocha!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**-Two years ago-**

"Don't you ever wish you were down there?" Diana watched as couples exited the building, holding hands and sharing tender kisses. She pictured herself and Bruce that way. No other man had caused her to think this way, and the thoughts of her and Batman felt good. They felt right.

Looking down, eyes hard as the stone he leaned over he said, "I'm down there all I need to be."

Sighing she said, "Yes, but it's just a job to you. I'm talking about going down there and having some fun." Turning to face him she coyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, remembering all the little clues he had given her that maybe he thought of her as more than just a teammate. "Maybe... maybe with someone special."

He refused to meet her gaze. 'Coward,' she thought and tilted her head. "No. No dating for the Batman. It might cut into your brooding time."

Looking back at her he said in his familiar detached monotone. "One: Dating within the team always leads to disaster. Two: You're a princess from a society of immortal warriors. I'm a rich kid with issues... lots of issues. And three: If my enemies knew I had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they'd gotten to me through her."

Not even thinking, letting her instinct guide her, she crushed the head of the unsuspecting gargoyle in her hand just as she was planning to crush his other reasons. With a cocky smirk she said, "Next?"

Before he could even answer an alarm sounded.  
"There!" Firing a grappling line he swung away.  
"Saved by the bell," Diana said before rushing to join him …

**-Present-**

Whatever the tabloids said about Bruce Wayne, whatever the press said about Batman, neither was exactly right when it came down to the real man behind the masks. Between his two selves was the real Bruce Wayne. He was not easy to pin down at his core but in his heart he hoped there was some good in him. He had to believe that, really, otherwise the darkness he fought so diligently against would consume him.

Sitting at the bank of computers in the Cave he watched three different news stations while scrolling through information on Mad Hatter and Scarecrow, two escaped inmates from Arkham Asylum. Security there was an issue yet he had not been able to convince the Board of Directors to allocate more money toward hiring better guards and installing a more sophisticated monitoring system. Maybe this latest escape would convince them to take his suggestions under advisement. He doubted it.

Also on his priority list was gathering more information about the plot to steal uranium from a government facility in the dessert. There had been little information coming from his usual sources, but he suspected Lex Luthor was behind the plot. He already had a cash of Kryptonite at his disposal. All he would need is the uranium and a means to deliver the payload. It was worrying and he planned to share his theories with J'onn later this evening and see if their combined efforts would uncover anything.

Bruce Wayne had a meeting in two hours to go over the final details of a new acquisition at Wayne Enterprises and patrol had run late because of the breakout at Arkham. Checking the time he did not think he would get any sleep before his meeting. Of course, he was used to that. What he needed was some strong coffee. The sound of the door opening from the house meant that Alfred was coming down. And the rich scent of coffee meant his surrogate-father was reading his mind.

"Good morning, Master Bruce. I have the suit for your meeting laid out in your room and have taken the liberty of making you some coffee."

"Thanks Alfred," he said, taking a steaming cup off the tray and taking a careful sip.

"I shall have the car ready for you in an hour, if that suits you Sir?"

"That's fine," he said, his focus again on the monitors before him.

"Very good sir," Alfred said, before disappearing up the stairs.

With a few keystrokes he saved the information he was reviewing so he could come back to it after his meetings. He went up stars and began to get dressed for the day. Once dressed in what he thought of as Bruce's best business attire he went down stairs and got some toast before heading out to the waiting car. Alfred had placed all the major newspapers and tabloid papers in his briefcase so he pulled them out and looked them over on the drive into Gotham. The second one he saw gave him a little start.

"Wonder Woman Wows World with New Do!"

Under the caption was a picture if Diana leaving a salon in Washington D.C. with a bemused smile on her face. Her hair was shorter, reaching just to the tops of her shoulder blades. Bruce studied the picture and wondered what had gotten into her? After his meeting he would look into it.

Thinking about the last time they had spoken, and his behavior after the meeting, Bruce had to admit he had overreacted. After rejecting Diana's advances on more than one occasion he had to expect she would find what she wanted in the arms of another. And while he did not think that there was really anything between her and the Boy Scout, he was almost sickeningly devoted to Lois, he had been given a small taste of what it would feel like to see her with another man. That those feelings had led him to insult the one woman he held in higher regard than any other made him feel small. He did not like that side of himself.

For the last two years he had clung to his reasons against a relationship with Diana like moss to a stone. Considering what had happened between Shayera and John his reasons, especially his first, were still valid. Relationships between team members could lead to disaster. Of course, Green Arrow and Black Canary had been together for a year now and they seemed to be able to separate work and personal life but neither of them had the personal baggage that Bruce carried around.

The last thing he wanted was to tarnish her bright spirit with his darkness. Relationships always ended badly for him because he could not reconcile his public face to the man behind the mask. But Diana knew both, accepted both, and had her own mission so she understood the nature of his work. True, they had different ways to achieve their goals, but the end result would be the same. On more than one occasion she had expressed her understanding of his mission and why he chose the path he had. In fact, she had told him she admired him because he walked the difficult path of justice.

He admitted to himself he was like a moth to a flame. He was drawn to her and as time passed he found his self-imposed distance harder and harder to maintain. He could remember the shock of seeing her vanish before his eyes when he, John and Diana had been sent to the future to battle Chronos. He also remembered his older self and how he had looked at Diana when he thought no one else was watching.

Did that have to be his future? Would he end up old, alone and missing the one woman who would, for however long he could have her, make him happy? The car stopped before the Wayne Building and he put thoughts of her aside for now. Plastering on his playboy smile he started his day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Over here," yelled John as the steel beams of the bridge began to buckle and collapse. He cast a green bubble around two cars as they plunged over the edge toward the churning water below.

"I'm on it," responded Diana, flying over the wrecked beams and using her lasso to hold the bridge steady as John evacuated the last of the civilians while Fire and Ice battled Volcana and Star Sapphire. Diana released the lasso slowly so the beams were controlled as they fell into the water.

"Behind you," cried John as a stream of orange fire flew directly at Diana's back. She swooped down, avoiding the blast, and charged its source, Volcana. Fire was lying limply on the ground.

"I'll get her, you help Ice with Star Sapphire," she called to John and swooped in to attack. Volcana flew out over the water before turning and sending a wall of flames directly at Diana. She flew straight up, but the flames followed. Diana turned suddenly and flew back around to face Volcana. As she charged Volcana released more flames, but Diana continued forward and punched her directly in the jaw. As Volcana lost consciousness she began to fall and Diana grabbed her by the arms and flew her to the Javelin.

"Nice work," said John, who smirked and said, "But your hair got a little singed."

Diana ran her hands over her hair and groaned. It felt dry and crispy. "Damn," she said as Ice joined them.

"Star Sapphire got away," Ice said, "but at least we got one of them."

"Will Fire be ok?" she said asked John.

"I think so, but I'm going to have J'onn check her out, just to be sure."

They loaded Volcana into the Javelin and flew back to Headquarters. Diana sat back and winced. Her back was burned, but she could not tell how badly. She hated being injured and hoped it was minor. Major injuries meant she would be restricted to monitor duty until J'onn released her for active duty. She did not enjoy monitor duty.

Once they landed and unloaded the prisoner she went to the infirmary with Fire. J'onn saw Fire first and Diana saw one of the nurses. She applied some burn cream to the wounds and assured her they were minor and would heal in a week, or sooner considering she was a meta.

Taking some additional burn cream with her, she went to the commissary for an iced mocha and some lunch. As she picked up her tray a red streak passed before her then stopped at her side.

"Lunch! What a good idea." Flash smiled and took a tray.

"Hello Flash," she said warmly. "Care to join me?"

"Good food and a beautiful lady? How can I refuse?" He winked and Diana smiled.

"Down boy." She said playfully. Flash, with his boyish charm, always put her at ease.

"You know your hair is all burned, right?" Flash asked as he popped a grape into his mouth.

"Volcana," she said and shrugged. "I was thinking I might get a hair cut, now it looks like I need one."

They filled their plates and selected a table near a window. Nature, unspoiled by buildings and roads, was something she missed terribly in her new home. On Themyscira there were stretches of land so pure and untouched you would think that you were the only living soul on Earth. She missed home terribly.

"You look far away," Flash said between bites.

"Just thinking about home," she said and sighed.

"Maybe you need a vacation. You and I should go to Mexico and party on the beach," he said, "or, maybe go off to Las Vegas and test our luck."

"A vacation," she said then wrinkled her nose. "The idea has merit, but I'm afraid beach parties and Vegas would not be my idea of a break. I would want is a quiet place where I can meditate."

Flash quirked an eyebrow and gave her a, 'you must be kidding look.'

"No, really," she protested, "when I was growing up my sisters frequently took retreats to isolated parts of the island for spiritual development. Some time to reflect and focus."

"I'd rather get in touch with some babes in bikinis as we party on the sand," he said and smiled. She could not help but be charmed and shook her head.

Flash tossed back the last of his food and stood, "Gotta run Princess, but seriously," he grinned, "take care of that hair!" Before she could respond he was gone. Diana groaned.

After lunch Diana transported back to the Embassy and read over her messages from that morning. Most were related to upcoming sessions at the UN and she placed those in a pile to be dealt with later or to be responded to by her assistant. The other messages were related to personal appearances she had agreed to. Those she would see to personally.

Diana went into her bathroom to change when she saw, for the first time, the damage that had been done to her hair. Flash and John had not been kidding. It was pretty badly burned. Turning she dialed Stephanie, her assistant.

"Yes, Madam Ambassador?" she answered.

"Stephanie, I think I need to get a hair cut."

"Of course, I know just the place!" she said, her voice pitched higher with excitement. "Let me make a call. I'm sure they will fit you in. I'll ring you back when the arrangements are made."

"Thank you," she said and hung up. Changing into a cotton tank top in pale blue and a pair of black jeans, she applied more burn cream and waited. A few moments later Stephanie called her back.

"There will be a car to take you to the Salon in fifteen minutes."

"Umm," she felt silly suddenly, "I've never had an appointment at a salon," she said quietly. "Would you, I mean,"

"Of course I'll go with you," she said anticipating the question. "I was hoping you would ask."

"Thank you Stephanie. I'll meet you downstairs in just a few minutes."

Diana disconnected and realized with some shock that she was excited about this new adventure. As an Amazon her looks were never something she considered important. Of course, growing up on an island inhabited by beautiful women she did not really judge her beauty against the others because there was no one to make them feel ashamed if they did not fit into some absurd image of perfection. Differences were celebrated not scorned. Shame about appearance was exclusive of Man's world. Despite her concern about her hair, she reminded herself, that she would never condescend to wear make up. But a new hairstyle was relatively harmless.

Especially after seeing the havoc Volcana had reaped on her long black hair. With an amused smile she headed down to meet Stephanie.

…

Two hours later Diana, a bemused expression on her face, left the salon. Her hair, which had always hung down to her waste, was now swinging just below her shoulders in long waving layers. At this length her hair had more waves and body. Deep down, in places she hated to admit she had, she was deeply satisfied with how it turned out. A few enterprising photographers were taking her picture but she ignored them and got into the limo.

"My head feels funny," she said, grinning. "Lighter."

"Yeah, well," Stephanie said with a laugh, "he did take off about eight inches of hair. That's quite a bit. But," she turned and looked at her with admiration, "the new style really flatters your cheek bones, which are perfect."

"Why would you be concerned with how your cheek bones look? Beauty is about more than bones and hair. It is about what kind of person you are."

"Says the most beautiful woman in Washington D.C.," Stephanie retorted good-naturedly.

They returned to the Embassy as the sun was setting and Diana went to the kitchen to get something for dinner. All the time she was seated in the salon chair having her hair snipped away she had been thinking of what Flash had said about a vacation. It was not a bad idea.

Maybe, once she had met all her current diplomatic and service obligations she would ask Superman about taking some time off. Diana made herself a sandwich and went back to her office to file her mission report from that morning and to review her messages. Once she was finished with her paperwork several hours had passed and it was late.

Stretching, wincing as the burns brushed the fabric of her top, she stood and opened the doors to her terrace. The night air was cool and the sky was clear. She looked up at the stars and thought again of home. Now that she worked as the ambassador she had regular contact with her mother, the Queen, regarding diplomatic matters but she was still banished. It stung her, deep down, but she had long since accepted her punishment. She had brought men to the island of women.

Of course, not just any men, but rules were rules. As she remembered that battle she could not help but remember Batman and the way he had stopped Flash, who was outraged at the decision, from making her departure harder than it had to be. His actions that day shifted something inside her that, even now, longed for something he was too stubborn to give her.

She was certain he had feelings for her but the Batman would not allow himself to love her. After their last meeting, when he had insulted her integrity, she had allowed herself to wallow in anger, but as the days passed she began to see the motivation behind his words. He was jealous. It sent a tiny thrill though her even as the insult stung. Yes, he did want her, but how long much longer would she wait for him?

The wind grew chilly and she went inside and closed her terrace doors. As she slept she dreamed of waltzing with a bat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey," Superman waved to Diana who was just walking out of a briefing with some team leaders. "Love the new look," he said and tugged on her hair gently.

"Thanks. I wasn't planning to get my hair cut, but after yesterday I didn't have a choice. Besides, a change could do me good. Hera knows I need to shake things up." Diana's tone was more sullen than she intended and she winced at her own words.

"Is everything ok?" He stopped and looked at Diana, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yes," she reassured him, "I'm fine. I have been so busy with the League and the UN that I hardly have time for me anymore."

"Oh," he said quietly. "I understand how that feels. Let me pass along some advice a good friend once gave me. Take a break." He smiled with all the boyish charm he could muster.

"You're friend sounds wise," she said, her lips quirking into a cocky smile.

"Smartest woman I know, aside from Lois of course."

"Of course," she said and laughed. "How is Lois?" Diana knew Lois from her work at The Daily Planet, and had met her only a handful of times. She had been polite, but she had not been overly friendly. Shayera had told her once that Lois did not like her because of the rumors about her 'romance' with the Man of Steel. Utter nonsense, but people loved gossip and with their matching costumes she figured they looked like a matching set.

"Lois is great," he said. "She is working this lead and the story could be big. Really big."

"That's great," she said, happy for the other woman. Lois was a success in what was a male dominated profession so Diana felt pride in her achievement. "I hope she cracks it wide open. That's what they say, right?"

"Yep," he said. "Listen, I gotta' run and get some work done before the meeting later. See you then, ok?"

"Yeah," she turned toward the infirmary, "see you later."

Fire, she learned, was still in the infirmary and she wanted to check on her before she went to the weekly meeting. Diana entered the infirmary and greeted J'onn with a quiet wave. He was going over Fire's chart when she approached.

"How's she doing?" she whispered. Fire was lying in the bed asleep, her shoulder and chest wrapped in thick beige bandages. After J'onn had checked her out yesterday they discovered two broke ribs and some internal bruising from her fall. J'onn had kept her overnight for observation.

"She is progressing well. How are your wounds Diana?"

"Healing and less painful with the burn cream the nurse gave me."

"Mind if I take a look?" He set Fire's chart down and headed to the exam room. Diana followed and allowed him to inspect the burns.

"They are healing well, but continue to use the cream until they are healed. It will prevent infection and minimize the scarring."

"Alright."

"You've changed your hair," he said in his usual way that indicated interest but not enthusiasm. She nodded.

"Got pretty singed yesterday so I got it cut. I like it," she swung her head from side to side and smiled.

"It suits you," he said and turned. "Excuse me, but I need to get back to the monitor room.

Diana left the infirmary and went to her League office to process some paperwork and review mission reports submitted by the teams she was in charge of. She also reviewed requests by the Citizens Action Committee that was in place to monitor League activities and make recommendations on ways they could better serve the people. The door to her office opened as she was reading their latest memo. Looking up she was surprised to see Batman.

"Hello," she said, her tone and face neutral.

He did not say anything but tossed the tabloid with the picture of her leaving the salon on her desk.

"Don't tell me getting a hair cut damages the reputation of the League," she said. The comment was playful but she did not smile as she said it. After their last encounter she was not sure if they were back on their fairly friendly terms.

"I was just wondering why you concerned yourself with a new hairstyle. I thought Amazons were above that sort of thing." His tone was neutral and she decided he was asking out of curiosity and not some dark ulterior motive. Maybe he had gotten over whatever snit he had been in.

She smiled up at him and said, "The decision was made out of necessity. I had a run in with Volcana and she burned off part of my hair. When Flash tells you your hair looks bad then it looks really bad." She was pleased to see the corner of his mouth lift into what she thought of as the 'Bat Smirk'.

There were only a few minutes before the League meeting so Diana stood to file away her papers in the cabinet behind her desk. She stilled when she felt gloved fingers brush the skin on her back next to her burns, exposed now because of her shorter hairstyle.

"What happened?" His voice was gruff, but not harsh. She looked over her shoulder and felt her stomach do a flip.

"Also burned," she said with a voice that was breathier than she intended. She cleared her throat and said in a stronger tone, "It was all spelled out in the mission report I filed yesterday. I'm sure you know that since you seem to read them all."

They stood that way, her eyes looking into the unreadable white slits in his cowl. After a moment she turned and said lightly, "We need to get going. Batman hates it when we're late."

Batman nodded and walked with her to the door. He placed his hand on her arm and she stopped. Not looking at her he said, "I'm sorry Diana."

Her jaw dropped. She was not sure she had ever heard him say those words before and it left her speechless.

"About the other day, I know you better than that," he went on. "And who you see isn't my business."

Her shock transformed into disappointment tinged with hurt, but she hid them well. She wanted him to care, wanted it to be his business but he was distancing himself again and she had come to expect it.

"Thank you," she said. "You're right, who I choose to see isn't your concern."

She saw him stiffen then but he said nothing as he left her office. Taking a deep breath, she took a moment to collect herself before heading down to the weekly meeting.

…

"There was a break in at the Desert Sands Nuclear Facility last night. Nothing was taken, however," Batman turned at looked at J'onn, "I believe they were testing the security system, looking for weaknesses."

"Agree," the Martian said. "The surveillance footage is poor and does not offer us anything particularly useful."

"Are there any other instillations with security systems similar to Desert Sands?" Diana asked.

"One other," replied Batman. "The Springs Nuclear Facility in New Mexico."

"I'm sure they are on heightened alert since the attempted break in at Desert Sands, but we should send some people to help beef of security at The Springs Facility. We already have people at Desert Sands," Superman said and Shayera made a note on her duty roster.

"I suspect," said Batman, "that whoever is after the uranium already has the kryptonite they need. All the information I am getting is related to nuclear material."

"Lex," said Superman.

"I'm not positive, but it looks that way right now. He's the only person I can think of who would have access to kryptonite and desire to see us destroyed." Batman looked over at Superman and said, "You need to stay away from this one right now. After what happened the last time, he won't hesitate to play up your past to earn sympathy."

"I don't like it, but I agree. I want to be kept informed if anything else comes up." He tilted his head forward and said, "I mean it Batman. No hiding things from me."

Batman said nothing but nodded. Diana wondered what Lex hoped to accomplish with this bomb. Would he use it to destroy the founding members of the League, or would he use it to blackmail the world into handing over power? She puzzled over that problem long after the meeting was over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It isn't just a matter of sovereignty, even though that is important. It is a matter of what is best for the people, and I can assure you that my country will withdraw from the UN if this proposal passes." Diana looked at the ambassador from Russia with a no-nonsense glare.

"And news that terrorists are working to obtain nuclear material doesn't persuade you that one network of information and one government to enforce the law isn't the best option?"

"No," she said, "because when the terrorists are gone who would be next? Who would stop the single world government from becoming a dictatorship?"

"You are being extreme," he began but Diana held up her hand.

"I have seen what happens when one group has ultimate authority and it is terrible. Rest assured, I will do everything I can to stop this proposal."

The ambassador, red faced with anger, walked briskly away. She turned and nearly ran directly into an American military officer.

"Pardon me," she said, then narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, don't I know you?"

"No, ma'am, not directly anyway. And I am the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. I wanted to tell you that I completely agree with what you said."

"Thank you. Your nation has been one of our best allies in this debate." She smiled at him then. "I'm Diana, Ambassador of Themyscira," she said and held out her hand.

"Yes, ma'am I know. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Steve Trevor," he said and took her hand.

"Trevor?" she repeated, tilting her head.

"My father," he said. "I'm Steve Trevor Junior."

She grinned at him then, understanding why he looked so familiar. He had his father's sandy hair and strong jaw, but his eyes were green and his nose was narrow. 'His mother must have been beautiful,' she thought.

"Your father was a good man. I met him, once."

"Yes," he said, "he told us about it, more than once actually. Called you his Angel." Steve blushed and Diana found it incredibly endearing.

"Listen, I'm hungry, would you like to get lunch?" she asked.

"I'd love to," he replied.

…

"So, you followed in your father's footsteps?" Diana stirred her iced tea and smiled.

"In a way. After high school I'm ashamed to admit I wasn't exactly on the straight and narrow. The military straightened me out and gave me a second chance. Now I do work that I love and I feel like I can make a difference."

"I'm sure he's very proud of you. How is he?"

"Still kicking," he laughed. "Last week he told me he wanted to go sky diving." Steve sighed and said, "Of course, his doctors said that was a bad idea but he is still plotting behind their backs." Diana laughed and took a bite of overcooked pasta.

"Ugh," she said, "this food is hardly fit to eat."

Steve made a face and agreed. "You're telling me. This _is_ better than some of the M.R.E.'s we had when I was in the Middle-East." Steve toyed with his food but never took his eyes of Diana. She pretended not to notice that he was staring. Then he took a deep breath and said, "I know this really nice Italian place in Washington. Maybe, when you have some free time, we could have dinner there."

He was bold, and she admired that trait. "I'd like that," she said. She was amused that he was speechless, his face frozen in surprise.

"Sorry, but I didn't really think you would say yes. I mean," he grinned sheepishly, "you are, and let's be honest, out of my league."

"Are you saying you don't want to have dinner?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" He held up his hand, "I'd love to. Just let me know when you're free."

"Tonight I have a State Dinner to attend. Tomorrow and the next day I am scheduled to work at Justice League Headquarters, and I'm attending a charity function in Metropolis on Friday night. How about Saturday?"

"Yes," he stammered just a little, "that's perfect." He looked down at his food and then pinched himself, hard. "Ouch!"

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, her lips quirked.

"Wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming." He looked up and smiled. "Guess I'm not."

…

"Second appearance in the tabloids in as many weeks, Princess," Batman said, tossing the tabloid paper on the commissary table where she was seated. The caption read:

"An Amazon and a Gentleman, Romance blooms at the UN!"

"Oh my," Diana said, a secret smile stole across her face as she saw it was a picture of her and Steve, laughing, at lunch the day before.

"Well?" Batman said, his voice stern.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up with a bland expression, "I thought we decided who I saw wasn't your business?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Steve Trevor, Jr., thirty-nine, enlisted after a drug related incident during college at age 22. No charges were filed. Lives in Washington DC in a condo he purchased three years ago after his mother's death. Earned a masters degree while enlisted and is currently working on the general staff of UN Ambassador Williams as Air Force adviser but the details of that assignment are classified so deep even I can't tell what he's up to. You met his father during World War II. Shall I keep going?"

Anger speared through her and she said, "If you know his life story why bother asking me?"

"When a member of the League is having a relationship with a member of the US Military it becomes the League's business. I don't have to remind you that we aren't exactly on good terms."

Considering the League's past, the Cadmus project, and the still strained relationship between the government and the League, Diana admitted that he might have a point. It made her angry that she had not even considered any of this herself, and that Batman did not trust her judgment. But, than again, he did not trust anyone but himself.

"Alright," she sat back in her chair and folded her hands. "I met him for the first time yesterday. When he told me who is father was I invited him to lunch so we could talk." She paused, not sure she wanted to tell him she had a date with him, but she was certain he would find out. He always did. Straight forward was the approach she decided on. "He asked me to dinner Saturday. I accepted."

"Diana has a date?" Shayera walked over to the table and leaned her hip against it. Batman glared at her back.

"Yes," she said, her aggravation simmering beneath the surface. "I am having dinner with him Saturday night. His name is Steve Trevor."

"A Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force," Batman added.

"Oh, military man." Shayera nodded. "Gotta love a man in uniform."

"Batman thinks I might divulge League secrets, or maybe he thinks that Steve is working for the government and will try to get information out of me."

"It isn't outside the realm of possibility, Princess," he said, his voice cold. "Don't be so naïve," he added and walked away in a swirl of black cape.

"Well," Shayera said and slid into the seat across from Diana. "Someone's jealous."

"Jealous!" Diana shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. He was just being paranoid. And insulting."

"No," she said, resting her chin on her hands, "I know men, Princess, at that man was jealous."

"We're just friends," Diana protested. "He values me as a member of the team. I heard him say so."

"Denial. Pure and simple. Batman is too stubborn to see a good thing when it is staring him in the face." Then Shayera smile, "But, you know all about stubborn, don't you?"

Diana straightened in her chair. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Standing, Shayera said, "Oh nothing. Listen, have fun on your date, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks," Diana said as she walked away, Her mind was reeling. Did Shayera really think Bruce was jealous? And why would he be jealous anyway? Wasn't he the one pushing _her_ away, rejecting _her_ advances?

"And men think we're complicated," Diana muttered and stood. It worried her to realize that she took a certain amount of twisted pleasure in the thought of Batman being jealous, but she quickly smothered it. Right now she had to focus on getting through two days of League work, a charity ball and her first real date since coming to Man's world. There was no way she was going to let Batman ruin it for her, whatever his motivations might be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bruce Wayne stood inside the Grand Ballroom inside the Metropolis Ritz, a dizzy blond on his arm who's name he could not quite remember, watching Lex Luthor hand over a check to the new Metropolis City Center. The blond on his arm, Mamie or Mary – he could not remember, was chattering about some movie which she had been cast in and how it was her ticket to Hollywood. Bruce could not care less, but he nodded and smiled as if he were interested.

When the invitation had arrived Bruce was going to turn it down until his secretary told him that Lex was planning to attend, and donate a hefty sum. That would have been inducement enough, he enjoyed one-upping Lex in the charity department, but then she had mentioned that Wonder Woman was scheduled to appear. That cinched it. And so, he waited and observed and tolerated – Lord, was it Mitzy – while he mingled among the powerful and elite.

"Ohh, there she is," crooned his date as she pointed to the far side of the ballroom. Flash bulbs popped and crackled around her as she entered. The security guards had to hold the press back. "Isn't Wonder Woman amazing? You know," she pitched her voice lower and leaned in, "I hear she and Superman are an item. Makes sense, seeing as they have the same color of costumes and all."

"You think they are dating because they dress in the same colors?" Could she be more absurd? "Makes perfect sense," he said, and winked. She sighed and wrapped her arm around his. Inwardly he groaned.

The band was playing soft music and his date – maybe it was Miranda – looked at him with soft eyes and said, "Dance with me Bruce?"

"Of course," he said, and led her to the dance floor. As he danced she told him about the last ball she attended, how bad the food was but that was ok because it had an open bar. One ear was listening to her talk, but the rest of him was acutely aware of the stunning Amazon across the room. She was wearing a gold halter dress that draped over body to the floor. Her hair was loose and kind of messy. It looked like she had just rolled out of a bed that had not been used for sleeping and he wanted to run his fingers though it and muss it some more.

"Bruce?" his date said louder, "Did you hear me? I asked if you have ever met Wonder Woman?"

"I don't really know her that well. We just danced. Once," he said and felt a familiar pang of regret.

"Wow," she said, her eyes bright with excitement. "It's almost like dancing with her too!"

Bruce laughed, "If you say so."

He maneuvered them across the dance floor when he noticed Lex making his way toward Diana. He was within earshot when Lex tapped her on the shoulder, his trademark smile in place.

"Good evening, your Highness," he said with a bow. His eyes had a mocking glint and he saw Diana's jaw tighten. Then, he held out his hand.

"Lex," she said, ignoring his outstretched hand. "I suppose you should be commended for your attendance tonight and your generous donation." Her words were clipped and he knew Diana well enough to know she was restraining a fair amount of anger.

"Indeed, I feel the plight of inner city youth is one that society shouldn't ignore, and it is my duty as a civic and spiritual leader to set a good example."

Diana smiled a brittle smile, a smile that was nearly a snarl. "I suspect this is more about your image than any true philanthropic instincts, but your money is as good as anyone's and it will be used for a good cause."

'Lord, she's wonderful,' he thought.

"Yes," simpered the president of the charity, a harassed middle-aged woman in an ill-fitting gown, "Mr. Luthor's check was second only to Bruce Wayne's." Looking over and seeing Bruce with his dance partner and waved him over. Bruce, eager to separate himself from – maybe it was Marissa – excused himself and walked over to the president. "Here is our biggest donor," she said with a smile, "Bruce Wayne."

"Hello Mr. Wayne." She looked at him, her eyes calculating. "I'm sure the charity appreciates your generous donation."

"As someone who has never wanted for anything, I feel I should help those who want for too much." Casting his playboy smile her way she lifted her chin a fraction.

"Actually, didn't we meet before?" She cocked her head to the side, causing her hair to slide away from her neck leaving the smooth skin bare. He had an urge to lean over and nip that flesh.

"I'm flattered you remember. It was a few years ago."

"Yes, in Paris" she said, her expression betraying nothing. "I believe we shared part of a dance."

He grinned at her. "We never did get to finish our dance," he said, using the very words she had spoken to him in Kasnia when she first discovered that Bruce Wayne was also Batman. That was also when he discovered she was far cleverer than he gave her credit for. "Maybe we could dance again tonight," he said, turning on the charm, "if your dance card isn't full already?"

"Perhaps," she said and allowed the president to lead her to the next donor.

"She is indeed a wonder," said Lex as they watched her walk away.

"I don't know what they feed them on Themyscira, but it sure works from this angel."

Lex chuckled and said, "How are you Bruce? Still burning the candle at both ends?"

Bruce turned and offered a cocky grin, "As long as the shareholders see a hefty dividend it doesn't really matter what I do."

"I was reading about your merger with Ryland Corp. That was a smart business move."

"Apparently my wick hasn't burned all the way down," he replied. He saw his date making her way toward them and said, "If you will excuse me, I appear to be neglecting my date."

"Of course, Bruce."

"Brucie," she said with a pout as he approached her, "I wanted you to introduce me to Wonder Woman."

"I'm sorry," he said and took her arm to lead her to the bar. "How about I buy you a drink?"

She huffed, but took the cosmo he ordered for her and drank it in two gulps. With any luck she would be good and toasted when he slipped out for patrol and never notice he was gone.

After her second cocktail was consumed she hiccuped, groaned, and excused herself to the ladies room. As she hurried away he sighed with relief, happy to have even a brief respite from her inane chatter.

"She seems … charming," said an all too familiar voice behind him.

"She has a certain charm," he replied, his voice pitched deeper than Bruce's traditional baritone, as he turned to face her.

"At least I know now what kind of woman interests you," Diana said dryly before sipping her champagne.

"You have no idea," he said very darkly, his eyes burning into hers. Her eyes widened, but just for a second, and he was satisfied with her reaction.

"Oh," said the president as she hurried toward them, "Bruce, why don't you and Diana take a turn around the dance floor?"

He saw Diana stiffen, but her smile never faltered.

"Yes, your Highness, why don't we?" He offered her his arm and waited. Her eyes were direct, but she hesitated before taking his arm. All eyes were on them as they took the floor and he knew Bruce Wayne would be plastered all over the society pages in the morning. Good for his reputation, bad for hers.

The song that began to play was a romantic ballad and gave him anexcuse for pulling her close. He found if he lifted his thumb a fraction of an inch he could brush it against the smooth skin of her lower back. He did so often. She smelled amazing, like clean sea air, and felt soft and warm in his arms. Longing for her, for a life with her, slammed into him with the force of a tidal wave. Forcing it down he decided talking was better than merely dancing.

"We should probably be talking," he said. "Don't want the press speculating about us too."

Her response was to pull back, but he was not ready to end the contact between them that he considered forbidden. He held her firm. With her strength he knew she would not be held if she did not want to be. When her brief struggle ceased he felt satisfaction swell within him even as he cursed himself for enjoying it.

"Maybe you shouldn't hold me so close," she replied, her voice low and soft. "Of course, you have a reputation to uphold."

"The rumors about my love life are greatly exaggerated," he said, letting his cheek brush against hers and feeling her muscles go slightly lax in response.

"I'm sure that isn't my business," she said, not bothering to hide the hurt in her voice, "just like mine isn't yours."

An image of Steve Trevor holding Diana this way, of him kissing her, of him making love to her, invaded his imagination and he tightened his hold on her, but she was not his to hold and he loosened his grip.

"You know how I feel about relationships, Diana." 'You're hiding again,' a voice in his head taunted, 'and you are a coward.' He said as much to her as to himself, "I have my reasons."

"I know so just shut up and let's enjoy this dance."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I want to thank all the people who have read the story and taken the time to leave a review. You guys are the best! I am sorry I have not responded to your comments individually but I am so busy working on this story, and my original fiction work at FictionPress, that I have not carved out the time. Bad, bad author!!_

_So, please do not feel neglected if I do not send you a message thanking you for your review. Rest assured I appreciate all feed back and hope you all continue to enjoy the story._

_And, if you are interested in my original story it is linked in my profile. _

_TTFN!!_

_GG_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Oh," said the president as she hurried toward them, "Bruce, why don't you and Diana take a turn around the dance floor?"

Somehow Diana managed not to shriek with laughter at the suggestion. 'Amazons do not shriek,' she reminded herself sternly.

"Yes, your Highness, why don't we?" he said to her, his eyes lit with mischief she could only attribute to the Bruce Wayne side of his personality. He offered her his arm and she remembered Paris when he had asked her to dance.

"Alright," she said and slipped her hand into his. Nostalgia was her justification for not turning him down cold.

As they stepped out on the floor the band began a slow romantic song and Bruce pulled her close against him. His hand was on the small of her back, which was covered by her dress. The backline, however, dipped low and his thumb occasionally traveled up and caressed her bare skin. It was terrible, and wonderful, and sent shivers through her. Rational thoughts were nearly impossible for her. She was aware of every part of him, of the sweet torture of his thumb as it stroked the sensitive skin of her back, his breath against her ear.

"We should probably be talking," he said after a moment, his voice somewhere between Bruce's and Batman's. "Don't want the press speculating about us too."

She tried to pull back slightly but he held her in place. "Maybe you shouldn't hold me so close," she suggested. "Of course, you have a reputation to uphold."

"The rumors about my love life are greatly exaggerated," he said, his cheek brushing against hers. Her vision began to tunnel slightly and she hardly noticed any of the other couples on the floor now.

"I'm sure that isn't my business, just like mine isn't yours," she said softly, hoping to remind him of the distance he forced between them. His hand tightened on her back, but just for an instant.

"You know how I feel about relationships, Diana," he said. "I have my reasons."

"I know," she said sadly, "so just shut up and let's enjoy this dance."

And he did just that, not saying anything to her even as he released her and walked back into the crowd. Soon another set of arms was holding her and she had to force a cheerful smile to her mouth and pretend that her soul did not ache. 'Amazons are not weak,' she told herself again and again as she danced with partner after partner. It was the only defense she had between raging sorrow and blinding anger.

After three more dances she was walking back toward the president of the charity when Lex stepped in front of her and asked her to dance. Her immediate reaction was to refuse but she saw the speculative glances of the other guests, and saw the peering eyes of the few members of the press allowed inside the function and nodded.

As he led her out to the floor the band began an up tempo tune and she thanked the gods for it. She had absolutely no desire to slow-dance with Lex.

"You are a wonderful dancer," he said.

"Thank you," she responded, not offering him a return compliment. With some satisfaction she noted his mouth hardened for just a second.

"What will it take for me to earn the League's trust?" His face was a mask of concern but she hardened herself against him. He was a well-known liar.

"I'm not sure you could ever do enough good to earn it. We have seen this all before. There is always an ulterior motive."

"So harsh, Princess," he said and tisked. "Well, I will just have to prove that I have changed."

The song was ending and she was already stepping out of his arms. "You do that Lex," then she leaned in and whispered, "but when you fall back on your 'old ways' we will be there to take you down. Count on it."

Holding her head high she walked away. She scanned the room for Bruce but she did not see him anywhere.

…

Diana entered her hotel room and slipped off her shoes. They were beautiful but were sheer torture to wear, and she was relieved to have them off. Walking into the bathroom she unzipped the gown and hung it on the padded hanger on the back of the door. She then slipped into a thick cotton robe and went back into the bedroom to get ready for bed. She took her laptop from the desk to bed with her and checked her email.

She scanned them quickly, not wanting to get involved in international politics right before bed, when an email from Queen Audrey of Kasnia caught her attention. It read:

_Diana,_

_How are you darling? It has been so long since I have seen you, and I am simply wretched from missing you!_

_I am pleased to tell you that construction of the new palace is complete and I am planning a party to celebrate. I will be sure to send you an invitation and I hope you will find time to come._

_My father's health is stable, but his progress has stalled. The doctors tell me he may never improve above his current level. He is able to get around in a motorized chair but he will never walk again. It is terribly sad._

_Now, for the real reason I am writing. I was attending a party last night and during the party I mentioned to one of the guests how I would love to visit Greece, since I am friends with the esteemed Wonder Woman, and he offered me the use of his villa in Mykonos for a whole month! The weather will be warm and I plan to work on a nice winter tan. Do you think you would have time to join me there? I could not ask for a better ambassador to Greek culture than you. Please say you will?_

_I plan to go out beginning next week, but I will not be able to stay the whole month. The Senate will be in session and I must be home to keep an eye on things. You may stay as long as you please. I have already spoken with the owner and he does not mind at all. He actually seems to think it will improve his property value!_

_I am going to arrive there next Sunday night. Please, at least think about it?_

_Audrey_

Well, the timing could not be better. The UN was not scheduled to be back in session until the end of the year. All she would have to do is ask Superman if she could have the month off of her regular League rotation. Really, she could not ask for more considering she would be able to spend a few weeks alone on a Greek island. She did not hesitate before sending an email to Audrey that she would love to go, and wanted to spend the full month there.

She then emailed Clark to inform him of her plans, asking him to keep the details between just the two of them, before shutting down her laptop and setting it aside. Lying back against the pillows she opened the novel she had been reading when her League Communicator beeped.

"This is Diana."

"Hey, it's Superman. I just read your email."

"Why are you still up?" Her concern was difficult to disguise.

"I'm working. I have a deadline at The Planet and I have League paperwork. Why are you still up?" he countered in a friendly tone.

"I was at a charity ball. It is after 2am. Didn't we discuss working too hard?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I'm working on it, I promise. Looks like you took your own advice."

"Yes," she said and waited for him to list the reasons her plans were not going to work.

"I hope you have a good time, Diana." He said, surprising her. "I already sent Shayera an email asking her to shift your rotations but I didn't tell her why. I'm sure you will be hearing from her tomorrow."

"I know a week is short notice," she said, feeling just a little guilty now.

"Not going to hear me complain," he said. "What I don't understand is why you want to keep the details between us?"

She sighed and said, "It's complicated."

"It's about Bruce, isn't it?" His voice was filled with quiet concern. Diana suspected he knew about her feelings even thought they had never discussed it.

"Not entirely," she hedged. "I just need some time away from all this. I can't seem to think anymore, I just process and act. I need time to just … be."

"I know," he said. "That's why I go to the Fortress. Sometimes I forget you don't have a place like that."

"I do," she said sadly, "but I am forbidden to return there."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"What's done is done." She waved a hand she knew he could not see. "Anyway, thanks for taking care of this for me. I owe you when I get back."

"Anytime. And, if you need to talk, you know I am always there to listen."

"Thanks," she said and clicked her communicator off. Turning, she turned off the lamp by her bed and pulled the covers up.

Tomorrow she had to finish all the correspondence she had been neglecting and she had her date with Steve that night. Thinking of it made her glow with happiness. Yet, thoughts of Batman threatened to creep into her happy contemplation. She ruthlessly pushed them away. This was her time to be happy and she was going to take it, no matter how good it felt to be held in his arms tonight. He had made his decision long ago and it was time she moved on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

As Clark had predicted, Diana woke to the beep of her League communicator and at the other end was an irate Shayera Hol.

"What's going on Diana," she said by way of a greeting.

"I'm sorry, Shayera. I know it is short notice …"

"Damn right it is." She was grumbling now, not a good sign. "I'm asking again, what's going on?"

She sighed and decided to confide in her. "Can we keep this between us?"

Shayera paused, her voice concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. It's not like that. It's just," she took a deep breath, "I'm taking a vacation."

"That's it? A vacation? Diana, you had me worried for a second. Why all the secrecy?"

"It's kind of out of character for me," she said lamely.

"So was the haircut, but we all managed to handle the news with out falling apart." Her tone was biting, and Diana was growing testy.

"Listen, I don't want to argue about this, just please respect my wishes. The fewer people who know what's going on the better."

Shayera said nothing for a moment then asked quietly, "Does Batman know?"

"No," she replied flatly.

"I see," she said.

"It isn't like that," Diana protested.

"Right. And he wasn't jealous the other day either. You two need to get over yourselves."

"Coming from you, that's almost funny," she snapped.

"Not fair," Shayera said, the hurt in her voice clear as a bell, "my situation was a little different Princess."

Diana cringed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"No, I'm sorry." She heard Shayera sigh deeply. "I'm not good at this … friends thing am I?"

"You and I will never be easy with each other, but you are one of the few people that I consider a friend. Please. Can we keep this between us?"

"Ok, I'll keep your secret, but I think you should confront Batman and force him to admit his feelings."

"You know as well as I do that you can't force Batman to do anything he doesn't already want to do."

Shayera laughed and said, "True. Very true, but if I had to bet on someone who could do it, I'd put my money on you."

"Thanks, I think." Diana smiled.

"I'll take care of things here, but he will notice you're not around. You know he will."

"Well, you don't know where I will be exactly. So, tell him the truth if he asks."

"Sneaky." Shayera sounded amused. "Excited about your date tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'll see you tomorrow and let you know how it goes."

"You do that." Shayera was laughing. Diana grinned.

"Diana out."

…

At the appointed hour her phone buzzed.

"Madam Ambassador," said the security guard, "a Steve Trevor here to see you."

"Tell him I will be right down, thank you."

For the last hour she had been pacing her rooms. She had overestimated the time it would take to get ready and a full hour before he was to arrive she was dressed and waiting.

Dinner was to be casual so she wore what Stephanie had called a 'little black dress.' The straps were wide and the fabric criss-crossed her midsection to cinch at the waist. The skirt was knee-length in a flowing fabric that was easy to maneuver in should trouble arise. She decided low heel pumps would be best since her feet were still sore from the previous night. When Stephanie saw her she beamed.

"You look lovely, Ma'am, truly lovely!"

"Thank you." She had relied on Stephanie to help her prepare for this date and was going to bring her a present back from Greece to thank her. It was the very least she could do. As she left her rooms she remembered the last advice Stephanie had given her: Don't rush downstairs.

She did take her time, and by the time she was in the main hall she had kept him waiting for ten minutes. Stephanie assured her that was traditional even if it was silly. Why set a date for 8pm and not be prepared on time? When she saw Steve she smiled. He was dressed in black slacks, black sport coat and a steel grey shirt.

"You look lovely this evening," he said and took her hand to brush his lips across her knuckles.

"Thank you, you look very nice yourself." She thought he was dignified in his uniform, but it was hard to see past the insignia to see the man. Dressed casually she saw he was very good looking.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Where are we going?"

"Well," he said as they walked toward the entrance, "there is this Italian place that I was thinking of, and after we eat there is a jazz concert at this little place off the circle. A friend of mine is playing."

"I'd like that very much," she said and smiled. As they walked to his car, a sporty red convertible, he looked over and grinned at her like a child. "What?" she asked laughing.

"I just realized ... I'm on a date with Wonder Woman!"

He opened the door to his car and she slid in and he rounded the car and slid in behind the wheel.

"Nice car," she said, admiring the soft leather seats and the sleek instrument panel.

He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "What can I say? I fly jets, I like to go fast!" With that he started the engine and pulled out into traffic.

"Do you love to fly?" She turned to look at his profile in the soft light of dusk.

"Yes," he said, "I never feel freer or more alive than when I fly."

"I feel the same, but I suppose it is different," she laughed softly.

"Yes, I guess it must be." He tilted his head to the side and said, "I guess I hadn't considered that before. What's it like?"

"Oh, no one has ever asked me that before," she bit her bottom lip and considered. "I can't explain how it feels because there aren't words that can express it. I should take you sometime," she added.

"Yeah?" he smiled over at her, "you mean it?"

She nodded and Steve again had that boyish grin. As they pulled onto a long stretch of highway Diana looked at Steve and said, "So, how fast does this car go?"

He laughed, punched the accelerator and said, "Let's find out!"

…

The restaurant was not what Diana had expected. It was not like most of the places she went in her capacity as ambassador, nor was it the cafeteria style of the League Headquarters. Instead, it was decorated with bold colors, the floors were well worn wood, and the walls were covered in what looked like family photos. The air was heavy with the scent of spices and tomato and Diana's stomach began to growl.

"Good evening," said the hostess, "welcome to Aldo's … wait, aren't you … oh my god!" She came around the hostess stand and took Diana's hand. "You're Wonder Woman!"

Heads turned to see the commotion and the room hushed.

"Yes," she said quietly, "I am, and I'm here with a friend for dinner."

"Trevor, the reservation is under Trevor," he said, unable to keep from laughing as they saw the hostess stumble back to the podium.

"Yes," she said, her face pulled into a smile that looked almost painful. "Please, follow me."

Their table was in the back, but that did not stop some bold guests from coming by for her autograph. She signed happily but made it clear that chit-chat was not part of the bargain. Before long the owner and chef came out and asked for her picture, which she happily posed for, along with an autograph. The owner, Giuseppe Aldo, then told Steve the dinner was on him and asked if they wanted the Chef's tasting menu. They agreed and were left in relative peace.

"Sorry about that," Diana said and shrugged, "but it happens a lot."

"I can't understand why," he cocked an eyebrow and Diana smiled.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Listen, I almost did the same thing when I first saw you, but," he looked down at his plate then and said, "but I thought maybe … maybe I would remind her of my dad and she would say yes."

Diana blushed and smiled softly. "That is very sweet," she said and squeezed his hand gently. He looked up and she felt something pass between them. Guilt stabbed her when she found her thoughts turning to Bruce. Really, there was no comparison. One was cold, obsessive and stubborn. The other was attentive, kind, and thoughtful.

Their food arrived and one bite told them the decision to trust the chef was the right one. The food was delicious and Diana ate until she thought she might pop. Once dinner was complete he drove her to the jazz club and they listened as his friend played. The club was dark and not too busy so she arrived at their table unnoticed, much to her relief. The music was good and she was content to sit with Steve, sipping coffee, and enjoying herself. Before long the band ended their set and Steve and Diana decided to leave before the club got too crowded. They took the long way back to the embassy, looking at all the American landmarks, but before she knew it they had arrived.

Steve pulled the red sports car up to the front of the Embassy and shut off the motor. Diana smiled and waited as he came around to her side of the car and opened the door. He offered his hand to her as she got out and she slid her hand easily into his.

"I've had a wonderful evening, Steve. Thank you." Diana smiled at him as they walked to the door. The guards stepped discreetly away giving them a measure of privacy.

"I'm so glad," he said, his hand tightening on hers. "I was hoping we could do it again, if you wanted to."

"I'd love to, but I'm going on vacation at the end of next week, and I will be busy getting myself caught up before I leave. I'm not sure how much free time I'll have."

Steve looked crestfallen until Diana added, "But, when I return I would love to see you again, and if I find myself at loose ends, I could call you." He smiled at her, and she returned the smile. He was so easy to be with, so easy to talk to and he made her feel not only comfortable, but special.

"Then, please do. I'll make the time to see you." Steve stepped closer and said quietly, "I hope you have a good vacation. Is it too soon to tell you I'll miss you?"

He brought her knuckles to his lips never taking his eyes from hers. She shook her head and smiled. When he pulled her forward, slid an arm around her waist, she did not protest. And when he brought his lips to hers in a tender, almost reverent kiss, she allowed it. He deepened the kiss, and she responded as he sank into her. When he drew away he grinned at her. She smiled back and turned to the door.

"Good night," he said as she slipped inside.

"Good night," she returned and closed the door. Smiling, she sighed and started up the stairs to her room. Steve was sweet and she really did want to see him again. While she turned to go up the second flight of steps she thought about the kiss. It was not the clap of thunder she had experienced with Bruce, but it was sweet and warm and she could see herself growing used to such attention.

Opening the door to her room she slipped her shoes off and thought about the paperwork she had been putting off all day. Before she switched on the lights she felt a cool breeze from her open terrace doors. She looked up, suddenly aware she was not alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He had been waiting on her terrace for an hour debating with himself if he should stay or go. She was out with that Trevor guy and it was after 1am. It should not matter to him, he reminded himself, because this is exactly what he wanted. He paced back to the stone rail and waited. Over the last four days he had struggled with the thought of Diana with Steve Trevor. He had real doubts about Trevor's motives, considering the classified nature of his work, but all the digging he did produced nothing that would indicate his interest in Diana was nothing more than what it appeared. Then he had gotten himself good and mad at Diana for accepting Trevor's invitation, but that did not last long. In fact, it had ended the moment he saw her enter the charity ball. It was later that night, as he patrolled Gotham, when he could still smell her perfume on his skin, that he finally admitted the truth of his feelings to himself. He loved her. Love made his irrational side do things that his rational side knew were unwise, such as standing out in the middle of the night waiting for a princess he could never allow himself to have but could not walk away from.

That morning, after the charity ball, Alfred had made a point of folding the newspapers so that the pictures of him dancing with Diana were on top. Bruce had always suspected Alfred would be happy if he invited the Princess to dinner, and his little maneuver confirmed it. And, he wanted that too, deep down. It was easy to picture what it would be like to let her in, even as he rejected the thought. But, why should he reject it? Maybe he should take a risk and let her in?

No, he should go. She would never know that he had been here. His love was an infection that lead to nothing but hurt, pain and death. Gotham needed him and he would not allow a relationship to take him away from his mission. There was always a situation where Batman would be the most effective and if he was distracted by love how effective could he be? Love was just another weapon his enemies would have against him. No matter how strong she was. Reaching for his grappling line he was about to swing off the terrace when a red sports car pulled up to the Embassy.

Batman froze and watched as Trevor helped Diana from the car and walked her to the door. He could not make out their words, the wind and distance making it impossible to hear, but he could see her smile at him. When Trevor drew her hand to his lips his mouth tightened, and he wished desperately the other man would evaporate. That wish, however, was not granted and he felt his gut clench as Trevor drew Diana into his arms and kissed her. Not just a simple, chaste, goodnight kiss, but a kiss that hinted at more. He should turn away and leave now while he was still in control. Nothing good could come of confronting her now.

However, he did not turn and he did not leave. Instead he opened the terrace door waited in the billowing curtains for her to come up. Batman was not thinking rationally at all, and for a moment he reveled in it. The wait was short and he watched her, unaware he was there, slip off her shoes in a familiar move. There was a contented smile on her face that he resented because it had not been him to put it there. Suddenly she stilled and whipped her head around. Her eyes went from shocked to wary in an instant.

"Batman," she said, her voice cool. "Why are you here?"

What could he say to her? What words could he offer that would not lead to pain and hurt? The truth was unacceptable and he questioned his sanity once again as he watched her drop her shoes to the ground and face him with her hands planted on her hips. She was a warrior and she was glorious, and he had never wanted her more.

"I won't ask again. Why are you here, Bruce?"

"Have fun on your date?" he asked, his tone sarcastic.

"Yes, in fact I did." She lifted her chin, challenging him. "And it is _my_ business. I think you should leave."

His jaw clenched. All the words he had wanted to say dried up into dust on his tongue. All he could see was Trevor kissing her, holding her and seeing it felt worse than he could have imagined. Without thinking he crossed the short distance between them, his cape billowing in the cool night air. Roughly he grabbed her arms and pulled her against him. He was rewarded by her shocked gasp before pressing his mouth to hers in a punishing kiss.

She opened for him immediately, her hands gripping his sides as he held her. All his frustration, desire and self-loathing were poured into the kiss. He invaded her mouth, their tongues sparring as if in battle, and moved his hands to her back, feeling her soft curves and hard muscles. Tightening his hold he pressed her more closely against him and she moaned as he did so. The kiss began to change in intensity and soon he was worshipping rather than punishing. She moaned again, deep in her throat, and a warm tear rolled down her cheek and onto his. Instantly he pushed her away.

Her blue eyes were heavy with desire and wet with tears. When she looked at him guilt twisted inside him.

"Bruce," she said, her voice trembling. She reached for him and he stepped back. Her mouth hardened and the warrior was back. "Why?" she demanded.

"I figured if you were handing out kisses I might as well get in line," he said, his tone purposefully hurtful. She responded in the way he least expected.

She punched him.

He flew through the open doors and slammed against a stone bench on her terrace. He was able to move in time to avoid the next hit which broke the bench in to two pieces.

"I am finished with this Bruce. Do you hear me?" She charged him again, and again he evaded her. "I have offered myself to you and you refused me. Now, when I move on as you claimed you wanted you come here and … insult me?"

"I can't be with you," he said. Diana stilled. Knowing his voice was gruff and tortured but not really caring, he said, "I won't let myself have you, but I can't watch you with someone else."

She looked at him, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. If she felt sympathy for him she hid it well. "You'll have to decide Bruce because I am ready to move on." She lowered her head and sighed sadly. "What did you think, I would wait on you forever?"

He simply had no reply because deep down he had not considered what would happen if she met someone else. There was no protocol or emergency plan if she fell in love with another and he hated himself for thinking in those terms.

"I want you to go," she said with finality. "Unless you can come to me freely, unless you can give me a place in your life as an equal and not as a liability, unless you can give me the whole of you with no regrets I do not want you to touch me again." She paused, one tear streaking down her cheek and glinting in the silver moon light, "I won't wait for you Bruce."

She turned away then, went inside her room and closed the door behind her. The sound of the lock clicking caused a bubble of panic inside him, but he suppressed it and, using his grappling line, swung away. Deep inside him his heart was screaming to go back, to tell her how much he wanted her and how afraid he was that she would be driven away by his darkness, or worse be hurt by the criminals he fought against. Batman needed time to consider before he acted, because that was his way, but Bruce was ready to fight for her. For tonight he would walk away.

That night's patrol was the longest of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"We had a nice time," Diana said, sipping an iced mocha and smiling at Shayera and Flash. "He took me to this little Italian restaurant he knew and after we went to a jazz club downtown to listen to a friend of his play."

"Sounds fun," Shayera said. They were sitting in the commissary, and Flash was speeding through a tray of sandwiches.

"What kind of car did he drive?" Flash asked between bites of a chicken salad sandwich.

"Audi TT, red," she responded and Flash whistled low.

"Nice wheels," he said.

"And did he make any moves on you," Shayera prompted, "maybe kiss you goodnight?"

Diana blushed and Shayera laughed. "He kissed you didn't he?"

"Ok, now we are getting to the good stuff," Flash said with a grin.

Diana laughed and sighed, "Yes, he did kiss me."

"And?" both Shayera and Flash said.

"And, it was … nice."

"Nice? Just … nice?" Shayera cocked an eyebrow. Flash, who looked disappointed, powered through another sandwich.

Diana looked out of the window remembering what happened after her date. She was not going to tell them how Batman had come to her and kissed her the way she had always wanted him to. And she was not going to tell them how he had insulted her and pushed her away yet again. It was like a broken record and even she was tired of hearing it.

"Yes, nice." She looked back at Shayera. "It was brief, but pleasant and I am looking forward to kissing him again."

Shayera laughed then and shook her head, "You're priceless."

Diana frowned but said nothing. Over Shayera's shoulder she saw John and Vixen walk in. They were deep in conversation and neither of them looked happy. Flash, who was finished with the sandwiches now, said, "John and Vixen just walked in. And Vixen looks angry."

Shayera stiffened, her fork stopped in mid air.

"I'm not going to look," she said quietly, then turned her head to the side to try and sneak a peek.

"Well, they have been having a hard time lately, considering that …," Diana leaned forward, "Oh my, she just dumped her tea on his head!"

"Really," Shayera asked and turned around fully to see a dripping Green Lantern glaring at the door. "Oh my," Shayera said and chuckled. "She got him good."

"Poor GL," Flash said.

"Are you kidding, he probably deserved it." Shayera smiled with satisfaction.

Diana smothered a laugh and took a sip of her drink. She wondered to herself if John was finally finished with Vixen and she wondered what that would mean for Shayera. She knew Shayera still had deep feelings for John and hoped that maybe there was still a chance for them.

…

Two day later Diana was sitting in her office at the UN building, sorting the last of her paperwork before she left for her vacation, making sure that her assistant would be able to find everything she might need. She was almost finished when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called, wondering who would be around when the UN was out of session. When Steve appeared she smiled with pleasure. "Steve, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't know the US Ambassador was still here."

"He isn't but I had a report due and I wanted some peace and quiet to work on it. I noticed you were here and was wondering if you had plans for lunch?"

Diana looked the clock and noticed it was almost 2pm. "No, as a matter of fact I lost track of time and forgot to eat. I have two hours before I have to report back to League Headquarters. Let me just finish up here and we can get something, ok?"

"Great, I'll wait in the lobby."

Diana hurried to finish her work as Steve left the office. It made her smile to think that he had taken the time to come see her, and she was glad he had. Filing the last of her work she grabbed her jacket and headed down to the main lobby.

"Alright, all finished," she said and he held out his hand. She took it easily and followed him out to the parking garage.

"Did you drive?" he asked.

"No, League transported me. I can get direct transport back when we're finished."

"Oh," he said, looking slightly bemused. "So, when do you leave for your trip?"

"Day after tomorrow," she said. "I am really looking forward to it. A very good friend of mine is going with me and I have not seen her in … well I guess it's been a year and a half. I have been working non-stop and have not had time to visit her."

"I'm glad you'll get a chance to relax, even if that means I have to wait a month to see you again," he said and smiled.

Diana blushed. "Where are we going to eat today?" she asked, hoping it would be another homey place like their last date.

"Well, I was thinking we could hit this hot dog stand near the park, then go for a walk? It's such a nice day."

"I'd like that," she said, pleased with his choice. It was just the sort of normal activity she was hoping for.

"Then let's leave the car here and just walk over." He turned and they walked toward the exit, her hand held firmly in his. She grinned at the casual intimacy.

"I had a really good time the other night," she said.

Steve looked over at her and squeezed her hand, and pulled her to a stop. "So did I. I'm glad I got to see you today." He gently cupped her cheek and brushed his lips across hers. As he pulled away Diana felt almost lightheaded.

"Sorry, but I've been thinking of that ever since I drove away Saturday night."

"I'm not complaining," she said with a cocky smile.

"Good to know," he said and they headed down to the park.

The weather was cooler now that fall was in full swing but the sky was clear and the sun was bright making it a nice day for a walk. After they purchased their hot dogs they headed down a path toward a small pond. There was a family by the water and the little girl, who was wearing a fuzzy pink jacket, was tossing crackers into the water with wild abandon. They stopped at a bench and sat. While they talked about trivial things they watched the people in the park and ate.

"Well," said a voice behind them, "fancy meeting you here."

Diana felt her stomach lurch. Slowly she turned and saw Bruce Wayne walking up behind them.

"Mr. Wayne, what an unexpected surprise." She stood and so did Steve. Forcing a smile to her lips she said, "Let me introduce you to Lieutenant Colonel Steve Trevor. Steve, this is Bruce Wayne, Gotham billionaire."

Steve and Bruce shook hands and she saw Bruce quietly sizing the other man up. Steve, who was observant, noticed the assessment and began one of his own. 'Oh Hera,' she thought as she watched them.

"Lieutenant Colonel, huh?" asked Bruce, his tone light. "You moved up the ranks pretty quickly."

"Not really," he said. "I've worked hard and I'm on track to make Colonel in the next two years."

"Career military then?"

"Yes. The work I do is fulfilling and I feel like I can make a positive impact. It's the best job in the world," he said, his tone implying that Bruce Wayne's lifestyle left much to be desired.

"What brings you to New York?" Diana asked, hoping to intercede. Steve reached down and casually twined his fingers with hers. Bruce's shoulders went suddenly stiff. She got the impression that Steve was marking his territory and was not sure how she felt about that small display of dominance.

"I had a meeting with the State Energy Comission," he said, his voice tighter than it was before. "Wayne Enterprises is working on a fuel cell that might be useful for powering cars and light aircraft. The fuel cell would help us end our dependence on foreign oil and has zero emissions. It's a win-win. I was at a hearing with the scientists who are working hard to make the technology more affordable."

"I had no idea," Diana said. "As an advocate for the Environment I hope you and your scientists are successful."

She fully expected him to excuse himself now and walk away, having obviously interrupted a private moment, but instead he turned back to Steve and asked, "So, how'd you managed to score a lunch date with the Princess?"

Steve narrowed his eyes and said, "I asked her."

Bruce laughed, but Diana knew that laugh, it was a Batman laugh, and it was humorless. "Pretty brave asking an Amazon princess out for a hotdog."

"I'm not unapproachable," she said, then turned to Steve and said, "As a matter of fact, I've even been turned down before."

"Really?" Steve looked at her with real surprise. "He must have been crazy."

"Stubborn actually," she replied then turned to Bruce. She noted that he was no longer pretending to smile and felt a surge of guilt. Yes she was mad at him, and yes she wanted him to suffer, but she felt childish throwing his rejection in his face in front of her date.

"Well," Bruce held out his hand to Steve, "it was a pleasure to meet you." He turned his gaze to Diana. His face appeared carefree but his eyes were hard. "Always a pleasure, your Highness."

She nodded and felt relief wash over her as he walked away.

"You've got a history with him?"

"Not really … I mean we've met at some charity functions but we have never gone out. I don't approve of how he treats women."

"To each his own I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose so," Diana murmured. They walked back to the UN parking garage and Diana turned when they stopped before the entrance.

"I don't suppose I'll get to see you again before you leave," he said drawing her close.

"No," she replied softly, allowing herself to be held.

"Then, let me kiss you goodbye now," he said and drew her mouth to his. This kiss was not the tender kiss they shared after their date. Instead Steve kissed Diana with a passion that left her a little breathless. When he pulled away he brushed her hair away from her face and said, "Think of me, Diana."

"Yes," she replied and smiled because she knew she would.

There was a beep in her ear as her League Communicator went off indicating it was time for her to start her rotation.

Steve stood back then and sighed, "Duty calls no doubt."

"Time for my shift. Thank you for lunch. I'll call you when I return."

"Please do," he said entered the garage.

Diana turned to walk toward a grassy field behind the UN building and activated her communicator.

"Diana here, transport for one to Headquarters."

"Right away, Princess," said the familiar voice of Batman.

'Great,' she thought as she felt the transporter hum through her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Batman watched as Diana materialized onto the transporter platform below him. When she stepped off and began to walk toward the wide automatic doors he noted her eyes were trained directly forward. She passed through and did not look at him once. Cursing himself for hoping she would at least glance in is direction, he turned to the computer screen before him and started back on his research.

They were close to breaking the nuclear theft plot, but they were still missing some pieces of the puzzle. He had discovered that the attempted break in at the Sands facility was perpetrated by three low-level meta criminals who were paid by a third-party. The payment was made as a wire-transfer from a bank in the West Indies from an account held by a dummy corporation out of Indonesia. That corporation listed three members who he discovered, upon further research, did not exist.

There were, however, payments into and out of the corporation to different charities that funded or were associated with terrorists or terrorist regimes. Indonesia was slow in freezing the assets of terrorist financers and they did not require a great deal of paperwork proving the identities of the owners of the company. Right now he was going through a list of transactions for the past three years looking for some connection to the West Indies account and to find the real identities of those who started the corporation.

The work took his mind off Diana, and he welcomed the distraction. It had been dumb luck running into Diana at the park that afternoon. Bruce had indeed been in New York to talk to the Energy Commission about the new fuel cell. He also knew Diana was at her UN office that morning and afternoon because he had checked her location using her League communicator. However, he had not planed to see her. He had wanted desperately to avoid her in fact, but when he saw her walking with that Trevor guy the rational part of him shut down and he followed them.

It was a mistake. Just like the kiss was a mistake, but he found that when it came to Diana he was prone to bad decisions. The encounter gave him a chance to observe them and get a feel for the man that he was, in essence, competing with. Now, after having time to reflect, he felt bad about interrupting the way he had. While it had been fun to disturb their easy rhythm at the time, thinking back he saw that his actions had hurt Diana. Just as her words had hurt him.

Making matters worse, they shared the evening rotation, but he was planning to spend it closeted away with is research. Avoiding her would be for the best because he was not ready to deal with her rationally. He was fighting the near constant urge to go to her and offer exactly what she demanded.

"Headquarters," came a stern female voice, "this is Stargirl, come in."

Batman listened as Mister Terrific took the call. "Headquarters, this is Mister Terrific, go ahead."

"We've got trouble in Atlanta. I'm at the chemical plant explosion and the authorities just told us the surrounding area will need to be evacuated. There isn't a lot of time. The fumes are almost instantly toxic and we have a lot of elderly around here. If we don't hurry there will be more casualties than we already have."

"I'll assemble a team and we will transport to your coordinates."

"We'll be waiting."

Batman checked the duty roster and saw that, aside from Diana and himself, Booster Gold, Hawk, and, Dove were immediately available. Green Lantern was on a mission in Asia but he could be pulled.

Mister Terrific summoned all the available Leaguer's on their communicators and transported them to Atlanta. As they rematerialized Batman could smell the acrid smell of chemicals combined with the suffocating stench of smoke. He slipped on his gas mask and watched as the rest of the team did the same.

"Diana, you take Booster Gold and Stargirl and start evacuating those closest to the chemical cloud, I'll take Hawk and Dove and start getting people out further back."

As they turned to go Green Lantern transported in. "I hear there is trouble," he said after securing a gas mask.

"Yes," said Diana. "We need to move as many people out as we can."

"Lantern, you go with Diana and start getting people out near the gas cloud," ordered Batman as they headed out.

"On it," he said and they spread out and began moving people.

…

Seven hours later they transported the last of the civilians out of harms way and returned to Justice League Headquarters. Batman watched Diana step off the transporter platform and stretch. She had worked hard during their mission and was covered in soot and streaked with mud from her efforts.

"Ugh," she said as she peeled away her gas mask, "I feel like I could take a shower for a week and still not be clean."

"I think we all stink," Booster Gold said. "Time to hit the showers."

As the team began to head over to the showers in the training facility Batman walked to Diana and said, "We need to talk."

She looked back at him and said, "After I get cleaned up." She wrinkled her nose at him, but her eyes were guarded, and said, "Wouldn't kill you to do the same."

Turning she walked out and Batman scowled at her back. What was he going to say to her in the first place? That he was sorry he kissed her? No, he was not sorry for that. That he was sorry he intruded on her personal time with Trevor? No, he was not sorry for that either. And he was not prepared to face her about his feelings. He was still working those out for himself.

John walked over to Batman and said, "Trouble in paradise?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said flatly.

"Oh come on," John said with a smirk. "It is pretty obvious that you two aren't getting along. Heck, everyone has noticed how you make sure Diana isn't on rotation when you are. And now she's ignoring you." Batman said nothing and John went on, "Flash said she had a date."

"Her personal life is not my …"

"Save it, this is me you're talking to." John looked at him matter of factly. "When are you going to quit being so stubborn and tell her how you feel?"

Batman glared at John and said nothing.

"Fine," John said, holding his hands up in defeat. "But trust me on this, pride is not going to make the need go away. It is just going to make sure you end up alone. Like you were when we went to the future."

"That is my fate," he said darkly.

"Doesn't have to be. Weren't you the one who said that time had already began to degrade and it was an alternate future?"

"It's complicated," he said, trying another argument.

"Buddy," John said slapping him on the shoulder, "love is complicated. But," he turned to walk away, "it sure is worth it."

Batman watched the other man leave and thought about what he said. He was already close to accepting Diana's demands but, and it was hard to admit, he was afraid. Afraid of what letting her in would mean.

"Mister Terrific, I'm going back to Gotham." Batman walked to the platform and waited.

"But your rotation is not over for another three hours."

"I have my communicator. You can transport me if there is an emergency, but Gotham needs me."

"Fine," Mister Terrific said and punched in the coordinates.

As the transporter whisked him away he felt relief wash through him. Yes, he was running away but better that than confronting his fear.

The Cave was damp and dark. Alfred was not expecting him so the lights were turned down low and there was no tray of food waiting. Turning toward his changing area he slipped off his dirty uniform, which went into the incinerator bin because it would be impossible to remove the smoke smell, showered, and slipped on some black sweats. Returning to the cave he saw the lights were back up, but Alfred was not there. Bruce wondered where he was when he felt a presence behind him.

He turned slowly, body tense for an attack, when he scented her perfume. Feeling the familiar tug of desire, he relaxed and turned to look directly at Diana.

"Why did you come here?" He was shutting her out again, and he hated himself for it but he was not ready to deal with this. He needed more time his mind said, overruling his heart as it called him a coward for refusing to face his fear.

"Seems like you wanted to talk, but then you ran away. I'm not letting you. Not this time," she added and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You wanted to talk, so talk to me Bruce."

"I'm not going to apologize for today."

"I didn't expect you would, even though it was rude and inconsiderate." She tilted her head to the side. "What did you want to talk with me about, Bruce?"

"It's nothing. Forget it." He turned to his computers, sat, and started working.

"I …" She stopped then sighed, "Don't shut me out, Bruce."

He stilled, lowered his head and said, "I don't know how to deal with how I feel … about you."

"Yes, I gathered that," she said dryly. "I've been on the receiving end of your hot and cold treatment for two years." He heard her walk over to his trophies, listened as she went from one to another before she said, "Why, when I tried to move on, did you change the rules of the game? I was ready to move on, Bruce. I was, but now … now I don't know."

"Don't let me stand in your way," he said, his voice quiet and sad.

"Don't give me that!" she snapped. "You have feelings for me, even if you won't admit it, and you know I have feelings for you." Her voice was angry now, and her tone was harsh as she said, "It's always been you, Bruce. Always. When I first arrived in Man's world you were the only one who would stand up to me. You're the only one who makes me want to be better, who makes me want to try harder." Her voice softened now and she said, "Your good opinion is the one I value most." She came to him now and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. His body hummed at the contact. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, and I feel like we could hate one another on the path we're on now."

"I can't hate you," he said and covered her hand with his own and closing his eyes. "I could never hate you."

"Then why push me away?"

"I will only hurt you."

Diana stilled. "You've already hurt me," she said and pulled her hand away. "You're arrogant and selfish," she said and walked away.

Bruce stood but she was already transporting out of the cave. He heard the quiet click of the door leading down to the cave as it closed. Alfred was carrying a tray.

"Good evening sir," he said as she set it down. His look was disapproving.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," he said. "Love is not always a burden, Master Bruce. Love can make a heavy heart lighter."

"And what about my work? What about her safety?"

"The Princess does not strike me as the sort of woman who needs protecting," he said, adding, "and she does not strike me as the sort who would misunderstand what you do and demand that you stop. But," he said as he turned to go back upstairs, "you are no fool, and I suspect you already know all that. What you are, young man, is stubborn."

"I love her Alfred." Bruce sat down, misery swamping him. "I love her and I am afraid of what that means."

"If you love her you should tell her." His voice was more sympathetic now. "Everything else will work itself out."

As the door clicked quietly behind his butler's back Bruce closed his eyes and considered what Alfred said. What if he had already pushed too hard? What if the damage was already too deep?

**_Author's Note:_**

_Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. Between a car accident (minor, if you care), work, school, and a doctor's appointment I have had a busy two days. I am looking forward to the weekend, and a lot of sleep!_

_Thanks again to all of you who review! I appreciate your feedback and encouragement! _

_TTFN_

_GG_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Diana transported directly from the cave to the Embassy. Frustration had her grinding her teeth and clenching her fists. Why in Hera's name did she go after him? Was she a glutton for punishment?

Pulling out her suitcases she began to pack for her trip. She went into the bathroom to collect her toiletries when she looked into the mirror and stilled. Her eyes were bright with anger and her face was flushed. Humiliation settled on her and she had to restrain herself from punching out the mirror on the wall. She had once again put herself in a position to let Bruce hurt her, and it was not as if she did not know better. Would he never let her in? Sighing she went back in the bedroom and tossed her toiletries in the suit case then sat on the bed.

"What do I do?" she asked her gods. "Do I fight for him or do I walk away?" There was no answer but she did not expect one. They were testing her, for whatever reason, and it was for her to do as she thought best and hope her actions were the right ones. For a while she just sat there as the night grew darker around her.

…

Two hours later Diana was in her invisible jet speeding toward Kasnia. She had finished her packing, emailed Shayera and Clark to tell them she was leaving a day early, and had contacted Audrey to let her know to expect her a day in advance. Audrey had been thrilled and mentioned that she could see the new palace. The last thing she did was switch her usual League communicator for one that was currently unassigned. Only Clark and Shayera knew she had it and it minimize distractions while she was away.

Once she was within an hour of Kasnia she radioed ahead and was told to land at the Royal Air Field where a limo would be waiting to bring her to the Palace. It was mid-morning when she arrived and the weather was clear and fair. Exiting the plane a driver approached and helped her with her bags. The drive to the palace was short and Diana was amazed by the progress that had been made since her last visit.

It was a large structure made of local granite and stone. There were modern touches but Audrey had kept some traditional elements of Kasnian architecture intact. As the limo pulled around the circular drive Audrey came out of the front door. She was beaming and Diana felt helpless not to do the same.

"Diana, you're here!" Audrey rushed down the stairs and embraced her friend.

"I am so glad you don't mind my coming a day early."

"Of course not, darling! I was hoping to show you the palace before our celebration. You're timing is perfect." Linking her arm in Diana's Audrey led her around the new palace, showing her the improvements that they had made. Diana also got to see Audrey's father who, much to Diana's dismay, was in very poor health.

"You must be exhausted after your trip. I have a room ready for you. It faces north so you will have a view of the forest."

"Thank you, it sounds perfect."

"Just come down when you are ready and we can talk." Audrey paused at the door and said, "I'm really glad you came."

…

After resting Diana changed into grey wool slacks and a red cashmere sweater. It was late afternoon and the West facing windows had gold rays of sunlight streaming through them. Slipping out of a set of French doors Diana wandered to the trees and remembered her first visit and the unpleasant circumstances surrounding it.

Of course those memories included Batman. When she had woken in that abandoned building to find Batman looking down at her she had been elated. He had looked concerned, even if he tried to hide it, and she could not forget the feel of his hands on her arms and legs as she checked her for injuries. Frowning, she turned from the trees and walked back to the palace to find Audrey. She did not come all the way across the globe to pine after Batman.

Diana found her in her office talking on the phone. Her friend seemed agitated and Diana wondered if things in the Senate were worse than she knew. As a member of the UN she was aware of several groups who, for one reason or another, wanted to overthrow the royal family and start their own regimes. Those regimes had support in the Senate, which made the political situation tense. Audrey looked up, waved Diana in, and ended her call.

"I'm sorry," she said as she hung up the receiver, "but I was dealing with the Minister of Finance. He and I have a difference of opinion when it comes to financing our military." Audrey sighed and looked tired. Diana saw that in the last year and a half she had matured quiet a bit. In a way she was glad for it. Party girls were not effective leaders.

"So, the transition from your father's rule to yours has been difficult."

"That is an understatement." Audrey rose and smiled, "But that is enough talk of unpleasant things. How have you been?"

"Busy, like you. Between my work at the UN and my work with the Justice League I don't have much time for a life."

"So you say, but I have seen pictures of you with two different men over the last two weeks." She grinned, "It can't be all that bad."

Diana laughed. "You have no idea." Her smile faded and she said, "Men may be the thing troubling me most."

"Darling, men are ALWAYS trouble. We keep them around because they are nice to look at."

Diana could not help but smile remembering how she had called the men at that Paris club her 'party favors'.

"Sometimes I miss home simply because there are no men there to complicate things."

Audrey wrinkled her nose, obviously finding the thought of a land without men distasteful. "Is it as bad as all that? Which of them is it? The blond in the uniform or the dark haired hunk in the tux?"

"The one in the tux," she replied and frowned.

"You could do worse," she said. "Bruce Wayne is very rich and very handsome."

"He is also very stubborn. One moment he is pushing me away, the next he's kissing me. I know he has feelings for me but he refuses to act on them."

"Hummm, maybe he is afraid to give up his freedom. Men are you know."

Diana wished she could tell Audrey the whole story but that was impossible without putting Bruce at risk of discovery. She decided to change the subject.

"What about your love life? I have not seen much about the Queen of Kasnia lately in the tabloids."

"Oh," she said and her expression softened, "there is … someone, but with things in upheaval here it makes it difficult."

"And he doesn't mind you running off to Greece for a week?"

"No, in fact, we might run into him while we are there." She blushed and Diana laughed.

"Then I look forward to meeting him."

The housekeeper discreetly slipped into the room and announced that dinner was served. They ate and chatted and decided that they would leave the following morning for Greece. Diana was excited and as she got ready for bed she wondered if she would be able to sleep. She should not have worried. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

At dawn a maid woke Diana who stretched happily. She had slept a dreamless sleep and she was feeling refreshed, happy and ready for an adventure. After showering and dressing she went down to breakfast while the footmen saw to her luggage.

"Good morning," Diana said as Audrey entered the breakfast room. Audrey was dressed and looked impeccable but her eyes were still fuzzy with sleep.

"It is far too early, but good morning anyway." She smiled a sleepy smile and went directly to the coffee. After eating they rode to the Royal Airfield. They decided to take one of Audrey's jets rather than Diana's invisible jet so there would be room for Audrey's personal guards. As they took their seats Audrey said, "Sand and sun here we come!"

The flight was short and soon they were landing on the sunny island of Mykonos. Diana smiled as she heard the familiar lilt of Greek all around her. The sun was bright, the air was more tropical and the smell of the ocean made her feel right at home. She soaked it all in, happy with her decision to make this trip.

A car arrived and they were whisked along a sunny beach road to the villa of Audrey's friend. It was a three story white stone and stucco affair with windows overlooking the ocean. Audrey told her there was about three miles of private beach for them to enjoy and that was the first thing they did once they were settled. Lying in a reclining chair on the sand Diana wondered why she had not thought of this sooner.

"Tell me this is not perfect," Audrey said.

"It is wonderful," Diana agreed yet, for a moment she wished she was sharing this moment with Bruce. Sighing, her heart aching for him, she stood and ran into the surf. If she could not forget him with work she would forget him with fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Bruce stood in the League conference room and waited for the weekly meeting to begin. He had arrived early hoping to catch Diana, who was usually ten minutes early for every meeting. Today, much to his surprise, she was not there. For the better part of a week she had managed to stay out of his way. He had not seen or heard from her since she left him in the Cave a week earlier, but he had been busy with work in Gotham and thought little of it. Now he was hoping to catch Diana after the meeting because he planned to ask her to dinner at Wayne Manor. It was a big step for him. Alfred and John's words had forced Bruce to reevaluate his feelings for Diana and he felt he was now ready to take the first tentative steps into a relationship. Dinner would be a good beginning.

Superman came in and waved to Green Lantern and J'onn who were talking by the window. He walked over to the conference table and set his notes down.

"Hello Batman," Clark said cheerfully.

"Superman," he responded flatly.

"We haven't seen much of you this week. Gotham keeping you busy?"

"Gotham always keeps me busy," he replied curtly.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it to the meeting," he said. Clark was watching him as he watched the door. "Did you need something else?" Batman asked, turning to look at his friend.

"No, no," Clark said, and turned his attention to his papers.

Superman started the meeting but Diana was not there. Superman did not immediately address it, starting instead with updates regarding the nuclear plot. Bruce discussed his discoveries regarding the corporation in Indonesia.

"The primary source of funds is from a company called Omega Group, LLC. Majority ownership of the LLC was held by Theo Grant. Mr. Grant is a former board member at Lex Corp."

"There's your connection," said Superman.

"Not quite," said Batman. "Grant left the board of Lex Corp citing 'philosophical differences' between him and Lex Luthor. It seems he confronted Lex about his private research and his work against the League. Three months later Grant went underground after a series of death threats, presumably from Lex, but the police could never tie them back to anyone. This was all three years ago." Batman leaned forward and said, "So, why would his company be funneling money into the hands of terrorists?"

"Blackmail," suggested Shayera. "Maybe Lex has something on him? He could be using it to get revenge by forcing him to do the sorts of things he left the Lex Corp board over?"

"I considered that," said Batman, "But that is when I found out that Grant has not had any activity on his new social security number for the last two and a half years, which is about the time Omega Group began funneling funds into the West Indies account."

"Grant is either dead or out of the picture and Lex, or one of his goons, his in charge of Omega Group," speculated John.

"That is the theory I'm working on at the moment." Batman sat back and continued, "The annual meeting minutes for the last two years were submitted by the secretary, a Ms. Leonora Paul. I am working on any connection she has to Lex Corp. or Lex himself."

"Keep working on it," Superman said. "Sounds like you have made a lot of connections."

"Yes, but none of them lead directly to Lex." Batman was starting to wonder if the work he was doing was a distraction. The paper trail was convoluted, and maybe the person behind the plot set it up that way to keep him off the right track. He was going to have to go over all the clues once more. Absently he wished Diana was around so he could show her his research. She had a flexible mind and could offer him a fresh perspective.

"You may have noticed Diana is not with us today," said Superman. "She is going to be out for the next three weeks and will be unavailable for League work. Until she returns all her team leaders will report to either me or Shayera." He changed the subject then, indicating he was not entertaining questions. Bruce was curious. He was not aware of any covert missions, and he knew about all the Leagues missions, even the ones Clark thought were secret. Her absence had to be personal and he intended to find out exactly what was going on.

The meeting concluded and Superman was collecting his papers when Batman said, "Where's Diana?"

"Unavailable." Clark did not look at him. He just straightened a stack of papers and then stood.

Batman sent Clark his best glare. "Where. Is. She."

"Sorry," he said looking at him at last, "but she asked me not to tell anyone. She … she wanted to get away and was not interested in being found."

"That is irresponsible," Batman said. "She has responsibilities to the League that she can't fulfill if she just takes off with out advance notice."

"Actually," Superman said with a grin, "She told me a week ago she was leaving. She and Shayera worked out substitutions for her rotations, and … where are you going?"

In a swirl of black cape he left the meeting room, Clark grinning at his back. She had made these plans a week ago and did not see fit to tell him? He went immediately to his office and logged into his computer to trace her League communicator. When the result of his search showed her communicator was at her quarters in the Embassy he wanted to throw his computer out of the window. He next searched for the location of her jet but was thwarted when his search turned up an error. She had turned the tracking system off. Both of them.

"Damn it," he muttered. She had anticipated him, he thought darkly. He decided to go to Shayera and ask her. Though, he doubted she would tell him anything useful. He found her in the training room knocking the heads off practice droids with her mace.

He stopped the program, the droids stopping and going slightly lax.

"Hey," she protested, "I wasn't finished."

"You can get back to wasting my money after you tell me where Diana is."

"On vacation," she said and smiled.

"Va-," he paused. Well, she was at least more forthcoming than Clark. "Where?"

"That I don't know. I think the only person she told was Superman." She tilted her head and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

Batman glared at her. She did not even flinch. "Glare all you want. It is a valid question."

"It's … personal. Where's Diana?"

"I can't very well tell you what I don't know."

Batman turned, reactivated her program, and left. He did not bother to ask anyone else if they knew where she had gone. If her plans were truly secret she would have kept the circle small. But, he would find her. They did not call him the World's Greatest Detective for nothing. And when he did find her he would make sure she knew exactly how he felt about being left out of the loop.

…

Three days later Batman was standing on the top of the Gotham Bank Building watching the cars and people buzz on the streets below with a smirk on his face. She had run off to Greece. He should have guessed. The discovery of her vacation destination happened quite by accident. Earlier that evening Bruce was at a party when he had overheard one of the guests, Aeolus Stephanos, telling the host how Queen Audrey of Kasnia and a guest were staying at his villa. He refused to give up the other guest's identity, but when he said she was a 'wonderful woman' Bruce knew instantly who he was talking about.

Now he had to decide what to do. Obviously she had left with no word because she wanted to be alone. He was still angry about that, and he had to admit a little hurt that she did not tell him she was leaving. No matter, he was not going to sit back and wait for her. Gotham was his biggest concern, but he was sure Nightwing could take care of things for a few days. Swinging away into the night he wondered what the weather was like in Mykonos at this time of year.

…

"Mykonos, Master Bruce?" Alfred was looking at Bruce as if he had two heads.

"I have business there," he said, refusing to meet his surrogate father's eyes. "Personal business."  
"Indeed, sir," he said, clearly expecting an explanation. "I was not aware of any business on the island of Mykonos."

Bruce sighed and turned. "It's personal," he said quietly. Alfred said nothing and gave Bruce a look he had not seen since he was a child. He felt the urge to squirm in his seat. If he could not be honest with Alfred then how could he be honest with Diana? It was time to open up. Just a little. "Diana is there. I'm … going to tell her how I feel."

"Very good, Master Bruce. And if I might say, Sir, about time."

Bruce looked at the older man in shock. "I should have known you would say that."

"I used to change your diapers, Sir. I think it is safe to say I know you better than you know yourself. She is good for you and you have wasted enough time." Bruce smiled as Alfred went to make his travel arrangements.

…

The Island of Mykonos was almost like a postcard. White washed buildings, laundry hanging on lines stretched above narrow streets, and jewel blue oceans as far as the eye could see. Bruce had never been to this particular Greek island and was charmed instantly. He checked into his hotel and the desk clerk told him about shopping, restaurants, and mentioned there was going to be a party along the beach that night with fireworks, music and dancing. Taking his room key he wondered if Diana would be there. With Audrey as her companion he imagined she would.

After unpacking he changed into khaki pants and a lose cotton shirt. Jet lag was starting to set in, but he was restless so he decided to take a walk along the water. The midday sun was bright and he watched as sea birds swooped and glided on the ocean breeze. He was walking in the direction of the villa but he was not planning on going to see Diana just yet. Deep down he was not sure exactly when he wanted to approach her, but he knew he needed to see her.

After thirty minutes he could see the villa in the distance. It was a white and stone affair with wide windows and a sweeping patio. Was she there now, he wondered? Just as he was going to turn back he saw her walk out of the French doors onto the patio. She was dressed in a plain white cotton sundress and her hair was held back by a sky blue scarf. She walked toward the water, the wind ruffling her skirt, and stopped where the waves could lap against her feet.

He thought for a moment his heart would stop, the force of his emotions startling him. Thinking back on all the time he had wasted when he could have been with her made him want to go to her now, but he knew he needed to wait. After all the times he pushed her away he wanted to take it slow so she would accept his change of heart with out suspicion. Besides, he wanted to romance her because she inspired those feelings in him.

"Diana," he heard a woman call. "You need to get ready for the party, darling."

"Coming," she called and turned toward the house. He crouched down in some tall grass along the sand and watched as she looked in the direction he was hiding. Shrugging, she went inside and he turned to walk back to his hotel. The party would be a good time to 'run into' Diana.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Diana woke early and smiled as she watched the first rays of sunlight illuminate her room. She had been at the villa for a week and a half and was having a wonderful time. Audrey had extended her stay an additional week because the man that had agreed to meet with her was delayed and Diana was enjoying their additional time together. Originally she had thought she wanted solitude, but what she found was that having her friend around made the trip more interesting and certainly more exciting. Thank Hera she had not decided to dive off any more buildings she thought ruefully.

Rising, she opened the doors to the terrace off her bedroom to watch the day begin. The ocean sounds were comforting and she watched as the birds dipped and glided over the foamy waves in the rosy dawn light. This was her favorite part of the day, the world was still quiet and the air was soft. It was easy to see herself living this way when she was not active with the League and the UN. Maybe she should consider buying a small house on the island as a place to decompress and unwind. It was worth considering.

Turning from the dawn she went to shower and dress for the day. Audrey rose late and spent the better part of the day sunning herself on the beach. Diana thought she would grow tired of inactivity, but after the second day she found it gave her time to catch up on reading and to meditate. In the afternoons she would wander around the island, sometimes with Audrey and other times alone. Shops and food stalls lined the tourist areas, and she had explored those her first day but it felt somehow false. Deeper into the island, where the locals lived and worked, is where she found the true treasures of Mykonos. The people were kind and did not seem to notice or mind that a member of the Justice League was among them. It was refreshing.

In the kitchen the housekeeper was already up and the scent of almond honey cakes had Diana's mouth watering.

"Good morning, your Highness," said the woman in Greek. "Would you care for breakfast?"

"I'll just have some fruit. And maybe some of that wonderful cake I smell?"

The woman blushed and bustled around the kitchen filling a plate with fresh fruit, a honeyed yogurt dip, and a generous slice of cake drizzled with orange syrup. Diana ate with enthusiasm, much to the housekeepers delight, and only stopped when her plate was empty. Sighing with appreciation she thanked the woman and took her coffee out to the terrace to relax until Audrey woke.

Diana did not have to wait long. Audrey woke earlier than usual and had a smile on her face.

"Who are you and what have you done with Audrey?" Diana asked, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Hush," she admonished. "I am not that bad in the mornings."

"Yes, you are. So tell me, what's put the spring in your step?"

Audrey sighed, grinned and said, "I received word yesterday that Gregor is arriving today."

Gregor, Diana thought, was the mysterious man that Audrey had fallen in love with. She wanted very much to get a look at him because she could not help but remember what happened the last time Audrey was in love. Vandal Savage was still locked up in a Kasnian prison and Diana hoped he would rot there.

"I was thinking we could take him to that beach party we heard about yesterday," she said then took a careful sip of coffee.

"I don't really want to go," Diana said apologetically. "Parties are not really for me."

"Don't be a spoil sport! Come, have fun. You shouldn't spend all your time brooding over men."

"I'm not brooding," she protested. Not much anyway.

"Of course you are darling. But, a little music and dancing will chase those blues away. Besides, if you absolutely hate it you can always come back here. No one will force you to stay."

"Oh," she sighed, feeling herself relent to Audrey's whishes, "fine. I'll go. But, I reserve the right to leave early."

"Yes, yes … so, what are you going to wear?"

Diana blinked, "Well, I suppose I could just go in one of those sundresses you made me buy." Audrey had bullied Diana into buying three sundresses, a black bikini, and a floppy woven hat. She had said her wardrobe was far too stuffy for the beach. Now, a week later, she found she agreed and enjoyed the unstructured dresses more than any other clothes she had with her.

"No," Audrey said, "I think a real dress would be better. Something classy and casual. After lunch we will go up and I will help you pick something."

"Whatever you say," Diana sighed.

…

After lunch they were in Diana's room as Audrey was going through the clothes in her closet, silently studying what she had. She pulled a few items out and hung them over a chair then began to rummage through her shoes.

"For a Princess you are seriously lacking in the shoe department." Audrey tisked softly and then pulled a pair of strappy sandals out. "Go ahead and try this on," she said waving her hand at the outfit hanging over the chair. Then I can decide if it will work.

"This is silly," Diana protested. Audrey simply took the clothes and put them in her hands.

"Go, now."

"Fine," she muttered. She changed into the outfit Audrey had selected. It was a white peasant style skirt and a black tank top with a wide silver belt and silver sandals. It looked really nice and she wondered why she had never considered the black tank as something to be worn with a skirt. She usually wore it with jeans.

Stepping out of the bathroom she did a little turn when Audrey twirled her finger.

"Perfect, darling. Casual but pulled together." Audrey then started going through her jewelry, selecting simple silver pendant and a blue scarf. "Use the scarf to tie back your hair and wear this. You will look perfect."

"Alright," she said. She went back in the bathroom to change when the doorbell rang. Through the wall she heard Audrey squeal and dash from the room. Gregor must be here. She slipped her sundress back on, tied her hair back in the blue scarf, and hung the outfit for tonight on the door. Smiling she went down to meet him. Once she met him she discovered he was nothing like what she imagined he would be. He was short, about Audrey's height, and he was blond like she was. He was certainly handsome, but in an innocent way. The contrast between Gregor and Vandal Savage was stark and Diana wondered if her friend wanted someone that bore no resemblance to her ex-fiancée.

"Diana, I want you to meet Gregor. Gregor," she swept her hand toward Diana, "my dear friend, Diana."

"Wonder Woman," he said in thickly accented English. "It is an honor," he swept into a bow and Diana nodded.

"I am very happy to meet you. Audrey has told me so much about you." He smiled at her and she was reminded almost instantly of Wally. She liked him almost instantly.

They decided to have drinks on the back terrace so they could enjoy the ocean view. Audrey sat beside Gregor on a small wicker love seat while Diana sat on a lounge chair. They discussed the weather, Greek culture, Gregor's homeland in Denmark, and what they planned to do that evening. Diana found he was witty and had a sharp sense of humor. He also loved Audrey very much and for that reason alone Diana would have liked him.

"Darling," Audrey said to Gregor, "we are going to this beach party this evening. You simply must join us."

"If it is alright with Wonder Woman," he said. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"I would love for you to come along, and please," she smiled, "call me Diana."

"Then yes, I would love to go." Audrey smiled from ear to ear. Diana decided to give them a little privacy and went for a walk along the water. The sun was warm, but the breeze off the ocean was cool and as she let the waves lap against her toes she thought about her own complicated love life.

She should be thinking about Steve, she admonished herself as she thought of Bruce. He would never be the devoted puppy that Gregor was, but she did not want that. She wanted Bruce and she wanted Batman, and she wanted the passion and the darkness that made them both who they were. No, he would never fawn over her, but she would never tolerate that. He would, she imagined, treat her as an equal, he would argue with her when he felt she was wrong, and he would be her balance just as she would be his. He would match her passions with his own.

Awareness raced up her spine and she felt as if she was being watched. sTurning to investigate she was sidetracked when Audrey called to remind her to change for the party. Turning to sweep the beach and the grassy area behind it she saw nothing. Satisfied that it was just her imagination she started back to the house.

…

At sunset they left for the party. As they arrived there was a band playing traditional Greek songs, but she saw that a DJ was setting up on a long platform and knew that later the music would run to modern electronic dance. The scent of food made Diana's mouth water and she looked with longing at the tables bearing heavy trays of dolmas, baklava, hummus, pita, and spiced lamb.

"The real party starts after dark," Audrey said as much to Diana as to Gregor.

"When does it end?" Diana asked, watching a large circle of people dancing to the music.

"At dawn," Audrey said with a laugh.

Diana groaned but remembered she could leave any time and felt less trapped. Audrey had her guards and Gregor to keep her in check. In fact, Gregor had a calming effect on her friend, something that both surprised and pleased her. Yes indeed, she was growing more mature. It was a very good thing.

Deciding she had been tortured by the scent of food long enough, she got in line and was loading her plate when the feeling of being watched crept up on her once again. Casually she glanced around the square and did not see anyone looking at her or acting suspicious, but still the feeling persisted. Taking her plate back to the table where Gregor and Audrey were seated she tried to brush off the feeling and enjoy her food. Whatever was wrong with her she was going to put it aside, keep her guard up, and enjoy the party.

After they had eaten their fill they watched some traditional Greek dances, listened to some singers and played a few carnival games. On the beach a group of people were busy building a bon fire. Wood smoke began to scent the air as the flames licked the wood. Soon the beach was crowded with tourists and locals alike. When the DJ began to spin records the crowd uniformly moved to the beat. Caught up in the music and the crowd Diana found herself dancing along with so many others to the light of the giant fire.

Her body moved in time to the rhythm alongside Audrey and Gregor. For a third time she felt the hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end and she whipped her head around to see if she could find the source of her discomfort. In the distance, moving toward her, was a dark haired man. He was tall and well built but she could not see his face in the shadows. Sudden recognition had her jolting to a stop and looking at the man in angry disbelief. He stopped a few feet from her, his eyes unreadable but his lips were curved into a smug grin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Bruce had waited until the music started to get close to Diana. He had seen her go and get her food, and he also noticed her looking around as if sensing his eyes watching her from a distance. It did was not a surprise to him as she seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to things like that.

Now they were standing by the fire while the crowd danced around them. Diana's eyes burned into his and he could see her anger simmering just under the surface. She turned on her heel and began to move away but her progress was hampered by the people dancing around her. He followed, wondering if she was running from him or looking for a quiet spot to strangle him. Shrugging, it did not matter either way, he reached out and grabbed her arm. She did not pull away but she did not slow down either. She darted glances his way with eyes that were filled with a mixture of anger, confusion and something else he could not name.

Once away from the bulk of the crowd she turned on him, her face set into hard lines. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I could ask the same of you, Princess," he said, using the nickname he knew she hated.

"Don't do that! Don't answer my question with a question." She planted her fists on her hips. "And, didn't it occur to you that I didn't tell you where I was going because I didn't want you to know?"

He stepped forward her and said darkly, "Did you really think you could hide from me?"

"No," she said with exasperation, "but I thought you could take a hint."

Before he could respond Queen Audrey and a blond man were walking toward them. Audrey's eyes held an expression between amusement and concern.

"Well, well, well, look what you found," Audrey said to Diana.

"Queen Audrey, Gregor, let me introduce you to Bruce Wayne," she said tightly.

"I believe we met in Paris," Audrey said and held out her hand. Gregor nodded stiffly, his eyes watched Bruce warily.

"Yes," he said, smiled his patented lady killer smile before kissing her hand. The man next to her slipped a possessive hand around her shoulders and Bruce smirked. Audrey responded by giving Bruce a calculating look then turning her gaze to Diana.

"So, Mr. Wayne, what brings you to Mykonos?" asked Audrey, her eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Business," he said giving her a sly smile. "Personal business."

"I was not aware you had any business interests on Mykonos, or in Greece for that matter," Diana said, her voice and demeanor polite but Bruce knew better. Under her cool facade she was seething.

"I have many varied business interests, your Highness," he said to her.

"And how long do you plan to stay?" asked Gregor who was clearly ready for Bruce to leave. Bruce was amused that the younger man perceived him as a threat.

"Not sure, it depends on how my business goes. If things go well I could be finished within a few days, otherwise I could be here longer."

"I do hope you find some time to see the island," Audrey said. "You should ask Diana to take you. She knows simply everything about Greek culture."

He felt rather than saw Diana tense, and he could not help but notice her sending the blond a stern look. Audrey returned the look with a cheeky grin.

"I would love that, actually," Bruce said turning to face Diana directly. He was boxing her in a corner but he did not care. "Would you mind giving me a tour? How about tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry but I'm here with Audrey and I would not feel right leaving her alone," she said.

"Don't be silly," cried Audrey. "I have Gregor to keep me from being lonely and besides, we would not mind some time alone. Right sweetie?" She turned and made a kissy face at Gregor whose eyes went soft in return.

"Alright," Diana said, looking across at the inky black waves as they crashed on the shore . "Tomorrow. I'll meet you at your hotel."

"No," said Bruce, "I have business in the morning and I am not sure when I will be finished. It will be sometime after lunch but I don't know exactly when. How about I come to you after I am finished?"

Diana hesitated for a moment then said, "Alright. We are at the Stephanos Villa. Just tell the taxi driver, he will know the way."

…

Bruce did have business to attend to that morning, that much was not a lie, but it was just a teleconference and was complete within an hour. He spent the remainder of the morning doing League work and continuing his research on the nuclear plot. While he was on the island he planned to have Diana look over his research, in particular the information he had on the Indonesian LLC and the West Indies bank account. He was sure she could offer a fresh perspective or maybe point out something he had missed.

He was behind on his reviews of League reports, and as he perused them one caught his attention and sent a chill up his spine. One of the reports was about a triple shooting in Gateway City. Two adults and one child were killed while leaving an amusement park. The father, the CEO at a weapons company, was targeted. The wife and child were killed to protect the identity of the shooter. It clenched his heart to think that it was a family like his that was killed. Painful memories he tried with little success to ignore surfaced. Sadness ripped through him like a sharp knife and he struggled not to tear the laptop apart.

Taking a few deep breaths he went to the window and looked out over the tiny village. He wondered, not for the first time, if his parents would approve of him and the life he had chosen. Would they understand his desire to rid the world of criminals was to honor their memory and to keep others from feeling the bone chilling despair he felt? Would they like the man he had made himself?

He was not sure anymore, the lines between who he was and what his mission made of him blurred so often. As he stood in the sunlight he struggled with the urge to hop on a plane and head back to Gotham. He thought about Diana, standing on the beach as she had yesterday with that far off look in her eyes, and knew he would not leave. Knowing that what he felt for Diana was stronger than fear and pain startled him and pleased him. While there would never be total peace from the darkness of his parent's murder, in Diana he found comfort he had never known.

Leaving the hotel Bruce began walking toward the villa as thoughts of the beautiful Amazon princess sooth his wounded spirit. Alfred had said to him as he was leaving, "She is the light that forces back the worst of the darkness. Don't let that light slip away." He understood what his old friend meant.

The house came into view and he buried the last of his gloom. He walked across the beach and up the steps to the terrace when he saw her. She was wearing a small black bikini and a wide floppy hat. The sun was gleaming off her skin as she laid there, her eyes shielded from the sun by large framed sunglasses. For a moment he just drank in the sight of her. She seemed impossibly tiny. The shape of her body was not a secret to him because her uniform was not exactly modest, yet he never totally saw past the symbol of it while she wore it. Now she was before him in the tiny scraps of black fabric and he was mesmerized. Her skin was perfect. He noticed she was lightly tan from her week under the sun. The contrast of the black fabric against her skin had his mouth watering. He wanted to peel back the fabric … with is teeth.

"When you are done staring at me you can take a seat," she said quietly, not looking in his direction and not making a move other than the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," he said, his tongue feeling thick and his throat dry.

"Too late," she said easily and turned her head toward him now. "Why are you here Bruce?"

"I'm here for my tour," he responded with Bruce Wayne's flippancy.

"Don't." Her tone warned him she was not playing games. "Why are you here?" she asked again, sliding the glasses down her nose to look at him with out the dark barrier. Her gaze was direct and her meaning was clear.

"Business, like I said." He took the seat next to hers and stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankle and put his hands behind his head.

"Business," she said in a tone that said she did not believe him. "Alright," she said and sat up, "if that is how you want to play it. And how did your _business_ go this morning?"

"Pretty well, but things have not really gotten started yet."He looked at her but she said nothing. They sat that way for a moment and Bruce found himself mesmerized by the curve of her leg coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Slowly he reached a hand over and ran his finger along her calf. She stilled instantly, her eyes wary.

"That's not included in the tour," she said and lifted her chin. It did not stop him and he ran his finger back up her calf, slowing as he reached the sensitive skin behind her knee. She had stopped breathing he noted with a smile. She stood abruptly and ran toward the ocean and dove head first into the crashing waves.

Bruce was utterly lost. When she stepped out of the foamy sea he stood from his chair and walked to her. She did not resist when he reached a tentative hand to her cheek but when he tried to draw her in for a kiss she stepped back.

"No," she said firmly. "You will not touch me, Bruce."

"I … I can't help myself," he said and reached for her again.

"You will have to," she said taking his wrist firmly in her hand, "I'm tired of games." Her eyes were stern but her breath was coming quick and fast. He knew she was not immune to him.

"This isn't a game," he said but could not find the words to say more.

"Then respect my wishes on this matter. Now," she said dropping his hand and walking forward, "let me change and we can begin the tour. That is," she paused and looked over her shoulder, "if you still want it?"

"Oh yes," he said and smiled. "You're not off the hook."

"Then give me ten minutes." She jogged back to the house while he reprimanded himself for trying to go too fast.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

She knew he would find her, he was Batman after all – The World's Greatest Detective. What she had not been sure of is whether he would come to find her, and if he did what his reaction would be. The last thing she had expected was to find him walking toward her at the beach party, or that he would want to agree to a tour of the island with her. As a well educated and well traveled man Diana was sure he had visited Greece, spoke the language enough to get by, and would not need her to show him around.

So, why then had he accepted Audrey's suggestion that she escort him? As she lay on the reclining chair with the sun beating down on her she pondered that very question. Her initial reaction was to hope that he had come to her because he wanted to start a relationship. However, the last time she had visited Audrey Batman had expressed his worry that Audrey would somehow corrupt her and send her down the path to utter disgrace. Maybe he felt that way again but she could not be sure. Sadly, to her, it seemed the most likely. Regardless of his reasons she wondered why he approached her the way he had? It would be more his style to be waiting on her balcony after dark dressed in his uniform ready to intimidate her. Well, ready to TRY and intimidate her she amended. To date he had not met with much success in that department.

The thought of him waiting for her sent a shiver down her spine. How many time had she replayed his kiss in her imagination? More times than she wanted to contemplate. While her resolve to remain detached and aloof remained firm, in the face of the man who was the one man she wanted above all others, it was hard to resist him.

The sounds of footsteps over sand alerted her to his presence. 'Think of the devil,' she thought. Her glasses hid her eyes so she watched him approach with out his really knowing if she was awake of asleep. His mouth slowly fell open as he got closer and his eyes went dark and hot. Shivers followed the path his eyes traveled up and down her body. She sternly reminded herself that as an Amazon she should be offended by his blatant perusal. She wanted to be offended but instead felt pure feminine satisfaction at his reaction. Her heart thundering in her chest and she let him look his fill. After a few moments he was still staring and she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"When you are done staring at me you can take a seat." She nearly laughed at his look of bewilderment followed by a smirk. Hera, she loved that smirk.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," he said, his voice gruff.

"Too late," she said with a great deal more calm than she felt and looked over. Time to determine his motives. "Why are you here Bruce?"

"I'm here for my tour," he responded in the typical Bruce Wayne fashion. That was not acceptable.

"Don't," she warned. "Why are you here," she asked again, sliding the glasses down her nose to show him she was not going to be fooled.

"Business, like I said." He sat next to her and relaxed. She envied the ease with which he could do that. Her stomach was in knots and her skin felt flushed.

"Business. Alright," she said as she sat up. She did not believe him but she was in no mood to argue about it, "If that is how you want to play it. And how did your _business_ go this morning?"

"Pretty well, but things have not really gotten started yet."He was looking at her, making her feel more uncomfortable than before and then he reached a finger out and trailed it down her calf. The skin burned where he touched and she narrowed her eyes at him to defend against the surge of sensation.

"That's not included in the tour," she said with a tilt of her chin. Rather than remove his finger he ran it back up and stopped under her knee. Air clogged in her lungs and she fought the urge to hit him … or kiss him. Maybe both.

To prevent herself from doing something she would regret she stood and went directly for the water. She needed to cool off, and Hera knew she needed distance. As always he had her heart fluttering and her mind reeling. Swimming with clean strokes through the water she let her nerves settle before swimming back to the shore. No, she would not allow him to confuse her with desire. When he had kissed her she had been firm. He would not have her unless he was willing to give her his heart with no regrets.

As she walked back toward the villa he stood and met her half way. The look in his eyes had her heart skipping a beat. She did not resist when he reached a tentative hand to her cheek, she needed the contact between them, but when he tried to draw her in for a kiss she stepped back.

"No," she said firmly. "You will not touch me, Bruce."

"I … I can't help myself," he said and reached for her again.

"You will have to," she said taking his wrist firmly in her hand, "I'm tired of games."

"This isn't a game," he said darkly and she nearly believed it. She wanted more than he would offer, she reminded herself. There would be no sympathy for him because it always led to hurt.

"Then respect my wishes on this matter. Now," she released his wrist and walked forward, "let me change and we can begin the tour. That is," she paused and looked back, "if you still want it?"

"Oh yes," he said and smiled at her. "You're not off the hook."

"Then give me ten minutes." She jogged back to the house and smiled to herself. While she did not want to speculate about his motives there was no mistaking his desire for her, but that was nothing new. Bruce Wayne was a notorious playboy and heartbreaker and she had no intention of being a victim. Shaking off her confusion she decided that she would maintain a friendly distance until he made the first move. But, she would be sure of him if he did. There was no way he would have any part of her if he were only after her for a fling.

Once in her room she changed into a thin cotton tunic in white and some comfortable cotton shorts in navy blue. With a towel she dried her hair and then brushed out the kinks. Once back out on the terrace she smirked at Bruce as his eyes once again went dark and distant.

"Ready?" she asked.

"You bet," he said.

She led him to the garage where the villa owner stored his vehicles. She stopped before a blue moped and smiled.

"Hop on," she said, smiling despite herself as he looked with longing at a black sports car. "I'll drive."

"I don't think so," he said, his voice slipping back into Batman's. "I'm not in the mood to put my life in your hands."

"Don't start. I'm a fine driver."

"You drive the way you fly. It's terrifying."

Indignation filled her, but she scooted back and let Bruce take the keys.

"You're a better navigator," he said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. The engine buzzed to life and he drove down the long drive toward the main road.

"Take a right. There are some pretty ruins at the top of the hill that overlooks the village."

"Sounds nice," he said as he headed up the hill.

The sun was warm but the breeze was cool. Diana braced herself by holding Bruce's hips but when he took a turn rather sharply she slid her arms around his waist and pressed close against him. His cologne was spicy and familiar and she could not stop herself from leaning in and enjoying the scent. His stomach muscles quivered under her hands and she wondered if she was making him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," she said moving back, "I didn't mean to …"

"You don't have to move," he said.

She slowly moved forward again, keeping her body slightly away from his but wrapping her arms loosely around his middle. As they reached the top of the hill the ruins came into view. Bruce stopped and cut the engine.

"This is spectacular," he said quietly as they walked forward to examine the old stone structure. With reverence he traced a pattern cut into the stone.

"It was a temple," Diana said, "a place for the people of the village to give thanks for the bounty of the sea."

He nodded and continued to inspect the stones. As they came around the side the view took her breath away. Bruce looked struck in the same way and they stood in silence enjoying the beauty before them.

"Thank you," he said and looked at her, his eyes serious.

"It was nothing," she responded and turned. He followed her back to the moped. She took him to a small fishing village next and they wandered the streets watching the locals go about their day. Diana stopped in a couple of shops looking for a present for Stephanie to thank her for her help over the last few weeks. When she found a necklace made of fine threads of gold wire with a pounded gold disk pendant she did not hesitate and bought it. Smiling, happy with her purchase, she stepped back out into the street.

"Find what you were looking for?" Bruce asked looking at the small bag in her hand.

"Yes, I needed to get a gift for someone special."

She noticed Bruce's eyes shifted from amused to distanced. Did he think the gift was for Steve? She toyed with the idea of making him suffer but she decided that if she did she would be playing the same sort of games she told him she was finished with.

"My assistant, Stephanie," she said, "was invaluable to me when I needed to get my hair cut. She arranged everything for me and even went with me so I would know what to expect."

Bruce looked relieved and Diana smiled to herself. They walked for another hour before hunger began to nag at her belly.

"I'm getting hungry," she said. "The locals were telling me about this great place for fresh fish, if you wanted to get something to eat," she suggested.

It occurred to her this was a date. She felt heat creeping into her cheeks, remembering when she had suggested they go out on that rooftop in Gotham. She hoped he would not notice and refuse.

"Yeah," he said as he settled on the moped and smiled at her, "I'd like that."

"Ok," she gave him directions and settled herself behind him for the drive.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The sun was starting to slant in the sky and the rays of light were tinted with gold. Diana and Bruce were speeding along the narrow road to the restaurant the locals in the village suggested.

"It's so beautiful here," Diana said more to herself than Bruce. "I think I might get a small place here, a place to stay when I'm not active with the League."

"Island property is a good investment," Bruce said.

"Yes, I suppose," she murmured, not thinking of investments or finance.

"Of course," he added, "I think any property Wonder Woman buys will only increase in value. Never underestimate the value of celebrity."

Diana winced, "I hate that … being a celebrity. I would much rather go unnoticed. On this island I've been just a regular person. It's wonderful."

"Well," he said pulling off at the exit Diana indicated, "once the world finds out you have a house here the place will be swarming with press and tourists."

She had not considered that and frowned. "That would spoil it," she said sadly.

"You could always stay at a friend's place, like you are now," he offered.

"But I want something of my own," she said. "I want a place that would be mine." She also wanted to run her fingers through Bruce's hair. Sitting behind him she watched as the wind teased it and fought the urge to rub the silky strands between her fingers.

"Well, I have a lot of contacts. Maybe I could help you get something and keep your name quiet," he suggested. "No one gives a great deal of thought to the purchases of Bruce Wayne."

"Maybe," she said, liking the idea but not wanting to put herself in his debt. "I'll think about it. There," she pointed to a stretch of buildings along the beach. Bruce pulled into an empty space along the road and they walked to the small restaurant. "The jeweler said they serve the freshest seafood on the island because they serve what they catch that morning," Diana said as they were seated at a faded plastic table on the deck facing the water.

"It's certainly … charming," Bruce said as his chair squeaked loudly as he sat. Diana could not help but laugh. The waiter came and took their order and after their drinks were served they sat back and watched as the sun as it sank slowly in the west.

"It's really beautiful here," Bruce said, and looked at her. "I can understand why you'd want to have a place here. Greek culture aside." He grinned.

Diana smiled and said, "It's a definite bonus. I like the simplicity of it all. It reminds me of home in a way."

"And you miss home," Bruce said, understanding filled his tone.

"Yes," she admitted. "But I think I am finding my place in Man's world. I hope so anyway."

Their food arrived and they ate in companionable silence. When they were finished they drove back to Bruce's hotel in town.

"I had a good time today," Diana said with forced lightness as they pulled up to the entrance.

"Yes," Bruce said. "Maybe you could show me around again tomorrow, if you're free?"

"I'd like that. Better be careful Bruce, or I might get the wrong idea and call it a date." She laughed but was brought up short when Bruce stepped close and ran a hand through her hair.

"Go ahead, Diana, get the wrong idea." He smirked before going into the lobby. Diana was speechless. Scooting to the front of the moped she drove back to the villa with a smile on her face.

The next morning Diana was sitting in the kitchen with juice and a fresh muffin when Audrey came down. She ignored Diana until she had taken a few sips of her coffee then mumbled a greeting before slumping in a chair.

"Long night?" Diana asked, clearly amused.

"Yes," she said, "and Gregor is coming in an hour to take me out on his yacht. Say," she said as she sat her cup down, "Why don't you come along?"

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude on your personal time."

"Hardly, with my personal guard lurking around every corner. If you came along I could leave the guards here. See, it's a great idea!" Audrey, fully awake now and basking in the glow of her 'good idea', smiled.

"And what am I suppose to do while you and Gregor get to be alone?"

"Relax, swim, fish, read … whatever you like! We can pack a lunch and have a picnic on the water. Please, say you will come?"

Diana hesitated for a moment. She did not relish the notion of being the third wheel, and she was not interested in playing chaperon to Audrey, but a day at sea held a certain amount of appeal, and if she could get some swimming in that would be better.

"Fine, I'll go," she said.

Audrey stood, laughed happily and started making arrangements with the housekeeper for lunch. Diana decided to go to her room and find a book to take along since she was certain she would need a distraction while out with the lovebirds. They did make a cute couple, she mused as she selected not one but two books. One was a serious biography the other was one that Stephanie had called a 'beach book'. Shrugging she stuffed them into a bag along with a towel and suntan lotion.

"Princess," the housekeeper called up the stairs, "you have a phone call."

"Did he give a name?"

"A Mr. Bruce Wayne. His Greek is very good, your Highness. Almost as good as a native."

'Really,' she thought as she reached for the phone. "Hello," she said laughing softly.

"Good morning Diana." His voice was soft and he sounded slightly confused. She grinned.

"Oh, hello Bruce. The housekeeper was complimenting you on your Greek. I had no idea you spoke the language."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he said. "Why don't you have lunch with me today."

"I can't, Audrey and Gregor have invited me out on their yacht this afternoon." She was a little disappointed that she had accepted the invitation now.

"Alright. How about dinner?"

Diana had to stifle a delighted sigh before she said, "Ok, what did you have in mind?"

"I'll figure something out, but it will be a little more formal than plastic chairs on the beach."

"The food was wonderful, but the atmosphere did leave something to be desired."

"So, how about I come pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be ready," she said and hung up.

Humming, unreservedly happy, she dressed for her day

on the yacht and secretly hoped the day would speed by. She was not ashamed to admit to herself she was looking forward to their date. As she carried her bag to the bed to double check its contents her League communicator went off.

"Diana, this is Shayera. Over."

"Shayera," Diana said, "is there a problem?" Immediately her senses were on full alert.

"No, not really. I wanted to give you a quick heads up."

"Ok," she responded, instantly curious what Shayera would need to warn her about.

"Batman has gone dark," she said. "We have not seen him or heard from him in two days, and last time I talked to him he was looking for you."

"Oh, I see," she said seriously but was unable to stop her smile. "Thanks for warning me."

"Sure, I just thought you should know. So," she shifted from her all business voice to her casual voice. "Having fun? I see you are in Greece."

"Yes," she laughed. "I guess curiosity got the best of you."

"Sorry," she laughed. "I was curious and Clark would not spill, so I checked the location of your communicator."

"I'm staying at a villa on Mykonos. It's really beautiful here. You should try and come sometime."

"I may do that. Oh, and ummm," Shayera paused and then said, "John asked me out."

"Really? What did you say?"

"I told him no," she said then laughed.

"What?!" Diana ran a hand through her hair with exasperation. For the last year Shayera had been hoping John and Vixen would end things and now that he was free she refused? "Why?"

"Because men like to pursue, Princess. They like to hunt and stalk and win the girl over. If you make it too easy for them they lose interest."

"So, you do agree that men are no better than animals," Diana said teasingly.

"No, they are much better, but not much smarter."

Laughing Diana said, "Gotta run." She sobered slightly and said, "Don't string Lantern along too long. He really loves you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. And speaking of animals," she said with humor, "watch out for bats."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The expression on her face had been priceless. Bruce smiled as he went over his email and remembered saying goodnight to Diana the night before. She had been so cocky and he could not help himself. He wanted to knock her off balance and set the stage for the next step in his plan to win her over his way. He had the pleasure of seeing her pretty mouth form an 'o' of shock after he told her he considered their outing a date. Chuckling, he poured more coffee and refocused on reading Nightwing's report from the previous night.

Bruce decided to call Diana and arrange for lunch followed by another drive. He hoped he could stretch the drive out long enough so they could have another dinner. Picking up the phone he had the operator connect him. The housekeeper answered and, in perfect Greek, asked for Diana . He waited for her to pick up the line and scrolled through his business email.

"Hello?" she said, a laugh in her voice.

"Good morning Diana," he said, a little confused by the laughter in her voice.

"Oh, hello Bruce," she said. "The housekeeper asked me to compliment your Greek. I had no idea you spoke the language."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he responded. "Why don't you have lunch with me today," he said, not really asking.

"I can't," she responded. "Audrey and Gregor have invited me out on their yacht this afternoon."

He smothered his disappointment and said, "Alright. How about dinner?"

Diana hesitated before she said, "Ok, what did you have in mind?"

He laughed and said, "I'll figure something out, but it will be a little more formal than plastic chairs on the beach."

Diana laughed softly. "The food was wonderful, but the atmosphere did leave something to be desired."

"So, how about I come pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be ready," she said and hung up.

He smiled and started making arrangements for that evening.

…

At seven o'clock he rang the bell and a plump middle-aged woman answered.

"I'm here to see Diana," he said in Greek and she grinned. She ushered him into a spacious room overlooking the water and asked him to wait. He took a seat on a tan colored sofa and contemplated his surroundings. The room was decorated in sand and teal, with a few splashes of pink for contrast. It was not his taste, but it was meant to frame the best feature of the room - the expansive view of the sea. It did so perfectly.

"You're prompt," he heard Diana say as she walked into the room. She was wearing a moss green wrap dress with a full skirt that came just below her knees and three-quarter length sleeves. On her feet were strappy sandals and he noticed her toes were painted a coppery gold. 'Does she have to look so good in everything she wears?' he wondered.

"Nice toes," Bruce said and Diana grinned.

"Audrey's idea," she said and wiggled them. "I like it," she said.

"It works on you," he said. And it did work on her, he thought as she walked to the door. How could something so simple as toe polish be so erotic? Diana looked surprised to see the sporty two-seater convertible parked in front of the villa and Bruce smirked. The night air was cool and he decided to leave the top down. She gave him a sidelong glance but he merely smiled and held the door open for her.

"So," she said once they were on the road, "where are we going?"

"To my hotel," he said. Her expression transformed from serene to slightly shocked and he laughed.

"I'm not sure what you expect," she began and he laughed in earnest now.

"You misunderstand," he said. "There is a lovely restaurant in the hotel with a live band. I thought we could eat and maybe do some dancing."

Diana blushed. "I'm sorry Bruce," she said ducking her head. "I shouldn't have assumed."

"With Bruce Wayne's reputation who could blame you?" he said, feeling somewhat disappointed in her automatic assumption. That was something he would have to work on with her because he had no idea what preconceptions she held about him. They pulled to the valet counter and he tossed the keys to the young man who was eyeing the car with thinly veiled lust. Casually he took Diana's elbow and led her to the restaurant.

It was a far cry from the casual dinner they had shared the evening before. The room was decorated in creams and blues with soft light spilling out of shell shaped wall sconces. In the back of the room was a low stage where a band played old standards and a few couples were already out on the dance floor.

"This is very nice," she said and sipped into her chair. The waiter came and Bruce ordered a bottle of white wine. After the waiter poured her a glass she took a sip and smiled. "Mmmm, really lovely. Thank you Bruce."

"You're welcome. I thought you would like that one." He watched her look around the room, taking it all in, and thought not for the first time that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

The waiter came and took their order and delivered a basket of fresh bread and whipped butter. Diana took a piece of bread from the basket but rather than eat it she placed it on her bread plate and began to fiddle with her wine glass. She fiddled with things when she was thinking, he had seen it before. He could see that she was really struggling with something and he saw the moment she made her decision. He loved her expressive face, loved watching it flit from thought to thought and emotion to emotion.

"Shayera contacted me today" she said at length.

"Something wrong?" he asked with interest as he took a bite of bread.

"Not really," she looked him in the eyes then. "She contacted me to warm me about something. Apparently Batman was asking about me. She also said he had gone dark two days ago."

Bruce said nothing, not sure what she wanted to hear. She was smart and he knew she could put two and two together. Yes, he had come here to tell her how he felt, and he planned to do that tonight. Hell, he planned to do it yesterday but each time he started to actually tell her he froze. He felt the fear clutching him once again but he was stronger than fear. He was Batman. 'Time to shift this conversation around,' he thought, wanting to throw Diana off once again.

"Why did you …" he stopped, rethinking his question. After taking a sip of wine and started again. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Bruce had to wait for her answer because the waiter arrived to deliver their food. Diana thanked the waiter and lifted her fork to toy with her food.

"This isn't a good idea," she said softly, taking a bite of creamy pasta and refusing to meet his gaze.

"What, exactly, isn't a good idea?" He did not intend for his tone to be cold, but it was. When Diana winced he cursed himself.

"I have no idea what you want from me, and I'm tired of feeling confused all the time." She pitched her voice low, but he felt the heat of her words. "The truth is I left because I was confused." She set down her fork, took a deep breath, and said more calmly, "You need to know that I like Steve. I like him very much. He's sweet and kind, and he wanted me with no reservations. I think I could be happy with him."

Bruce felt himself starting to despise the 'kind' Mr. Trevor.

"But," she went on, "as much as I like Steve I find myself comparing him to you." She looked at him directly then. "And he can't even compete. You already know how I feel. I'm not going down that road again because it is too humiliating to offer something so personal only to be rejected. I know you have your reasons, and I don't want to force you into something you would regret later, but ..." Diana paused, set down her fork and said, "Just tell me why you're here."

"Let me ask you this, Diana," he began, "if I told you right now that I was ready to make a commitment to you, what would you say?"

Diana's eyes hardened and her expression was that of a warrior ready to kill. "Don't answer my question with a question Bruce."

"What would you say?" he asked again, refusing to be intimidated by her.

"I'm not asking for you to give me what you aren't ready to give," she said tightly.

"What. Would. You. Say?" he said and pinned her with his Bat glare.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Thanks again for all the great, and helpful, reviews! I am planning big things for the next few chapters and I hope you all like what I have planned. (Shameless tease!!) :)_

_I wanted to address the reviews about some errors. First, I'm sorry for them. I hate when I do not catch everything. Sadly my beta has gone **poof**. I am doing this pretty much alone so any and all errors are mine. I admit to them, but I do not embrace or celebrate them. Feel free to let me know if you see anything amiss. I will correct things as swiftly as I can. If you have ever written you know how hard it is to catch all your own errors._

_And, if anyone wants to beta I would be happy for the help, but I try to post a chapter a day so if you want the job please be aware of my own personal deadlines. _

_That's all I've got for now._

_Take care, _

_GG_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"What would you say?" Bruce asked her again and she felt panic rise up in her chest.

"I can't do this," she said. "Why does it have to be this way with you? Why can't you just tell me how you feel?" With purpose she stood and strode from the dining room. She saw Bruce scramble to toss some cash on the table before he followed. Diana made it out into the street before Bruce could reach her and she pushed herself into the air.

"Diana!" she heard him call but ignored him. Maybe she was afraid of what he was asking, or maybe she was angry that he could not just tell her straight how he felt. Either way, anger and hurt had her hurtling across the ink black water. She was tired of the turmoil he caused in her and she was tired of not knowing exactly what move he planned to make next. Uncertainty was one feeling she despised, yet she knew her feelings for him would not cease. She also knew she could not go back and have a relationship with Steve. He was a good man, but not the man she wanted and part of her grieved because of it.

At that very moment she wanted nothing more than to pound the face of the man she loved into the ground. What did he want, for her to beg? She snarled at the thought and the hurt she felt transforming into anger. Swooping down to skim the surface of the water with her fingers she decided that she needed to face Bruce but was sure that this was not the moment.

After an hour she turned back toward land, toward the borrowed villa and her shattered solitude. Now that Bruce had come to the island she would have to leave. She would never find peace on this island since he had tainted it with his presence. Maybe she should just get back to work, take some off-planet League assignment or … or what? Running away was running away. Since when did she run from a fight? Since now, she thought sadly her anger suddenly spent.

Silently she landed on the terrace and walked inside. The villa was quiet as the housekeeper was out for the evening and Audrey was out with Gregor. Diana went up to her room and changed from the dress into a tank top and shorts. Hunger rumbled in her belly and she realized that she only had a bite of her dinner. She padded down to the kitchen and was rummaging through the fridge when the sound of the terrace doors softly closing had her tensing. She turned and watched as Bruce walked into the kitchen.

"Get out," she said, narrowing her eyes at him, her anger finding fresh kindling with his presence.

"Not going to happen," he responded, his voice and demeanor that of Batman. He was not going to make this easy.

"You don't have a choice little man," she said as she closed the refrigerator. "I could break you in half," she said and walked toward him. To his credit he did not even flinch.

"You could try," he said.

"Damn you," she said and slammed a fist against the counter, nearly cracking the hard granite.

"Careful," he said with more tenderness than before, "don't break the kitchen." She stilled instantly.

"Don't tell me what to do," she said softly the fight completely gone from her now. She closed her eyes and turned from him.

When she felt his fingers trail down her shoulder to her arm she clenched her fist. He covered her fist with his hand and said, "I thought putting distance between us was for the best. You have to understand that the things I do, I do because I … I care too much to risk you."

She did not reply and he tightened his grip on her hand. "I was stubborn. You … God this is hard. You were right. I was selfish, and I will always be that way when it comes to those I care about. In fact, I'm going he be a little more selfish and tell you that," he paused, took a breath and said, "Diana, I … I love you."

"You … love me?" she asked, stunned. "Just like that?"

"No, not just like that!" Frustration tinted his tone as he said, "I think I loved the first time I saw you. You were so magnificent the way you took down that alien with your lasso."

"Did you follow me to Mykonos to tell me that you loved me?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"And you decided to do it by toying with my emotions and hurting me?" her voice shook with emotion and she gritted her teeth against it.

"No! No, I didn't want to hurt you Diana, you have to believe that. I have never enjoy hurting you, I have never wanted to push you away," he gripped her arm and turned her to face him. "I am … was … am afraid."

Afraid? Her eyes widened as she looked at him. She saw the actual fear in his eyes and it broke down the last of her defenses. Slowly she shifted toward him and rested a hand on his cheek. Closing his eyes he leaned into her palm and said, "I'm afraid I will hurt you, and I'm afraid I will lose you. I love you too much to let you go."

"That's the thing about love," she said. "There are no guarantees."

"True," he said opening his eyes, a determination there that had Diana's belly fluttering in anticipation. "And I'm finished with waiting."

"It's about time," Diana murmured as his grip tightened and his lips crushed hers. She wrapped her arms around him and devoured him as he devoured her. His hands roamed her body and she sighed with the pleasure of it. He walked her back until she was sandwiched between his body and the counter and he pulled his lips from her mouth and trailed heated kisses down her neck. She gripped his hair and whispered his name again and again like a prayer.

Bruce seized her mouth again with his, framing her face in his hands, then drew back and rested his forehead against hers. "You never said it back, Diana," he whispered darkly sending a quiver through her belly. She was left speechless. "Say it," he said and teased her lips with his own.

"I love you, Bruce. I always have." With a groan he dragged her mouth back to his and kissed her with more than desire. It was possession and she welcomed it and returned his kiss with her own needs and demands.

Again he pulled his lips from hers and said, "You have to know I won't make this easy. It's not my nature. I may try to drive you away."

"You must think very little of me," she returned, nipping his lower lip as she spoke.

He smiled then and said, "Be patient with me, Diana."

"Not likely," she said and kissed him tenderly. "But I will promise not to walk away just because you're a stubborn ass."

"Oh thanks," he chuckled.

"What changed your mind? I mean … you had your reasons …" she trailed off, waiting.

"Part of it was seeing you with Steve, I won't deny it." The arms around her body tensed and she found, to her surprise, that she did not mind his show of dominance. In fact, she rather liked it. "Another was Lantern and Alfred both telling me what a bone head I was for not admitting how I felt for you." He kissed her forehead and said, "And part of it was just … you. It's so easy to see myself having a life with you. I had the chance to see what would become of me if I let you go. I don't want to end up a bitter old man."

Diana reached up and stroked his cheek. "I said it before, and I'll say it again. It's about time!"

…

Diana woke late the next morning and smiled as she remembered the night before. Bruce loved her! Her heart wanted to sing it from the mountaintops and paint it in the sky. He loved her and she loved him. Doubts still lingered inside her, particularly in regard to what would happen once they returned to real life, but for this glorious morning she was content to bask in the glow her happiness lit inside her.

He had left her last night with a promise to meet with her that afternoon for lunch after which he wanted her to look over some League related material. He stressed that just because they had a relationship, and that gave her a giddy feeling to hear him say it, did not mean they would neglect their League responsibilities. She could not have agreed more and had a sudden surge of energy. Today she could take on the world. Hopping from the bed she showered, dressed and headed down for breakfast. As she reached the main floor she saw Audrey slip through the front doors, her hair messed and a bright smile on her face. The two women looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Had a good night?" Audrey asked her.

"Not as good as your's, apparently," Diana returned with a smirk.

"Not by a long shot." She held out her left hand and on her ring finger saw a glittering diamond.

"Oh Audrey," Diana said as she took her hand and inspected the ring. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you! I'm so happy. Let me get dressed and we can have some champagne to celebrate. And, you must tell me everything!"

Diana watched as Audrey sprinted up to her room. Grinning she went into the kitchen to arrange for food and champagne. She settled their feast on the terrace and had just opened the champagne when Audrey joined her. They toasted Audrey's engagement and Diana's happiness.

…

Diana was sitting on the side of Gregor's yacht later that afternoon with a fishing pole in her hand but her luck was not running toward catching fish. Bruce sat beside her with a smug smile on his face having already caught three fish.

"You're cheating," she said, sure that he was using some sort of trick to keep the fish biting. He was the Batman. He had to have some sort of 'Fish Attraction Spray' or something.

"I'm not," he said just as his line jerked indicating he had caught a fourth fish. His grin was boyish and she wanted very much not to be charmed by it.

"Cheating," she said again in a sing-song voice and checked her line to make sure the bait was still attached.

"Pouting hardly suits you, princess," he said with affection. "But," he leaned over and said into her ear, "it does make me want to kiss that sulky pout away."

Diana shivered and Bruce laughed before kissing her smartly on the lips and reeling in his fish.

Laughing, she laid her rod down and stood up to stretch. Walking to a cooler she grabbed an icy bottle of water just as her League communicator went off.

"Diana here," she said.

"It's Superman, sorry to interrupt your vacation but we have a situation in Metropolis and could use your help. Do you mind?" There was a loud explosion in the background and Diana did not hesitate.

"Give me ten seconds then transport me. Diana out."

"What's wrong," Bruce asked, his eyes calculating.

"Trouble in Metropolis," she said then lifted her arms out and began to spin. She imagined her armor forged by the gods and felt the bright heat of magick as it transformed her casual clothes into her uniform.

"I didn't know you could do that," Bruce said, clearly shocked. Audrey and Gregor wore similar looks of shock.

"What you don't know could fill a book," she said with a wink just as the transporter hummed through her.

The scene she arrived to was chaos. Superman wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back just as a metal beam came crashing down where she stood.

"What's going on," she asked, prepared for battle.

"Parasite, Shade and Giganta. We caught them trying to break into Lex Corp Labs," he said and Diana frowned.

"That doesn't make any sense," she said.

"It does if you consider their actions a diversion to make Lex look innocent," Superman said with frustration written clearly on his face.

She pushed into the air and assessed the situation. Taking a deep breath she charged Giganta who was busy tossing cars at a speeding Flash.

"That's about enough of that," she yelled and smashed into the giant woman's knee.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hi all, sorry for two notes in a row but I wanted to make sure you all knew that **starting with the next chapter the rating for this story is going up to M**. The next few chapters may push the bounds of the T rating and, to be honest, I do not want to get in trouble. _

_So, **add this one to your Story Alert** and no worries about missing it. __Otherwise be sure to change the rating limit to include M when you look at the JL fiction._

_Thanks all!!_

_GG_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Bruce was typing on his computer when his phone rang. Diana had transported away three hours ago and he decided to go back to his hotel room and work rather than be entertained by Audrey and her fiancée.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hello Bruce," said Diana. "Sorry I had to take off that way but I'm back now and I think you would like to hear about my day."

"Can you come here?"

"Sure, what's your room number?"

"703," he answered.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," she said and hung up.

As he replaced the receiver he pulled up the first of the reports written about that day's mission. This one was written by Flash, which was typical as his reports were always the first to be finished. As he finished the report there was a knock at his door. He was surprised in a good way to find his pulse quickening at the thought of seeing Diana. He smiled.

"Hi," she said a smile as he opened the door for her. She was dressed in a white cotton dress and her hair was loose.

"Hi yourself," he said, shutting the door, pulling her against him and kissing her thoroughly.

"Now that's what I call a hello," she said softly after they broke apart. "Better watch it, I might get spoiled." Bruce nuzzled her neck, enjoying the scent of her perfume before moving away.

"Just needed to get that out of my system," he said as he walked over to the desk where he set up his laptop.

"Did it work?" she asked as she joined him.

He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked, "Not as well as I would have hoped, but we have work to do. It will have to wait."

Diana sat in the chair next to Bruce's and watched as he scrolled though his files.

"I see you've read Flash's report on today's mission." Diana frowned. "Superman seems to think that Lex is trying to make himself look innocent by setting up a bogus break in."

"That's a possibility," Bruce said, "but I am starting to wonder if someone else is behind all this. Someone who would have an interest in seeing Lex taken down."

"Who else could it be?" she asked then froze. "You don't think it could be … Grodd?"

"That's who I was thinking of," Bruce said. "He has motive, he has ties to all the players, he has an extensive network that would make it easy to hire henchmen to do dirty work." He began to type furiously and said, "Dirty work like hiring goons to break into a nuclear facility, or setting up a fake money trail."

"But I thought the transactions and paperwork for Omega Group were at least three years old. That would be around the time we first started the League, long before Grodd and Lex had their falling out."

"What if Grodd discovered Omega Group's ties to Lex and discovered Lex was really behind the transactions? It took me about ten minutes to make the connection, it would not have been difficult for Grodd to put it together."

"Grodd would have to have a person inside Omega Group to pull this off," Diana said, then stood and began to pace.

"Exactly," said Bruce who was already accessing Grodd's prison records to check for visitors and phone calls. "There," Bruce said, the familiar buzz of triumph in his ears, "the log shows visits from a L. Paul who started visiting about six months ago. The last visit was last month."

"That was about the time the plot was discovered," said Diana.

"If L. Paul is Leonora Paul, the secretary for Omega Group LLC, then we have our connection."

"Then it's Grodd pulling the strings. The next step is finding Leonora Paul and finding out what she knows, and finding out why she switched allegiance to Grodd."

"Right, and I would be willing to bet we discover a large sum of money was deposited into her personal account about six months ago." Bruce sat back and smiled darkly.

"But why break into Lex Corp Labs?" Diana asked.

"What was Superman's initial reaction?"

"That Lex had orchestrated the break in to make himself look innocent," she replied, still looking confused.

"Grodd would need the kryptonite from Lex, and he would also want to cast as much doubt on Lex as he could. Lex has been known to play the victim in order to draw attention away from his illegal work."

"And that is exactly what Superman and I thought," Diana said shaking her head. "Kal isn't going to like this." Diana sat down on the bed.

"Humm?" Bruce looked over at Diana, too lost in his own thoughts to hear what she said.

"I said Kal isn't going to like this. We will be, in effect, defending Luthor. Kal might be unable to believe that Lex is innocent in this plot because of his past experience with him."

"He'll have to get over it," Bruce said sharply, not willing to indulge Clark's hurt feelings or temper.

"We need to tell him. We need to tell everyone so we can start preparing a plan."

Bruce was already working on a plan but said, "I'll go back tomorrow and meet with the rest of the League."

"I'm going with you," she said and Bruce frowned.

"I thought you needed a break," he said with mild sarcasm. Looking over at her he felt a tug of desire low in his belly.

"I'm ready to go back," she said with conviction, and then she smiled at him. "I'm not sure I want to stay here alone."

Bruce felt something he had long forgotten. Joy. She loved him and knowing it gave him a quiet feeling of happiness. Part of him rejected that happiness, mistrusting it and regarding it as a weakness, but he ignored it as best he could. Walking to where she sat on the bed he bent forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. Her hands came up to frame his face, gently stroking his jaw and he felt the tug of desire turn into a steady burn. Kneeling down before her he joined his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Her response was a throaty moan, one he had discovered she made when something he did pleased her, and it broke what control he had. With fierce hunger he gripped the thin fabric of her dress and ravaged her mouth. All he could hear was their rushed breaths and the crash of waves along the beach through the open window.

Impatient now, he pushed Diana up on the bed, resting his hips between her thighs. He slipped one strap of her dress off her shoulder and tenderly kissed the skin it exposed while his hands rand over her hips, stomach and brushed the soft curve of her breast. Lord she felt perfect against him, as if she was formed for him alone. She moved her hips against his and he froze. Was she aware of what she was offering? Did she know where this was leading? He had to know.

"Diana," he said looking down at her. She gripped his head and brought his mouth back to hers. For a few seconds he got lost in her again, but his senses returned and he pulled away again. "Diana, stop," he said and she stilled.

"What?" she asked her voice breathy and impatient.

"I don't want to rush you," he said, feeling suddenly very silly.

"Rush me?" she asked then her eyes widened in realization.

"If you're not ready to do this, to make love with me, I'll understand."

She smiled at him then, her eyes soft, and she stroked his cheek with her knuckles. "You're very considerate," she said then, using her Amazon strength and agility, flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips. His surprise was short lived as she began kissing him along his jaw in a way he liked very much. The look of triumph in her eyes had his hands tightening on her hips. He thought vaguely about pushing her off of him so she could consider what they were about to do without lust clouding her judgment.

"If I wanted you to stop," she whispered between kisses, "I would stop you. You know I could. I want this, Bruce. I want you and I love you."

He whispered, "I love you too Diana," before dragged her mouth to his.

…

Batman stood by the League conference table and waited for Flash and Diana to arrive. It had been twenty-four hours since he had left Diana in Mykonos and he was impatient to see her again. Memories of the day before, of making love to Diana in the mid-day sunlight, were never far from his thoughts. Self-control had him turning from those thoughts because they were there to discuss the theories he and Diana had come up with. Since leaving her he had a lot of time to think and he had a lot to share with the founding members.

Flash and Diana arrived together, each sipping an iced mocha and laughing. She looked at Batman and nodded a hello but did not do anything to indicate that there was more between them than their usual working relationship. While he appreciated that decision, he understood the importance of discretion, he wanted desperately to feel her against him, under him … on top of him, and he was already working out how soon he could make that happen. Once Diana sat she looked at Batman and her lips curved ever so slightly. Raising an eyebrow he joined her at the table, taking his seat beside hers but saying nothing. Superman began the meeting.

"We are glad to have you back early, Diana," Superman said.

"Glad to be back. Thank you all for helping out while I was away."

"Where'd you go?" Flash asked.

"A friend loaned Queen Audrey a villa on Mykonos. She invited me along."

"No wonder you look so tan ... and rested," Shayera said with a smirk. Batman saw Diana nod and almost expected her to blush. He was impressed when she retained her composure.

Superman handed the meeting over to Batman then who went over the discoveries he and Diana had made the day before. He noticed Superman looked very unhappy with the results of their work but said nothing. Batman was certain that Clark would have something to say to him after the meeting was finished.

After the meeting concluded J'onn went to the monitor room to start doing some detailed research on the locations and activities of the members of Grodd's old group. Diana and Shayera went with him to research Leonora Paul and her connections. Superman made no move to leave and Batman waited until John and Flash had left before turning to his friend.

"I have a problem believing Lex is not somehow involved," Superman said.

"Considering your past history, I can understand, but right now it looks like he's clean. That won't stop us from looking for connections."

"I'm not questioning your research," Superman said begrudgingly, "but I know him. He's bound to know what's going on, and that means he is looking for a way to use this plot to his advantage."

"Batman," came J'onn's voice though his communicator.

"Yes?"

"Come up to the monitor room, Diana has found something very interesting."

Superman and Batman both went to the monitor room. Diana was looking at a monitor screen, an expression of anger on her face.

"While I was looking at Leonora Paul I found this," she pointed to a scanned in copy of a letter from a general in the Russian army to Leonora Paul. The letter told Paul that his nation was interested in funding the project with two other anonymous partners and they wanted a potential delivery date.

"Russia has been the country most vocal within the UN about a single united government, and a few weeks ago the Russian Ambassador was hounding me about my Mother's position on the proposal. He brought up the nuclear threat as an inducement to vote his way."

"The letter is dated five month ago," J'onn said.

"And two days before Paul's second meeting with Grodd," Batman added.

"What would Grodd have to gain by uniting all the countries of the world under one government?" Shayera asked.

"Simple," Batman said, "if he were able to help a potential regime gain power he could win his freedom, and he would have considerable sway with that regime."

"In essence," Diana said bitterly, "he would be ruling the people ruling the world.

…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Diana left the monitor room because she was too angry to sit there and listen to any more speculation. Heading down to the training center she went into an empty training room and started an advanced program to burn off her frustration.

As she pounded the droids she mulled over everything she had learned over the last twenty-four hours. It infuriated her that the coalition of nations supporting the one world government would resort to threats to get their way. However, if they were truly in league with Grodd she was not really surprised. Grodd was intelligent and ruthless, and he would see this as an opportunity to kill two birds with one very large stone. Her fist knocked the head off another droid with a satisfying 'thunk'. As the program wound down she felt the worst of her anger dissipate and knew she could behave rationally now. She washed up in the changing room and went down to her office.

The first thing she did once she sat down was contact her UN office to check messages and find out if there were any rumblings within the ranks of the staff. Diana had discovered the staff grapevine held excellent information. Her assistant said she had not gotten wind of anything, but would keep her ears open. Diana also asked her to make a note to contact the US ambassador and arrange for a private meeting in the next few days. She would approach him first with the League's findings and they could decide if they should widen the net. Diana considered this a good way for the League and the US to forge a new bond.

Sitting forward in her chair she made a list of the nations in full support of the proposal and a second list of those who were on the fence. Looking over the list she could not see an obvious connection between the nations in support. Logging on to her computer terminal, she started researching when the door to her office opened.

"Any news?" she asked when she saw it was Batman. She glanced his way but went back to her work. Professional was how she wanted to keep things within the League and so she pretended not to feel her stomach flutter or her pulse rise. The sound of a lock clicking into place had her hands stilling.

"Batman," she said warily, "we're working."

"No, we're taking a break," he said as he walked slowly across the room toward her. She felt her stomach muscles begin to quiver in anticipation but she made no move toward him. There was something about him in his uniform that left her wanting to tremble, and as he drew near she almost did exactly that.

"We're supposed to be working," she said softly.

"No," he leaned over her, "we're taking a break." The kiss was brief, almost chaste, and left her wanting more. She reached up and gripped his shoulder, pulling him closer so she could brush her lips against the cleft in his chin and nip gently with her teeth. His response was a rumble deep in his chest that had liquid heat pooling inside her. He moved away and Diana moaned in protest. He smirked at her and said, "The Manor, 8pm. Dinner."

He did not wait for her to reply before he crossed the room, unlocked her door and left. She slumped back in her chair and had to take a few deep breaths to steady her system. He had not even really kissed her or touched her, yet she had been pliant and willing to engage in any activity he desired. As she turned back to her computer her door opened again. This time it was Shayera.

"Was that Batman?"

"Clearly," Diana responded and pretended to work.

"You're blushing Princess," she said as she dropped into a chair in front of Diana's desk.

"I'm doing no such thing," she protested, but felt the heat in her cheeks and cursed Batman silently.

"Yes, you are. Spill."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied and continued to type.

"Liar, but I can wait. Eventually you'll break." She looked at Diana smugly.

"I'm not having this conversation. I've got work."

"Whatever," she said and laughed. "You'll break."

Diana waited until Shayera left the office before she laughed.

…

At eight Diana rang the bell at Wayne Manor. Bruce's long-time butler, Alfred, greeted her.

"Good evening, your Highness. I'm so pleased to see you again," he said as he helped her off with her coat.

Diana smiled and said, "Thank you Alfred. It's good to see you again too. It's been a while."

"Yes indeed. Too long," he said quietly and hung her coat in a nearby closet. "Would you care to wait for Master Bruce in the den, your Highness?"

"That would be fine, thank you." She had been to Wayne Manor before but never socially and she took the time to look around at the grandeur of it. 'What an amazing place to live,' she thought.

"May I offer you a drink while you wait?" he asked as they entered the den.

"No, thank you Alfred."

"I'll let Master Bruce know you're here," he said and left her. She walked over to a mahogany bookshelf to look at the leather bound volumes. She was impressed with the collection and had pulled a book on ancient Greek mythology off the shelf to flip though it when Bruce entered. He was wearing a black sweater and black slacks and he looked absolutely wonderful to her.

His eyes slowly traveled over her and she felt slightly smug when his eyes returned her hers clouded over with lust. She had chosen grey slacks and a cowl neck sweater in scarlet. The sweater was cut on a bias and it draped her body in a way that highlighted her curves. She had opted to wear her hair pulled back in a messy bun and finished the look with a sparkling diamond pendant.

"You look amazing," he said and crossed to her.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

"Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"No," she responded and turned to replace the book she was holding. Before she could step back he was behind her and she shivered as his fingertips skimmed the skin at the nape of her neck.

"I've missed you," he said softly and dropped a kiss where his fingers had brushed. Her mind fogged over and her thoughts jumbled.

"I can't think when you do that," she said slowly.

"Good," he said with satisfaction. "That means I'm doing it right."

Diana laughed and turned into his arms. "Great, now I'm feeding your ego," she teased.

"An Amazon princess is in love with me. My ego has reached critical mass," he said and smirked.

"Oh really," she said with mock indignation.

"Really," he said and slipped his hand behind her neck and drew her in for a kiss. As their lips brushed there was a discrete "Ahem," from the door. Diana felt her cheeks warm and saw Bruce grimace.

"Dinner is ready," Alfred said and slipped out.

"Remind me where we were so we can pick this back up after dinner," he said with a wink. Diana rolled her eyes, but was unable to suppress the anticipation lodged in the pit of her stomach. He took her hand and led her to the dining room. They took their seats and Alfred served the fist course.

"This is amazing," Diana said after tasting the tangy tomato bisque.

"Alfred is a fantastic cook," Bruce said with genuine warmth. "I can't even manage toast."

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you how lucky you are to have him."

"He's my family. I know how special he is," Bruce said and she saw sadness creep into his eyes. Diana set down her spoon and took his hand in hers. He squeezed back but refused to look at her.

They ate and talked about trivial things to lighten the mood, but as the meal progressed Diana noticed that Bruce was acting strangely. When he laughed it sounded cheerless and a little too loud. On Mykonos he had seemed casual and not at all forced. She wondered what had changed. Diana tried to brush off the feeling and continued the conversation but when it happened again she decided to get to the bottom of it. Diana set down her fork and looked at Bruce.

"What's wrong? Why are you pretending to have a good time?"

He blinked then said, "Pretending? I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"Pretending, faking it … why?" She sat back and waited. This was a test, she decided, and she did not intend to fail.

Bruce did not insult her intelligence again by playing dumb. "You always were perceptive," he said quietly.

"That, and I'm smarter than most of the women Bruce Wayne dates and I know when someone is pretending to have a good time." She tilted her head. "What's changed? On Mykonos things did not feel so … I don't know, strained."

Bruce looked at her with an unreadable expression. She got the feeling that he was making an important decision about their future, and she hoped desperately the decision was not to walk away.

"I want to show you something," he said and stood. He offered her his and she accepted. He led her from the dining room and down a long hall before stopping in front of a set of heavy wooden doors. He opened the doors and allowed her to enter.

Above the fireplace was a painting of a man and woman. Bruce's parents she realized with a start and she stepped forward to look at them. She knew from talking with Kal that Bruce lost his parents when he was eight. Losing them had left an indelible scar deep inside him. The pain of his loss eventually led him to become Batman.

Bruce was silent as she studied the faces of his mother and father. To her they looked ethereal and kind, like a prince and princess from a fairy tale. Bruce looked very much like his father, but he had his mother's kind eyes. They were beautiful people who were ripped away from life far too soon and the injustice of it had emotion coursing through her in thick waves.

"You look so much like them," she said, her voice trembling slightly. She looked at him then but his eyes were trained on the painting. They held such sadness that it nearly broke her heart. The sadness, however, transformed before her eyes and what was left was determination that belonged to Batman.

"I think they would be proud of the man you have become," she said and watched his eyes slide to hers and his features soften.

"It's in their memory that I do what I do," he said with Batman's inflection.

"Yes," she said simply. "You don't have to explain who you are and what you do. What you _do_ need to do is stop trying to protect me, push me, or pretend with me."

He pulled her close and buried his face against her neck. "I'm sorry, Diana. I told you I wouldn't make this easy for you." Wrapping her arms around him she offered comfort and love, which he seemed to need desperately. Seeing him this way she understood why he had hesitated to open himself to her but she refused to let this obstacle keep her from him.

"Having you here with me, in my home … in the real world scared me. I won't lie." He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes.

"You have nothing to fear from me," she said and smiled.

"Come on," he said and pulled her from the room and back to the den. He took a seat on the couch and pulled her against him. The fire cracked and popped and she watched the flames dance as Bruce held her.

"Thank you," he said softly as if the words were the most difficult he had ever spoken. "Thank you for not walking away."

"I said I wouldn't," she said gently, "and I don't plan to start."

He pulled her closer and they sat watching the flames until they burned down low. Slowly they shifted and his arms were around her, drawing her close, and his lips met hers. He did not offer her words, and she did not need them, to understand the love he was giving her.

"Come upstairs with me," he whispered to her.

She nodded and stood when he offered her his hand. They climbed the stairs and she thought for a moment that she should be nervous. All thoughts ceased as he trailed kisses down her neck. Slowly, deliberately he showed her with actions how much he loved her and for Diana it was pure bliss.

…

She woke as Bruce kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Patrol?" he asked sleepily before glancing at the clock to see that it was almost one o'clock.

"Yes," he said. "Be here when I get home," he said.

"Count on it," she said and smiled smugly because he wanted her to stay and had said so.

Bruce laughed gently and brushed her cheek with his fingers before he left her. Diana's last thought before she drifted off to sleep was how proud she was of the man she loved.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Diana had been asleep for an hour when the beep of her League communicator woke her.

"Diana, this is J'onn, over."

"Diana here," she responded, "go ahead."

"We have intelligence that a nuclear weapon being transferred to a decommissioning facility in the Southwest is being targeted by three low-level criminals. From what we know it looks like they plan to take the places of the men who are driving the truck. I'm pulling you, Green Lantern and Captain Atom to stop them."

"Alright, give me ten seconds and I'll be ready."

"J'onn out."

Diana stood from the bed and hoped she would be back before Bruce returned as she raised her arms and spun.

…

"I've spotted them," Green Lantern. "North along the fence."

"I see them," Diana responded and began to flank right to get a better view. "I only see two, we're missing one."

"I got your third one heading along the southern fence," Captain Atom said.

"Stay with them," Green Lantern said. Diana crouched among some low growing brush and waited until Lantern gave her the signal. They had agreed to wait for a breech in the truck yard where the transport vehicle was located before going in. From her position she could see the two along the north fence and for the last five minutes they had simply been standing by the fence, waiting.

"South bound target moving east," Captain Atom said. "Moving to follow."

"Roger that," said Lantern.

Diana narrowed her eyes and watched as one of the men placed a small box along the bottom of the fence line. A red light began to blink and they ran back toward a small group of scrubby trees.

"Two north targets have set a device by the fence. I think it's a bomb," she said just as bright orange flames exploded from the box. Not waiting now, Diana launched into the air and swooped toward the hapless goons who were sputtering and shielding themselves from falling rock and wood shards. Diana pulled her lasso and looped it around the men and lifted them into the air to get them to safety.

"I've got the third," said Captain Atom. "Location Diana?"

"North by the trees, I've got the other two."

"Roger that," said Lantern.

They met along the tree line and Diana looped her lasso around the third man.

"Who sent you," she asked, knowing her lasso would compel them to tell the truth.

"Don't know," answered one. "We get orders from a courier and the money is wired directly to the bank."

"What were your plans," she asked.

"To blow open the fence," the other answered.

"What about the truck?" she asked impatiently.

"We were just hired to blow the fence away. They didn't say anything about no truck."

"What's the real target," she asked urgently.

"The fence lady, like I said."

"J'onn," Green Lantern called on his communicator. "These guys are saying they were hired to blow open the fence. That's it. Who do we have guarding the device?"

"Elongated Man, Booster Gold and Red Tornado. Why?"

"Because this was a diversion. I'm willing to bet there is a second team hired to go after the missile."

Diana could hear the sound of a mayday call coming in at Headquarters followed by an explosion and screams.

"Looks like you were right," J'onn said. "I'm transporting you now," and the transporter hummed through them.

Heat was the first sensation she felt upon arriving at the base. To her right was a building engulfed in flames and the bodies of three soldiers lying on the ground in front of it. She tamped down the sorrow, she would pray for their safe passage to the underworld later in private, and took to the air. The destruction was wide-spread and the culprits were two robots armed with laser cannons.

In the distance she could see Booster Gold battling one of the enormous robots and the robot seemed to have an unexpected advantage. None of Booster Gold's attacks seemed to have any effect. With a battle cry she flew at the robot and knocked it back a step but it was strong and with a wide sweep of its arm knocked her through the air to land in a heap on the ground. Rising, she flew back at the machine but aimed lower, taking out its left knee. As the metal buckled she pulled Booster Gold to safety.

"J'onn, Booster Gold is injured, I need him transported immediately." As she transported whisked him away she lifted into the air again and attacked the second robot.

"Elongated Man is injured," she heard John say from behind her. "These guys have already breeched the building, we have to assume they have the device."

Diana saw two men scrambling out of the smoking hole in a squatty grey building. One of the men spotted her and opened fire with a laser cannon. She deflected the blast with her bracelets, but the force of it had her flying backwards. By the time she righted herself they had made it to a Jeep and were speeding down a bumpy dirt road. Diana flew in front of the vehicle and slammed her fist into the hood and through part of the engine. Before they could react she jumped on the smoking hood and peeled the canvas top away.

"You're not going anywhere," she said and bound them with her lasso.

"Damn it," she heard John say through her communicator.

"What happened?"

"One of them got away," he said. "He had the device with him."

…

"What do you mean they got away," demanded Batman as they stood in the transporter room at Headquarters.

"Just as I said," Green Lantern said tightly. "When we got there it was impossible to save the injured members of the team and prevent the theft of the warhead."

"And," Diana added, "it isn't as if we just let them walk away." She tilted her head in the direction of the five men being led to the detention area. "The one that got away used a transporter much like ours."

"The target was the nuclear material, and that should have been top priority," he said tightly. "Instead we wasted our time trying to guard a truck. It was an obvious diversion." With that he swept from the room. Diana felt conflicting urges to go after him and to kick him in the teeth. Yes, they had lost the material but they were going to lose Elongated Man and Booster Gold if they had not acted the way they had. Frustration had her gritting her teeth.

The information the League received had been about the transport truck as the main target and it had obviously been leaked so they would not concentrate on the missile site. They had decided to guard the device as a precaution, but they had believed the truck and her crew were in real danger.

"You did what you had to," said Superman to the team after Batman was gone. "Now we need to work on finding where they took the material."

Hunger pangs had Diana heading toward the commissary for a quick breakfast before going to her office to write up her mission report. Batman had a point, they should have been able to protect the device, but he had not seen the chaos at the scene, he had not seen the broken bodies of US soldiers and of her own team members. Batman would need time to work out his frustration, and to start working on a new plan before he would want to talk to her or anyone.

Loading a plate with fruit, scrambled eggs and toast she sat at an empty table and played with her breakfast. She went over the events of the morning looking for some way they could have done it differently but did not see any. Toying with the eggs on her plate she wondered how close Grodd was to having his device ready and how he planned to deliver the weapon.

"Mind if I join you?" came a voice from behind her.

"Superman, of course. Please, take a seat." She smiled at her friend as he sat.

"How are you?" He took a bite of toast and looked at her with eyes filled with concern.

"Ok, just tired." Diana shoved her tray away and she saw Superman's eyes glance at her mostly uneaten food. He cocked an eyebrow and looked directly at her. "Alright, I'm frustrated and angry."

"Are you ready to be back full time? You could take the rest of your time if you wanted." Frowning, she did not detect anything other than genuine concern.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Superman looked at her curiously but she sipped her coffee and said nothing.

"I don't think you and the team could have done anything other than what you did."

She had not realized she needed to hear those words, but once he said them she felt a small amount of the weight on her shoulders lift.

"Thanks," she said. "I just hope Batman sees that too."

"He will. Give him time. He can be stubborn when he thinks he's right."

'Don't I know it,' thought Diana.

…

"They were useless," Batman said with disgust later that day. The founding members were having an emergency meeting to discuss the information obtained from the prisoners. "The three from the truck yard were clueless and the two Diana picked up at the base knew nothing beyond their individual jobs."

"So, we're back to where we started," said Shayera.

Batman said nothing so Superman said, "We just need to work harder to find out what the plan is. I know it's frustrating but we can't stop or worry about what's already done." He looked at Batman as he spoke the last words and received the Bat-glare in response.

"I was thinking of using my contacts at the UN to try and force the hands of the nations aligned with Russia."

"Good idea," said Superman. "What do you think Batman?"

"At this point I don't see the harm," said Batman tightly. "Since Grodd already has one component to the weapon, and we have no idea if he has the kryptonite he needs, using Diana's UN contacts to push back could not make things worse." His hands tightened into fists and Diana smothered the urge to reach out to him. "I'm working on locating Leonora Paul. Her trail has been difficult to follow. Once I know something I will let you all know."

After the meeting concluded he stood and strode from the room. Diana felt slightly disappointed that he had not waited to talk with her. Deciding it was probably for the best she went down to her League office to collect some papers to work on back at the embassy. A hand grasped her arm as she opened the door and pulled her forward, shutting the door behind her.

"Batman," she said as he mouth came down on hers and rendered her speechless. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and kissed him back with enthusiasm.

He pulled back and said, "I missed you this morning."

"I missed you too, but duty called."

"I know." He kissed her again with an urgency that had Diana wondering how quickly she could get him out of his uniform when he pulled away again. "I have a lot of work to do. You'll distract me. For the next few days I need to work. Alone."

Smirking, Diana said, "I suppose I should be flattered that you find me distracting." She ran a finger down his torso and felt his hands tense on her back in response. "I'll be around when you're done. You know where to find me."

"I should have known you'd understand." Gently he brushed his thumb across her cheek and then left. Diana collected her things and transported to the embassy before she allowed herself to grin foolishly.

…

The next afternoon Diana met with the US and French Ambassadors. They were willing to meet out of session and they had a lot of power within the UN Security Council.

"So you are suggesting that the nuclear plot has an international sponsor?" asked the French Ambassador. Diana nodded to the woman.

"I have evidence that links one particular nation to the plot, but until I have more concrete information I would rather not say who we suspect," said Diana. "However, I feel it would be in the best interest of freedom loving nations everywhere to make a firm stand against the proposal."

"Agreed," said the US Ambassador, a rail thin man with a shock of white hair. "Up to this point we have objected in the strongest possible terms."

"Those terms are not enough. When the General Assembly returns to session Themyscira is going to demand an up or down vote on the proposal. At that time I hope to have enough information to implicate not only the conspirators but those that finance them."

"You can count on France to back you up as long as your findings are clear," said the French Ambassador.

"Same goes with us," said the US Ambassador. "What can we do to help?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and your aids could keep an ear to the ground and let me know if you hear anything that may be of use?"

"Of course," the two ambassadors said in unison.

"And," she added slowly, "if they wanted to just happen to mention that the League is aware of some suspicious activity … I wouldn't object."

Both ambassadors smiled at her knowingly and agreed. As she shook their hands and showed them out she hoped this was enough to get the ball rolling. She wanted word to get around fairly quickly that she knew what was going on and that she was not going to hide.

…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Batman worked non-stop for almost three days. He had been wrapped up in tracing wire transfers made to Omega Group from three obscure charitable organizations. Two of the organizations were legitimate, but the third was a front for a guerilla style military organization with financial ties to Russia, Spain, China, and Argentina, all nations in complete support of the 'One Government' proposal.

More disturbing was the apparent disappearance of Leonora Paul and the clearing out of the West Indies bank account three days earlier. If he was right, and he almost always was, the weapon was ready and would be delivered to the target soon.

"Don't you think it would be wise to take a break, Master Bruce?" asked Alfred as he came down the stairs into the Cave carrying a tray of cold sandwiches and fresh fruit.

"Can't," he said and absently reached for a sandwich and began to eat.

"If I may, sir, I think you might benefit from at least a few hours of sleep."

"I can sleep once we stop Grodd," he said, his tone indicating the topic was no longer open for discussion.

"Very well," Alfred said and went back to the manor.

He leaned back from his computer and closed his eyes. In his mind he went over his recent research to see if he had missed any details, any connection. Grodd was making sure that Luthor appeared to be involved with what the weapons plot, so it would be reasonable to expect that Grodd would have the weapon show up when Luthor was at some public event. Opening his eyes he accessed Luthor's public and private schedules and began to identify events that would be the most likely for the weapon to be delivered.

The two events that Batman thought were the best candidates were an art unveiling in Metropolis and a park dedication ceremony in New York. Both events where next week.

After another hour he decided to send his research to J'onn at Headquarters so he could go over it himself and offer any ideas. After uploading it to the JLU server he let himself think about Diana. Thoughts of her had been distracting him over the last three days he admitted, but he had compartmentalized it and set it aside as best he could. Batman began sorting though printouts and placing them in a folder. The documents were a present for Diana, and were the first part of what she would present to the UN to stop the 'One Government' proposal and bring the nations funding Grodd to justice. He needed to go over a few ideas with her, and he also wanted to get his hands on her. Activating his communicator he felt a little surge of excitement. It made him smirk.

"Diana, this is Batman, over." He waited.

"Diana here, go ahead."

"Transport down to the cave. I have some things I want to go over with you."

"I can't. I'm on my way to an appointment, but I can transport after."

"What sort of appointment," he asked letting frustration tighten his voice. He wanted to see her … now.

"I have a lunch appointment with Steve Trevor. I'm going to tell him I can't see him anymore."

Batman paused caught between jealousy that she was putting him off to see Trevor, and relief that she was ending it. "Contact me when you are finished. Batman out."

He needed an outlet for his frustration and research seemed the most reasonable option. Eventually he lost track of time and when his communicator beeped in his ear it nearly startled him.

"Batman, this is Diana, over." Bruce looked at the clock and noted it was exactly two hours later.

"Are you finished with your _appointment, _Princess?"

"Yes," she said, her voice suddenly cool. "I'm ready to transport down if this is a good time."

"Yes, go ahead. Batman out."

Seconds later Diana appeared in the cave. He stood, ignoring her aloof expression, and said, "You get Trevor all straightened out?"

She lifted her chin and said, "Yes, and I felt terrible about it, but he was very understanding."

"Good." He pulled her close and kissed her. She did not respond at first but Batman did not relent and soon she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Pulling back slowly he brushed his thumb across her cheek then took her hand and led her to his computers.

"I think I've discovered two possible dates for Grodd's attack."

Diana looked at the document he pulled up and pursed her lips. "It's going to be the New York event. The park is being dedicated to world peace."

"A fitting time to unleash a weapon that would shatter any peace we have in the world," Batman said.

"That's also the same day the UN General Assembly re-convenes. If what I'm hearing from the grapevine at the UN is true, the Russian government is working overtime to get other nation's on their side."

"An attack like this, with a clear scapegoat in Luthor who is considered an international terrorist by many, would be the sort of incentive undecided nations would need to hand over their sovereignty."

"Exactly," said Diana. "It would be a good idea to have a strong presence at both events. We want Grodd to know we're on to him."

"I agree." Batman started typing again.

"Has anyone contacted Lex yet to tell him of our suspicions?" Diana asked and began to pace.

"No," Batman said flatly.

"Are we going to?"

"Eventually. The less he knows the better."

Diana sighed and leaned against the desk. "Want to bet he already knows?"

"Of course he does. It would be foolish not to keep track of these things, and Lex is many things but he is not a fool," he said and placed a hand absently on her leg while he scrolled through information. It took him by surprise when he felt Diana lean over and kiss his cheek gently. Looking at her he saw her eyes had gone soft. He loved it when she looked at him that way but he had no idea what he had done to deserve it.

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She patted his hand and said, "That sort of unthinking gesture. That contact." She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, I'm being silly."

"Not at all," he said and patted her leg gently. Turning back to the computers he asked, "How did your meetings at the UN go?"

"Really well," she said. "Both the French and US Ambassadors have done a fine job of spreading around the rumor that a member of the UN may be involved in the nuclear plot." She smiled. "From what I hear there has been a lot of grandstanding and at least three nations are considering calling an emergency session."

"Good," Bruce said and hit three keys to save his work and shut the monitors off. He was ready to put work aside for a while and be with Diana.

He stood and pulled her with him toward the training room.

"Don't tell me you want to spar," she said laughing.

"Maybe later," he said and passed the gym and entered the changing room.

He watched as she went to the wall that held the different incarnations of his uniform and inspected them. He pulled his cowl off and tossed it along with the cape on the floor. He turned to see Diana was watching him intently in the mirror above the sinks. Her eyelids were heavy and her lips parted and he lost himself in looking at her.

"Would you like me to wait up in the Manor?" she asked after a moment.

"No," he said and walked to stand behind her. "I want you here," he said, his eyes holding hers in the reflection. Slowly he brushed her hair aside and kissed the skin where her neck and shoulders met. Her breath shuddered out and he snaked an arm around her middle and pulled her firmly against him. Her muscles were lax and she made a small helpless sound when he nipped her earlobe.

"Batman, Diana, this is Superman, over."

"Damn it," muttered Bruce and activated his communicator.

"Batman here."

Diana tried to move out of Bruce's arms but he held her firm. Raising one eyebrow she activated her communicator.

"Diana here, go ahead."

"You might want to turn on the television. You're going to want to see what's going on."

Bruce released Diana and went back to the bank of monitors over his desk. Lifting a remote he flipped on a plasma television that was set to GNN and Luthor's face filled the screen.

"… as the voice of the world rises up and declares a new era of peace. I am not behind the recent theft of nuclear material, despite my recent interrogation by the CIA. My goal is simply spiritual understanding and despite what alleged evidence the government and the Justice League have I intend to continue with that mission. The truth shall set me free.

"To that end I call on whoever is responsible to hand over the stolen uranium and turn toward the path of enlightenment. Thank you."

"What was that about?" Batman asked Clark.

"Apparently Luthor decided to get on television and make a plea to the people behind the uranium theft. Said he was asking, in the spirit of unity and peace, for the criminals to hand over the nuclear material and embrace the 'path of ultimate enlightenment'."

"Told you he knew," Diana said quietly to Bruce before saying to Superman, "And the part about the interrogation?"

"Apparently he was detained yesterday as part of the CIA's investigation and the press has been having a field day."

"Always the martyr," Bruce said darkly. "Thanks for the heads up, Batman out." He looked expectantly at Diana as she talked for a few more minutes with Superman. Deciding he had waited with the patience of a saint he resumed his previous position behind Diana and had the satisfaction of hearing her breath catch when he ran his hands up the curve of her hips to rest on either side of her armor covered breasts.

"No, Superman, I'm fine, really." Diana swatted playfully at Bruce's hands but he slid his fingers under the sides of her armor and worked the latches until they snapped open and her breastplate fell away. She turned her head quickly and gave him a stern yet perplexed glare.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm listening." Diana shifted against Batman as he removed his gauntlets so he could feel her skin under his fingers. The muscles in her arm tensed then trembled slightly as he touched her. "Yes, I plan to review the information with Batman."

He nuzzled her neck softly as she said, "Yes, ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Diana out."

Bruce murmured against her skin, "Took you long enough."

She did not reply, instead she turned her head and brushed her lips against his temple and sighed. "How did you know how to remove my armor?"

Bruce just looked at her with a mild expression and Diana sighed. "That's right, you're the Batman. How could I forget?"

"Exactly," he said and turned her to face him. "I've missed you," he said quietly.

"I missed you too, and I'm all yours now," she said into his ear and he chuckled wickedly in response.

"I plan to take full advantage, Princess."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Bruce looked down at Diana, her dark hair spilling over his pillow, and smiled. She looked completely content and just a little smug as she slept. It was the look she wore after they made love and he let the image burn into his memory. His princess, his warrior, she was everything he had never known he wanted, and more. Why had he ever thought letting her in would be a bad idea? Gently he brushed a stray lock of hair off her shoulder. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"Hey you," she said, lips curving.

"Hey," he replied and kissed the tip of her nose. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"I don't mind." She slid her free arm around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I have patrol soon," he said with some regret.

"Yes, I know," she said. "I should be getting back to the embassy soon anyway. I have a brunch meeting at ten and then a rotation at Headquarters."

He had wanted to find her in his bed when he had come home the first time she had been here. The feeling of disappointment had been keen when she had not been there, but once he found out about the mission he understood why she had left.

"I wish you could stay," he said almost hopefully, inwardly thrilled that he truly meant it, and kissed her cheeks gently.

"So do I," she said and shifted her body to press it more firmly against his. His muscles tightened, his body responded, and her lips curved with satisfaction.

He kissed her then, tender and soft, and shifted his body so it rested over hers. Slowly he kissed her neck and shoulders, moved down lower to worship her breasts with his mouth, teeth and tongue. She was panting now, her body rocking in time to an ancient rhythm.

"I suppose," she said between hungry whimpers, "that I could stay just a little longer."

"I'll make it worth your while," he promised.

…

When he returned from patrol early in the morning he did not expect to find the beautiful Amazon asleep in his bed. When he opened the door to his room and saw her curled up under his sheets, the first rosy hints of dawn brightening the room, he had to take a moment to control the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

Her eyes fluttered open and she said, "I wanted to stay. Hope you don't mind."

"Oh no," he said and approached the bed. "Not at all."

She smiled up at him and murmured sleepily, "I love you Bruce. Lay down with me for a while." He did just that and, with Diana curved against him, slept better than he had in years.

…

"Alright, we will have teams ready for both events," said Superman after Batman explained about his theory that Grodd would use one of the public appearances to unload his weapon.

"I would suggest," Diana added, "that you have more members available for the event in New York."

"Why?" asked Flash. "Wouldn't it make more sense for him to hit Luthor where he lives?"

"Because I think the attack is more likely to happen after the UN is back in session. The coalition to push the 'One Government' proposal could use the attack as leverage. Plus, their point would resonate deeper the closer to the UN the attack is."

"Good point," said Shayera.

"What did you think of Luthor's little stunt last night?" John asked Batman.

"He is using this to work in his favor and garner sympathy," Batman replied. "And, for once, he is doing it through legal channels."

"For once," muttered Superman. "Anyway, the art event the day after tomorrow. Shayera, I would like team assignments ready after lunch. Get John to help you since he is almost as good as you are in the strategy department."

"Gee, thanks," said John before rolling his eyes. Shayera laughed and nudged him playfully.

"Diana," Batman said, "I have some paperwork you may be interested in looking over. I've put together a file with the paper trail between Omega Group and the Russians."

"Good. I'd like to go see it and figure out what will be useful to present to the UN General Assembly after Themyscira calls for an immediate vote."

"Alright, Flash you help J'onn get supplies prepared for the mission. In particular we need to be prepared to help people just in case we can stop the bomb in time."

"We'll stop it," Flash said seriously.

"Just in case," Superman said again and the meeting adjourned.

…

Dressed in a slim black dress Diana moved among the assembled special guests and VIP's and watched for any sign of trouble. The organizers of the gallery had been more than thrilled to have the Amazon Princess in attendance, and as she had agreed to give a few interviews with the press they overlooked the fact that the League had sent their regrets well over a month ago.

In the sea of reporters stood Clark Kent. She watched as he interviewed some city official. Below the stage area where Diana stood was the sea of wealthy and connected guests. Included in their number were Bruce Wayne, and a clingy blond who was along for 'appearances sake' he had assured her. She refused to succumb to such a petty emotion as jealousy, she knew Bruce loved her and she trusted him. What rankled was that another woman was spending time with him. Time was their most precious commodity.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the curator, a heavyset man in his late thirties, "I would like to thank you all for attending the unveiling of our new exhibit on loan from Lex Luthor's private collection."

There was a round of applause and Diana clapped her hands politely. Clark, she noted, was clapping but his eyes were diamond hard.

"When Mr. Luthor agreed to let us exhibit his extensive collection of paintings in oils and watercolors from his 1920's Precisionists period we were, to say the least, overwhelmed," began the curator. Diana tuned out the speech and scanned the crowd again looking for any signs of trouble.

"All teams, report," she heard Green Lantern say through her communicator.

"All clear East entrance," said Vigilante who was on street patrol.

"All clear North side," said Stargirl.

"All clear South entrance," said Vixen.

"All clear on the roof," said Fire.

As the remaining points checked in Diana watched Lex take the mic and begin a rather long-winded speech about shunning material wealth, which she found rather hypocritical because he was second in wealth only to Bruce Wayne.

The evening progressed slowly and eventually Diana stood and gave a short speech about the importance of treasuring and protecting art. Once the speeches were concluded she was whisked over to the press area where she gave the required interviews, all the while keeping alert for any danger or changes.

As she left the press area she went to the refreshment table and got a glass of sparkling water. Sipping, she felt a presence come up behind her. Looking over her shoulder she stiffened.

"It is a pleasure to see you again so soon, your Highness," said Lex Luthor.

"Indeed," she replied and tilted her head.

"What I would like to know," he said as he selected from various canapés, "is why the Justice League is monitoring this particular art event."

"The League wants to encourage art appreciation," she said and sipped her water. Lex smirked.

"Sure you do," he said and popped a small caviar topped pancake into his mouth. "However, I suspect that you are here to, and please pardon the expression, babysit me."

Diana raised an eyebrow and gave him an innocent expression. "Don't flatter yourself," she responded and turned to leave.

"Before you go," he said to her back, "I may have some information you would find … helpful."

"I doubt you have anything of interest," she replied.

"Even if it's about Grodd?"

She turned and looked him directly in the eyes. "What do you know about Grodd?"

"Don't play games with me Princess, because I play them better than you can." She narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. "Come to my hotel tonight and I will tell you everything I know. And princess," he said as he turned to walk away, "come alone."

Shocked she spoke quietly, "You hear that, over?"

"No way you are going there alone," she heard Superman whisper

"We will discuss it later," Bruce responded darkly.

…

"No," Superman said again. "She's not going alone. That is beyond foolish."

"Excuse me," she said, anger darkening her voice. "I'm standing right here. Do not speak about me as if I was not in the room."

"Sorry," he said, giving her a brief contrite look. "Luthor is up to something, I can feel it. Going there, even connected by communicator, is dangerous."

"If Luthor has information we could use I don't see why she shouldn't go," Batman said.

"Besides," added Shayera, "we will be close by if something happens. And, hello? She's an Amazon."

Diana shifted a grateful look at Shayera who winked in return.

"I'm fully aware of what Lex is capable of," Diana said. "Let's be honest, a world controlled by Grodd is not one Lex is likely to survive in for long. I think he is being as sincere as he is capable of."

"Self-preservation is a strong motivator," agreed Flash.

"Fine," Superman said darkly. "But I want five teams setting up within a mile of the hotel ready to move in. And, I want your communicator on the whole time Diana."

"Fine," she agreed tightly. "I'm going to get ready." Turning she left the meeting room and went to her private office.

Slipping out of the black dress she put on her uniform and took some deep breaths. Despite her having been a member of the League and having fought Luthor, Superman still acted like he was the only one capable of defeating his arch nemesis. Diana did not disagree that this was a dangerous mission, but if Lex had even a tiny bit of information that could help them she was willing to risk it.

"You ready?" asked Shayera through the door.

"Yes," Diana said and walked out into the hall.

"Clark thinks you are going on a suicide mission," Shayera said. "So, come back in one piece and prove him wrong, ok?"

Smiling she nodded and went into the transporter room. Batman was waiting and when she walked to him he placed a hand in her hair. Taken aback, she did not expect him to indulge in any display of affection in public, she frowned.

"Mini digital camera," he said and moved his fingers to her tiara where he adjusted it and adjusted her hair to cover it. "It is black and should blend in with your hair."

"Thanks," she said, surprised by the disappointment she felt. Shaking it off she smiled.

"Be careful," he said very softly.

Diana nodded and said, "Trust me."

Stepping onto the platform she transported down.

…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Diana walked through the lobby of the Metropolis Ritz and ignored the blatant stares she received. It was all part of being a hero, and while she had indulged in fantasies while on Mykonos of anonymity she had to admit her identity was among her best weapons. No one really wanted to mess with an Amazon dressed in red, white, and blue.

She rode the elevator to the penthouse suite and for a second time that evening Diana was struck with the hypocrisy of Luthor's supposed mission. There was nothing wrong with encouraging people to live better lives and encouraging them to give to those less fortunate. Luthor preached those beliefs but continued to live in luxury, a contrast no one in the media had made. The elevator opened and she stepped out into the lavishly decorated hall.

"This is Diana, I'm about to enter Luthor's suite."

"Roger," said Batman. "Keep this channel open."

"Will do," she responded as walked to the door. She lifted her hand to knock as the door swung open.

"So prompt," he said, bowing slightly, and moved aside to let her enter.

"I'm not here for a social call," she said and walked in. "I want to get this over with. What do you know?"

"Grodd is planning to frame me for some sort of attack," he said.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said and crossed her arms.

"Alright," he said and tossed ice in a short tumbler. "Last month I captured one of Grodd's goons who had been sneaking around Lex Corp Labs. After some gentle persuasion I found out that Grodd had found a way to synthesize kryptonite."

"Why sneak into your labs if he can create his own kryptonite?" she asked.

"Because the kryptonite he was making was one quarter of the strength of the real thing. He was hoping to take a small piece of my supply to use as seed. His theory was is that if he replicated kryptonite from a pure source his final product would be stronger."

"And I assume you did not hand over the kryptonite," she said tightly.

"Indeed I didn't, but it didn't stop him. I'm not the only person who keeps a supply. You see," he said as he swirled his drink in the glass, "the Russians and the Chinese both have a sizeable supply."

"Both of those nations handed over their kryptonite when the UN banned its use by member states," she said.

"You truly are naïve," he said and laughed. "Do you think that any of the UN member states really handed over all their kryptonite? And even if they did, it isn't impossible to get more."

Diana frowned because of the truth in his words and the condescending smirk he wore as he said them. "If you know so much, tell me how Grodd plans to deliver the weapon," she said.

Luthor took a slow sip of his drink and shrugged, "I haven't been able to figure that one out yet. That's why I asked you to meet with me." He sat on a leather sofa and said, "I have reached a dead end. My information source went missing a little over a week ago."

"Leonora Paul," Diana said and was pleased to see Luthor's eyes widen.

"Yes," He admitted. "When I got wind of his plans I made sure I was kept in the loop. I was using her to double-cross Grodd. Looks like she crossed me instead." Luthor's expression was menacing.

"And what do you expect the League to do?" Diana shifted her stance and looked down at Luthor.

"For starters, I expect the League has potential target dates identified. It stands to reason since you and your super friends were crawling all over the art event tonight."

"If we did, and I'm not saying we have, I wouldn't tell you."

"No, I didn't expect you would. But, I do expect you will be tailing me from event to event in the next week or two. Since it's my life on the line I want to make sure you have all the information you need to bring Grodd down."

Luthor rose then and crossed to a briefcase on a low desk. He flipped open the locks and pulled out a small disk.

"This," he said as he handed it to her, "is everything I know about the plot, the type of weapon, and the people and governments involved."

Diana looked down at the disk and asked, "Why are you so willing to help us? I'm not buying the 'new path' business."

"Believe what you want," he said then frowned, "but I want that hairy ape taken down. A world where Grodd rules would be a dangerous place, for everyone."

…

"The disk contains a great deal of information, but much of it we already know from Batman's research," J'onn said. "We did find a number of incriminating documents implicating the involvement of no fewer than five governments in the plot."

"If we can authenticate the documents then I will have everything I need to stop the 'one government' proposal next week," Diana said.

Diana stood beside Superman while J'onn and Batman went through the files on the disk.

"The plans for the weapon are old, at least a year if Luthor's disk is to be trusted, and the weapon could be significantly different in design," said J'onn.

From what they saw it was sophisticated and deadly. Not only was there an initial nuclear blast that would level half of Manhattan, there was also a secondary blast that would cause a kryptonite cloud to form. At best it would make it impossible for Superman to enter the area after the initial attack. If, however, he were within a ten-mile radius of the explosion the fine particulate kryptonite would be deadly if inhaled.

"If the weapon hasn't changed from this design then stopping it shouldn't be difficult," said Diana.

"We have to expect that the design has changed," Superman said.

"Agreed," said Batman. "I find it hard to believe that Grodd would release a weapon that could be so easily diffused. Especially if he knew Luthor had access to the plans."

"So, what do we do now?" Diana asked.

"We wait, Princess," replied Batman. "And while we wait we can go over each of the files on this disk one by one."

…

"Yes, Mister Ambassador, and I trust we can keep these documents between us?" asked Diana as she sat behind her desk at the UN. She had worked most of the night to authenticate the documents Luthor handed over and was disturbed to find that none were forgeries.

"Of course," replied the US Ambassador. "When do you plan to present this information?"

"When the UN session begins next week," she said.

"It is disturbing that these nations have been working to undermine freedom with terror," said the French Ambassador.

"Yes," agreed the US Ambassador. "But the truth will come out. Thank you, Wonder Woman, for giving us these documents in advance."

"Please, have your intelligence agencies authenticate them. I do not want there to be any doubt of their authenticity."

"Of course," said the French Ambassador.

After they were finished she transported back to League Headquarters.

"You deliver the information?" Batman asked as she stepped down from the platform.

"Yes," she said, removing her suit jacket and folding it over her arm. "Hopefully by tomorrow rumors will be running wild."

"I have some more files that need review," he said.

"Great, just how I wanted to spend the evening." Diana smiled at Batman and she saw his mouth lift slightly at the edges.

"Work now, play later Princess," he said darkly and Diana had to suppress a grin.

She shrugged and went back to her office.

…

Four hours later, her eyes burning with the strain of reading page after page from Luthor's documents, she transported down to the embassy. She went to her private office and caught up on her diplomatic correspondence and checked her email. After spending four hours going over information line by line and another hour with her embassy work she was feeling drained.

Batman and Superman mistrusted the information she had gotten from Luthor and had all available League members combing through it looking for any clue as to where and how the bomb would be detonated.

She entered her bedroom but left the overhead lights off. Her eyes were still sore from reading from her computer monitor and the darkness was soothing. Slipping out of her uniform she put on a pair of white cotton pajamas, brushed her teeth, and went back into the bedroom. Lifting the tiara from her head she placed it on her vanity along with her earrings.

Yawning deeply she went to her bed and sat, wondering what time she should set the alarm. She fumbled with the buttons of the clock in the dark and, with a groan of frustration, flipped the switch for her bedside lamp. A series of clicks preceded the light coming on and Diana tensed. Knowing instantly what was about to happen she lifted off the bed and had almost made it to the terrace doors when the explosion tore through her room.

…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"It's going to be the statue," Superman said.

"Too obvious," Batman said and restrained his frustration. "If you were going to plant a bomb and you knew half the world was on to you, would you really put it in such an obvious place?"

Superman frowned. "The statue is the highlight of the rededication," Superman said.

"Too obvious," he said again and looked over the plans for the ceremony that they had received an hour earlier. There were too many places for Grodd to hide his device, and too many people who had access to the venue from catering staff to clean up crews. With the event in less than three days they were running out of time.

"We can't check everywhere," Batman said.

"If I could get down there for an hour before the ceremony I could take a look around."

"No," Batman said. "Too much of a risk."

"If it means saving lives," Superman started before he was cut off.

"This bomb was designed to kill you Clark in a painful and hideous way. So, no, you aren't going."

Superman tilted his head and was going to respond when J'onn interrupted them.

"Batman, Superman, over."

"We're here, J'onn. Go ahead," said Superman.

"There was just an explosion at the Themysciran Embassy."

"Is Diana there? Did she say if anyone was hurt?" asked Batman. He really wanted to ask if she was ok, but he held it back. She was a meta, she would be fine.

"I am unable to reach her on her communicator," J'onn said.

"We should transport down," Superman said.

"I agree," said Batman, refusing to acknowledge the thin thread of fear inside him.

"Transporting now," said the Martian.

The smoke billowing from the top three floors of the embassy was dark and thick against the starry sky. There were several fire trucks and ambulances on the scene and firemen were helping embassy staff out to be treated. Three ladders were raised and hoses were spraying water into the lower floors to stop the spread of the fire.

"I'm going up there to check out the top floors," Superman said before launching into the sky. Tucking the fear aside Batman entered the building in search of evidence, and Diana.

"I don't see her," Superman said to Batman after a few moments.

"Keep looking," Batman said. "She has to be somewhere."

Firefighters looked at Batman as he raced up the stairs and he could sense that they wanted to tell him to evacuate the building, but none had the courage to speak to him. The top three floors of the building were fully engulfed in flame but that did not stop Batman. Slipping a respirator over his face he plunged into the fire and smoke.

Through the haze of smoke and mist of water from the firefighters attempts to squelch the flames Batman could see that the top three floors had collapsed upon themselves. The rubble of Diana's bedroom was tangled with desks, file cabinets, and shards of furniture. Pushing forward he saw, dangling off a broken pipe, Diana's tiara. Taking it carefully in his hands he had to fight again to suppress the fear.

"Here," Superman said in his ear, "I think I've found her."

"Where," Batman asked, turning from the burning rubble.

"Out on the terrace, under some stones."

Batman raced to an open window, climbed through the blackened hole and, using a grappling line, scaled the side of the building to the smoke filled terrace. Superman was moving large hunks of stone as if they weighed nothing. The rock uncovered a hand, bruised and bloody, with a silver bracelet. He rushed to help Superman move rocks out of the way until they uncovered Diana. Batman checked her pulse and found it strong and steady. He let the breath he had been holding ease from his slowly. She was meta, he reminded himself again, and she was hurt but she would be fine.

"She's breathing and her pulse is steady, but she's not conscious," he told Superman. Usually she would have shaken off the rocks and been fine, but she was obviously hurt. Sticking out of her shoulder he saw a small metal barb. Pulling her slightly forward he saw two more imbedded into the flesh of her back. "Clark," Batman said, "I think she's been poisoned."

"Bruce," Diana said weekly.

"Hold on, we're getting you out," he said.

"Can't move," she managed. "Burns."

"J'onn," Superman said tightly, "we need immediate medical transport at this location."

"Transporting now."

…

Batman did not wait for J'onn to finish working on Diana. He could not sit there, helpless, while J'onn flushed out the toxin and bandaged her wounds. Instead he went back to the embassy and sifted through the rubble of her private rooms and offices. The bomb, he discovered, was triggered to go off when she turned on her bedroom lamps. It was studded with hundreds of darts tipped with a paralyzing toxin.

Carefully bagging what components he could find he returned to Gotham City and began testing, researching, and reassembling until he had a good idea who was behind the attack.

"Batman, this is Superman, over."

Batman fumbled the metal bracket in his hand, took a deep breath and activated his communicator.

"This is Batman, go ahead."

"She's awake and was able to tell us what happened."

"It was a bomb triggered by her bedroom lamps," Batman said in his level monotone.

"Yes, I should have known you would have that figured out by now. Are you ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Batman unclenched the hand he had not known was fisted until his muscles began to cramp.

"I know how worried you were. If you need to talk I'm always around," Superman said.

"While I'd love to indulge your need to talk out your feelings, I have work to do. Batman out." He shut off the communicator and was tempted to toss it on the floor.

"Is she going to be alright, Sir," asked Alfred as he stepped down into the cave with a tray. Bruce, unable to stop the wave of relief, sank into a chair.

"Yes, Alfred, she's going to be fine."

"I'm very glad to hear it." Alfred set down a tray of roast beef with roasted fingerling potatoes and steamed vegetables. "Please, give the Princess my best when you speak to her."

"I will Alfred," Batman said as he pulled the cowl off and set it on his desk. "I was … worried about her," he said quietly.

"As were we all, but as you yourself have said on many occasions, she is strong and nearly invulnerable. I was confident she would pull though."

"I think know who did this," Bruce said, his eyes going dark and hard. "I would go after them myself, but this whole thing is bigger than I expected."

"Indeed, well, best to eat before you go rushing off," he said wryly as he went back to the manor.

Bruce smirked and ate his dinner.

…

"Good morning Sunshine," Bruce heard Flash say as he stood outside Diana's room in the infirmary.

"Good morning," she responded. Her voice sounded full and healthy. It had only been twenty-four hours and she was nearly healed. He waited in the hall while Flash gave her some flowers and talked with her about the news coverage of the blast. Diana was laughing at something he said and Flash was settling in for a long chat. Batman was getting frustrated. He had waited as long as he was going to and stepped from the shadows into her room.

"… and the guy was like, 'Hey, that's my pie!' so I ran down to The Pie Shop and picked up …," Flash was saying when he spotted Batman. "Hey Bats."

"Flash," he said, but his eyes were riveted on Diana. There were still shadows along her arm and cheek where black bruises had been the night before, and there was a red welt on her shoulder where he had found one of the darts, but she looked almost completely healed.

"I'm going to get some iced mocha. Want one?" he asked Diana as she edged toward the door.

"Yeah, that'd be great," she said and smiled.

Flash zoomed out and Batman crossed to the bed and looked down at her.

"Thank you," she said after a moment.

"When we found you, you looked awful."

"If it wasn't for the toxin I would have been fine," she said. "And see," she flexed the arm that had been crushed between two heavy rocks, "all better now."

He did not take the bait and instead took her hand and rubbed his thumb along her palm. "I knew you would be alright in my head, but … I worried."

Diana brought their joined hands to her lips and pressed a kiss against his gauntleted fingers. "I'm sorry you worried, but I love that you care so much." She smiled at him and he almost smiled back.

"When does J'onn plan to release you?"

"He said if my scans look good I could be out this afternoon. Really, I feel fine and I'm eager to find the people responsible." The warrior's light in her eyes left him with little doubt of her recovery. The final knot of tension released.

"Has Superman told you what I found?" he asked.

"No," she looked at him curiously. "He has refused to discuss the attack with me. He said I would worry about it and it would impede my recovery." She frowned, her lips pouting slightly, and he gave in to the temptation to kiss her. Her eyes widened in surprise at the contact. Sighing, she wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him back. It was always the same, the feeling of letting go and losing himself in her. That was why he did not hear the whoosh that always preceded the arrival of Flash.

"Iced mochas for … oh," sputtered Flash as he came to a screeching halt, blinked once, twice, and then sped out the way he came.

"Great," Diana said frowning.

"It was bound to get out," Batman said. Diana's shocked expression made him smirk.

"That is awfully philosophical of you," she said doubtfully.

"Just honest," he said and turned. "When you're released contact me. I have some things to show you back at the cave." He glanced back for a second then walked out before she could respond. He was going back to the cave to wait for Diana, but first he needed to find Flash and impress upon him the virtues of silence.

…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Diana rested back on her pillows and tried to steady her thoughts. Just when she thought she had the Batman figured out he would do something to set her reeling. He did seem to love her, she mused, if the expression of true concern was any indication. It made her heart ache in her chest to think how she would react if something happened to her. Batman was tough, but his heart was damaged. Would he be able to recover if something happened to her?

Before she could brood further Shayera swept in, her eyes bright with triumph.

"I knew you were holding out on me," she declared with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Diana managed with some dignity before she started to laugh.

"Oh please, Flash was just telling us how he walked in on you and Batman in an 'intimate moment'. Then Batman found him. The look he gave him almost had me shaking."

"Oh really," Diana said with an amused expression.

"Yes." Shayera pulled a chair next to the bed and sat. "So, is he a good kisser? I always thought he might be … bad boys always are."

Diana could not suppress the satisfied smirk or the sigh and Shayera leaned in.

"That good, huh? Well, hummm," she said and tilted her head. Her expression went from teasing to serious. "You love him, don't you?"

"Oh yes," she said and sighed again. "And he says he loves me, believe it or not."

"You know, I do believe you. You didn't see his face when they brought you up here after the explosion. He never gives much away, you know how he is, but he couldn't sit still. I've never seem him pace that way before."

"That's what that kiss was about just now, I think," Diana said. "He's always been more careful before to make sure we were alone and the doors were locked."

"Before," Shayera said, arching an eyebrow. "Do tell."

Diana laughed and told Shayera everything.

…

"Your progress would be remarkable if I did not already know your Amazon physiology," J'onn said. Diana sat on the exam table, her thumb tapping her thigh with impatience. "I was not sure if you would be feeling well so soon, considering the amount of toxin in your system when Superman and Batman found you."

"You were able to flush it out, and the antidote Batman prepared did the trick." Diana smiled hopefully, "So, am I released for regular duty?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

Diana was not able to hide the defeated sigh.

"Today" he continued, "I want you to limit your activities. Desk work or monitor duty."

"That's fine," she said hopping down. Batman said he had some things to show her, and a good strategy session with him would keep her mind off her physical restrictions. She smiled, pleased with the thought.

"It isn't like you to be happy about limited duty," J'onn said.

"I need to figure out who tired to hurt me, and that means I will likely be stuck behind a computer for the remainder of the day," she said. "I will follow your orders so when I do find out who did this I won't be stuck on the sidelines."

"Interesting logic," he said with mild expression.

"Thank you," Diana said, patting his shoulder before going into the hall to contact Batman.

"Batman, this is Diana, over."

"All clear?" he asked.

"Yes, light duty today, full duty tomorrow. Have any light duty for me?" Her tone was teasing.

"I have plenty to keep you busy. Transport down."

"Got it," she responded and headed to the transporter platform to head down.

…

"Luthor set the bomb!?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yes, the component parts were meant to look like they were Russian and the explosive device was the same as those used by Grodd at the truck yard, but the explosive compounds are the ones used by Luthor before he found 'enlightenment'."

"So, Luthor tried to make it look like Grodd tried to duplicate a Russian sanctioned assassination?" Diana frowned. "Luthor is trying to drive a wedge between the Russian financers and Grodd, and he used me to do it." Her hands clenched into fists and her pulse throbbed in her temple.

"Luthor got tired of waiting, it seems," Batman said. "I imagine he had the bomb planted when you went to see him. He had to know most of our resources would be occupied in and around his hotel giving his goons. It also gave him time to get into your embassy and plant the explosives."

"What about the poison? Luthor had to know it wouldn't kill me," Diana said darkly.

"True," Batman said, "but it did slow you down, making the attack look more effective to the press."

Diana remembered the footage of her bloody body being pulled from the rubble on GNN and knew that Batman was right. From a media perspective she looked beaten and that was an image the world would remember. If they could take down Wonder Woman then the rest of the League looked just as vulnerable.

"That means Clark was right," she said sourly. Standing she walked to one of the solid rock walls of the cave and punched it hard enough to have dust and small bits of rock raining down from above.

"Don't break the cave," Batman said absently as he began typing.

"It was either punch the wall or hunt Luthor down and punch him," she said, anger making her voice sharp.

"Don't worry," Batman said in his careful monotone, "he'll pay."

Diana began to pace. She knew Russia was pushing hard for the 'one government' proposal, and Grodd's weapon was supposed to be their 'ace in the hole'. However, if Russia thought that Grodd was going to have too much power after the vote had been cast they would see Grodd as not only a threat, but expendable. With Grodd out of the way they would have the weapon and no one behind the scenes pulling the strings. Making the Justice League look bad was just the icing on the cake. It made sense to her but she wanted to bounce it off Batman.

"Luthor could be working for the Russians," Diana said. Batman turned in his chair and looked at her. "Think about it, Grodd makes the Russians a weapon that would help them, in essence, take over the world, but, their government is a puppet with Grodd pulling he strings."

"If they can create a reason to get rid of Grodd then they have would total autonomy, and Luthor exacts revenge on Grodd and ensures his future safety. Making you look bad was a bonus considering your UN and League ties," added Batman as he swiveled back to his computer and began typing furiously.

"You're right." Diana paced again, "If Luthor helps the Russians he may not get the perks Grodd would've had, but he wouldn't have to worry about being captured by a Grodd led super-government either," Diana said, watching Batman's fingers race over the keys.

"There," Batman said. "Two days ago Luthor had an off the record visit with a Yuri Botkin. Know him?"

"He works in the Russian Ambassadors office as a press liaison," Diana said.

"Apparently he does more than that," Batman said. "This meeting was on Luthor's personal calendar," Batman added.

"How'd you get into his … never mind," she held up her hands and smiled. "You're the Batman. I shouldn't question it."

He smirked but continued to type.

"We are going to have to move Grodd," Diana said. "The Russians will move fast to get rid of him now that they have a good reason."

"That may not be a problem," Batman said. "Apparently he broke out of prison two hours ago."

…

"So, you're telling us that Luthor was paid by the Russians to try and assassinate Diana using a bomb that would look, at least to the average investigator, that it was created by Grodd so that the Russian's. They would then have an excuse to get rid of Grodd so they can take over the world, using Grodd's weapon as insurance, with out Grodd calling the shots?" asked Superman.

"You two must be channeling the Question," said Flash as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Luthor must have reached out to the Russians and offered to help them get rid of the one person who would stand between them and complete power," said Diana.

"And, in the process Luthor is making sure he will be free and clear once the new government steps into place," said Batman.

"What about Grodd?" asked Shayera. "Did he really escape, or was he abducted by the Russians?"

"He escaped. Word must have gotten to him about the assassination attempt and Grodd knew what that would mean," said Diana.

"He'll want to get back at the people he feels have betrayed him," said Flash. "So now we have a bomb to look for, a power hungry government to thwart, Lex Luthor to bring down, oh, and a crazy genius gorilla plotting revenge."

"Just a day in the life of the Justice League," Shayera said with a grimace. "We know where Luthor is. Let's go get him."

"No," said Batman. "If we do this the right way we can take down Luthor, Grodd, and the Russians down all at once," said Batman.

"And I assume you have a plan?" said John.

"Do you even need to ask?" Batman replied.

…

Diana stood in her League office and realized she had no place to sleep. The embassy would put her up in a hotel if she wanted, but that was too public. Word would get out about where she was staying and the press would rip the place to pieces to get to her.

Her other option was only slightly less repugnant. She could stay in a room in the League's dorms. Rooms were designated for sleeping after long missions, or if a League member was pulling a double and needed a break. Diana could commandeer one of those rooms for herself until the repairs to the embassy were complete. In six months, at best, she thought with a frown.

"What's wrong," said the dark voice behind her.

"Nothing." She sighed. He pinned her with a look and she gave up all pretense of nonchalance. "Fine, I was deciding if I wanted to stay in a hotel or in a League dorm room," she said.

"I take it neither option appeals to you," he said.

"Either option ensures a lack of privacy, but the League dorm would be press and gawker free," Diana said with a grimace.

"You could stay at the Manor, like you did after the Watchtower was destroyed." Batman said, his eyes behind the white slits in his cowl still holding hers.

Diana looked down at her feet. "You're asking me to move into the Manor. Are you sure?"

Batman closed in on her, blocking her against her file cabinets but not touching her. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want you there," he said. Gently he kissed the corner of mouth. Diana felt her stomach clench as her thighs went lax.

"Are you trying to persuade me?" she asked in a tone that more breathy then taunting. Batman made a noise deep in his chest and ran his hands up her arms to grasp her shoulders.

"Is it working?" he whispered into her ear. She shivered against him and he smirked.

"Maybe," she said and lifted her chin. "You could convince me some more, if you wanted."

His mouth captured hers and Diana stopped actively thinking. Triumph swam in her blood and she wrapped her arms around his neck to gain better access to his mouth and body. One of Batman's arms banded around her waist while his other fisted in her hair, dragging her head back so he could devour the smooth column of her throat.

Her body felt taught as a bowstring yet soft as fresh clay, and she struggled with the urge to rip away their uniforms and have him beneath her on the floor. She knew he would not want that to happen at League Headquarters. He did not mind it so much a few nights earlier in his bedroom, and remembering it had a fresh wave of heat ripping through her.

"We should stop," she managed to say before his lips took hers again. The kiss was hot and hard, and she was doing her best to restrain her violent need within her.

"Come over tonight," he said against her lips, "and I will do everything I can to convince you." He abruptly pulled away and strode from the room. Diana slumped to the floor, a wide satisfied grin on her face.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Yes, I know ... I have not updated in a few days. Not typical, and I'm sorry. My job drained me this last week and I did not feel up to writing when I got home._

_Things are settled down now, and I am back._

_The story is nearly finished! Hooray!!_

_Thanks all for the reviews, encouragement, and comments. They are, as always, appreciated._

_TTFN,_

_GG_


End file.
